La mujer de verde Clexa AU
by Lexaskyheda
Summary: Au. Alexandría Woods, mediáticamente conocida como Lexa, es una famosa actriz australiana conocida por su papel en la serie Heda. Clarke Griffin es una joven estudiante de medicina que se verá envuelta en una montaña rusa de flashes, popularidad y secretos al mudarse a vivir a Los Ángeles. Historia Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**

 **Este fanfic surgió a raíz de La mujer de verde de Izal, para todos aquellos que no la conozcan, se la recomiendo encarecidamente, este fic une lo que para mí son 2 de mis pasiones, el cine y la música, unido todo ello a una historia tan increíble como la historia de Clarke y Lexa. Contiene personajes de los 100, escenas relacionadas con la misma y sobre todo Clexa. Un día mientras andaba por la calle pensando en la historia, mi reproductor seleccionó aleatoriamente esta canción y a partir de ahí mi mente fue enlazando cada frase con la historia que iré desarrollando en este fic. Espero que disfruten de la historia y que sobre todo, como me ocurrió a mí, sepan ver a la mujer de verde en las líneas que formarán esta historia. Dado que Fanfiction no me da la posibilidad de poder adjuntar el link, les recomiendo buscar la canción y que las acompañe durante toda la lectura, pulsen el play y disfruten de La mujer de verde.**

 _\- Non na throu daun gon ai. Ai, laik, Heda._

 _Tiró de su capa, levantándose de su trono de comandante y mirando con desprecio hacia la reina de Azgeda retó con la mirada a cualquiera que pudiera igualarle. Su sola presencia bastaba para que toda la sala contuviera la respiración ante las palabras pronunciadas por la comandante._

 _Nadie lucharía por ella, un comandante libraba sus propias batallas, si la sangre debía correr esa sería la suya._

 _Heda abandonó la sala con paso firme para prepararse para la gran batalla que tendría lugar en apenas unas horas..._

\- Es espectacular, esta tía lo hace todo tan creíble... venga Clarke, no creo que no hayas prestado atención, Heda va a luchar ella misma...

\- ...tengo examen en 3 días - Clarke entornó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su entusiasmo con aquella serie - te he dicho mil veces que no sé qué le ves a esa serie y a ese dichoso personaje, cuando te duela algo, y dado que si sigues molestándome no aprobaré, creo que debería ser ella la que te curase, "oh Heda, todopoderosa salva a Raven de sus terribles sufrimientos".

La rubia estalló a reír mientras Raven, ante la burla de su amiga, le tiraba un cojín que daba de pleno en el rostro de su compañera de piso. Clarke la adoraba. Se habían conocido cuando ambas eran muy pequeñas y la morena lo tuvo claro cuando su amiga le dijo que se iba.

Raven estudiaba ingeniería y Clarke cursaba su penúltimo año de Medicina cuando le dieron su tan ansiado traslado a la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Necesitaba ese cambio de aires, su padre había fallecido recientemente y cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad de poder cursar sus 2 últimos años de carrera en la ciudad de la luz no lo había dudado. Su amiga pidió rápidamente el traslado de expediente para no dejar a Clarke sola, llevaban apenas unos días instaladas y, con apenas el curso recién empezado, la rubia ya era un hervidero de exámenes, trabajos y exposiciones.

\- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que estás estudiando para ganar directamente el premio Nobel en vez de para ser médica -su amiga la miraba de reojo- pues para tu información, hay personas que viven más allá de los libros. Heda es el mejor personaje femenino que existe en la televisión y no lo digo yo, hay un fandom entero que me respalda - Clarke no podía dejar de reír ante la seriedad con la que hablaba su amiga de todo el universo que componía la serie - Por no hablar de Lexa, creo que en realidad el motivo por él que te seguí a Los Ángeles solo era la excusa perfecta para ver si me le cruzo y consigo que se case conmigo.

\- Raven, seguro que te espera con los brazos abiertos y seguro que anda esperando que te presentes en cualquier momento en el set de grabación con un anillo grabado. Ya veo los titulares, Lexa y Raven, la historia de amor entre la actriz de moda y su acosadora.

\- Ríete, ríete, pero cuando sea la futura señora Woods y tengas que pedir cita para verme te acordarás de esta conversación. Es más, hasta me echarás de menos - Raven atrapó al vuelo el cojín que le había devuelto la rubia.

\- Cualquiera que pasara 2 minutos de su tiempo contigo, acabaría por echarte de menos, estoy segura de que si te lo propones hasta te darían un papel en la serie - Clarke se levantó de la mesa recogiendo sus libros - Imagínate, "Raven la ingeniera que descendió del cielo para averiguar el destino de los 100".

\- Vaya, Clarke bromeando, esto si que es nuevo, pensaba que no me prestabas atención cuando te hablaba de la serie y sabes hasta que hay un grupo de 100 que llegó a la Tierra, pero es que además los 100 cuando consiguen...

-...cariño, lo sé, repites los mismos episodios una y otra vez y solo hablas de lo mismo, Heda, sus ojos verdes y la gente del cielo. Por más que intento concentrarme ahí estás tú con tu Heda -Clarke seguía bromeando mientras suspiraba- Seguro que serías un personaje increíble y mucho mejor que tu protagonista, no saben lo que se pierden al no conocerte Raven...

\- Señora Woods, cuida tus palabras -la morena decidió seguirle el juego al ver que Clarke, aunque fuese por momentos, sonreía de nuevo. Aunque eso supusiese que el blanco de sus chistes fuera su querida Heda y su querida serie.

Clarke no podía dejar de reír.

\- Señora de Woods la dejo soñando, me voy a mi cuarto a ver si consigo averiguar dónde dejé el tema de psiquiatría donde explicaban las alucinaciones y los trastornos de personalidad.

Mientras intentaba correr hacia la tranquilidad de su habitación, otro cojín salió disparado, pero esta vez dando de lleno en la tercera ocupante del piso que entraba en ese momento por la puerta. Octavia miró con cara de pocos amigos a Raven que intentaba esconderse tirándose del sofá hacia el suelo.

Octavia era amiga de la adolescencia de Raven y Clarke y la razón por la que finalmente eligieron esa ciudad como su destino. Octavia había alquilado aquel piso hacia un año, justo había terminado sus estudios de producción y comunicación audiovisual cuando decidió venir a probar suerte a la ciudad donde se respiraba cine y de momento no le había ido mal, trabajaba en una pequeña productora especializada en cortos y que además abastecía de todo tipo de material audiovisual a las grandes industrias.

Estaba buscando nuevos compañeros porque los antiguos ya habían terminado sus estudios cuando su amiga la llamó para contarle la pérdida de Clarke. Nada más enterarse cogió un coche para acompañar a su amiga en esos momentos y cuando se enteró que Clarke quería cambiar de ciudad, la convenció de que eligiera Los Ángeles como traslado. Y así fue como las 3 amigas volvieron a reunirse hacia apenas unos días, justo cuando había comenzado el curso, y desde ese primer momento Octavia supo que su rutinaria y tranquila vida cambiaría con la vitalidad y las locuras de su amiga.

-Dejadme adivinar...¿Clarke intentando estudiar y Raven interrumpiendo con el nuevo episodio de Heda?

\- Ahora prefiere que la llamen Señora Woods.

\- Señora Woods...- Octavia intentaba mantenerse seria pero le estaba costando mantenerse- Raven te he dicho mil veces que Lexa Woods es el ser más estúpido de este planeta. Nadie en este mundillo habla bien de ella, ni siquiera sé como puede tener tantísimos admiradores, tiene ciertos cambios de humor que debería mirarse según dicen...

\- Bah, tonterías, eso es porque ella se mimetiza con su papel de comandante de los grounders - Raven dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su cara - además, ¿quién ha dicho que en mi cama tenga que hablar?

Esta última frase hizo estallar en carcajadas a Octavia y a una Clarke que negando con la cabeza decidió que era el momento oportuno para entrar en su habitación y conseguir estudiar para aquel maldito examen.

Escuchaba de fondo las risas de Octavia y los argumentos de Raven defendiendo a aquella actriz. Clarke sonreía mientras se ponía sus cascos buscando el punto de concentración exacto que la alejara de las distracciones. Pensó en su madre, ella se había quedado en su antigua casa, era la directora del hospital de la ciudad y no podía permitirse un traslado, además sabía que su hija necesitaba esa independencia para superar la pérdida de su padre. La echaba de menos, al igual que echaba de menos a su padre, nunca olvidaría aquella noche en que supo que nunca más volvería a verlo. Antes de que los recuerdos entraran por completo en su cabeza, las protestas de una aireada Raven le hicieron volver a la realidad y sonriendo ante sus ocurrencias dió al play para que fuera la voz de Mike Izal quien la llevara lejos.

 _La respuesta siempre será así, no hay alternativa.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Heda cabalgaba a lomos de su pura raza negro, las galopadas del enorme animal entre el ejército de los grounders unido a la porte regia de la jinete inspiraba a sus soldados la confianza necesaria para la lucha._

 _La reina había huido después de aquel combate perdido a manos de su hijo y, después de que la comandante lo declarara como único rey de Azgeda, se había recluido en sus aposentos preparando la gran defensiva contra los otros clanes._

 _Heda llegó al principio de la formación y llamando la atención de todos los presentes empezó a hablar sin bajarse de su montura._

 _\- Hoy es el día. Somos los 11 clanes de la alianza, hemos sido pisoteados, maltratados, nuestras familias y amigos han sido asesinados por una reina cuya corona caerá a nuestros pies - su voz se hacia cada vez más fuerte mientras sus soldados coreaban su nombre - Hoy es el día en que recogemos lo que se nos debe. Id y luchad con la sangre de nuestros ancestros, de los que dieron su vida por esta alianza y los que perecieron a manos de un clan que lleva la sangre de los que más queremos en sus manos, id y luchad, no por mí, si no por ellos, por la alianza. ¡JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!_

\- ¡Y corten! Fantástico Lexa - el director se dirigió al resto del equipo - Es todo por hoy, podéis volver al set de grabación, comenzaremos a rodar de nuevo mañana a las 10, mientras tenéis el resto del día libre. Desarrollaremos la escena de la batalla en el estudio 3, nos vemos donde siempre. May we meet again, chicos.

Entre la vorágine de todo el equipo recogiendo y montando en los grandes camiones de la productora, Lexa consiguió bajar de su caballo con paso firme. Había sido un día agotador, la última escena les había llevado más tiempo de lo previsto y parecía que el día no acababa para ella, distinguió como se abrían paso entre los trabajadores a su representante y al incordio de su amigo y compañero.

\- Eh, comandante, cada día te pareces más a tu personaje - Lincoln le dió un pequeño golpe en el hombro - He estado pensando que ya que tenemos el resto del día libre...

Lexa lo fulminó con la mirada. A su lado estaba Anya, su representante, ayudándola a deshacerse del cinto con su espada y de la pesada capa que le cruzaba por uno de sus hombros. Aquella capa roja era una de las prendas favoritas de Lexa, ella misma había sugerido que debía ser característico del vestuario de su personaje, siempre que terminaba alguna escena en la que la llevaba, era su propia representante, siempre que no estuviera de viaje, y no el equipo de vestuario quien la ayudaba a deshacerse de ella. Anya la miraba de reojo esperando la respuesta de su amiga y representada, llevaban toda la vida juntas y sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

\- Querido Lincoln, tú tan solo eres un grounder más, pero yo soy Heda, comandante de los 12 clanes y tengo planes más importantes que recorrer esta estúpida ciudad de incógnito contigo.

\- En realidad, dadas las circunstancias de nuestra última temporada...comandante de los 11 clanes - Lexa bufó ante la ironía de su amigo - Vamos Anya, convencela tú, ya sabes que le vendría bien salir de su perpetuo set de grabación.

\- En realidad, si que salgo del...

\- Si ya, ¿para acudir a las premieres, convenciones y todo tipo de alfombra rojas? Eso no vale, Lexa, te habló de diversión de verdad.

\- La última vez que accedí a salir contigo acabamos en portada de uno de los principales programas de cotilleos de la ciudad, ¿tengo que recordarte los titulares? Porque creo que todavía sigue por la red la foto de aquel pesado abrazado a mi cuello mientras tú te aprovechaste de la situación e intentabas levantarle a la novia.

\- Cosas de la fama, comandante. Además yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan irresistible.

Anya suspiró en medio de la discusión de sus dos amigos. Lexa fue su primera representada y gracias a ella pudo montar su propia agencia de management. A raíz de su papel en la serie Heda, las cuotas de popularidad de la actriz aumentaron hasta límites insospechados y hoy en día, tras más de 3 temporadas, era casi imposible que Lexa andara dos pasos sin que los fans la abordaran. Conforme la popularidad de su querida amiga crecía también lo habían hecho los actores y actrices bajo su tutela, Lincoln había sido uno de ellos, tras conocer a Lexa en el casting de la serie había pasado a formar parte de la representación de Anya y aunque esta última siempre andaba de una ciudad a otra cerrando nuevos contratos y promociones, los 3 se habían vuelto uña y carne. Lincoln aprovechaba los viajes de Anya para llevar a Lexa de fiesta en fiesta dado que Anya, aunque entendía la necesidad de sus representados por intentar llevar una vida normal como otros jóvenes, sabía perfectamente de los peligros de la fama. La noticia de la que hablaba su amiga había ocupado las portadas de los principales periódicos sensacionalistas durante las 3 últimas semanas, hablando de la noche loca de la actriz del momento en brazos de un desconocido. Lincoln también tuvo su merecido, la novia del susodicho también había querido tener su minuto de fama y había hecho unas declaraciones que aumentaban la fama de mujeriego del chico.

\- Lincoln, ya sabes lo peligroso que es vuestra popularidad en esta ciudad, y no, no me rechistes - levantó un dedo a la vez que terminaba de depositar en el brazo de Lexa la capa ya descolgada de su hombro - todavía tengo que atender llamadas sobre nuevas exclusivas sobre aquella noche, la oficina echó humo durante 3 semanas, así que id a terminar de cambiaros y cuando estemos en el set hablaremos de esto.

\- A veces no sé cuál es más comandante de las dos - el chico levantó las manos en señal de paz y al ver que Anya se alejaba hacia el coche se volvió hacia Lexa y le susurró al oído - aunque conociendo a nuestra querida jefa, ese ya hablaremos no ha sido un no rotundo, así que ponte guapa que paso por ti a las 10.

Lexa iba a responderle cuando el chico le guiñó un ojo y salió disparado hacia su camerino para quitarse aquel atuendo grounder. La chica sonrió, si Lincoln estaba decidido a salir aquella noche, que se preparasen Los Ángeles porque nadie podría convencerle de lo contrario. No había alternativa desde luego y, quién sabe, tal vez le vendría bien y tal vez esa noche consiguieran pasar desapercibidos. Así que se giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió para cambiar de comandante de los grounders a chica terrestre que ni siquiera podía llevar una vida normal fuera de aquellos sets de grabación, convencida de cuánto había tenido que dejar a cambio de todo aquello.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln, Lexa y Anya llegaron al set de grabación pasadas las 5 de la tarde, ya habían comenzado a llegar parte del elenco que había participado aquel día en las escenas previstas en el guión, la mayoría de ellos vivían en los apartamentos dispuestos por la productora a apenas unos minutos de las zonas de rodaje para el tiempo que durara cada temporada. Sin embargo, Lexa que ya se había acostumbrado al bullicio de aquella ciudad, había decidido instalarse en West Hollywood, perteneciente también al condado de Los Ángeles, pero alejado de la popularidad y el glamour de Beverly Hills. A pesar de ser una de las 3 zonas más costosas de Los Ángeles, Lexa se enamoró de esta pequeña ciudad en cuanto puso el nombre en el buscador de su navegador. Situada al oeste de Hollywood, como su propio nombre indica, West Hollywood tenía todo lo que buscaba la joven actriz en su vida. Con apenas 35 000 habitantes, y a pesar de ser residencia de numerosos famosos, la discrección era algo habitual en las calles. El detalle de que se trataba de una de los rincones de Los Ángeles más liberales y abiertos terminaron por convencerla. Glamour, atrevimiento pero también ese toque de calidez y tranquilidad que Lexa tanto anhelaba. Además sus calles albergaban una cantidad extenuante de comunidad homosexual, WeHo era un referente en el mundo gay de Los Ángeles, detalle con el que Lincoln solía bromear asegurando que con esa mudanza se aseguraba un nuevo éxito de admiradores, dado su arrasador éxito entre las féminas, ahora se unirían la comunidad gay.

En los últimos años, Lexa había pasado bastante desapercibida sentimentalmente a ojos de la prensa rosa, algunos pocos novios conocidos, relaciones con otros actores famosos y líos de una noche que los periodistas se encargan de endosarle cada vez que alguien se le acercaba más de la cuenta. El latente aire gay de aquella ciudad no inspiraba ningún tipo de rumor en los diarios, dado que desde la productora se aseguró que a la actriz le encantaba interiorizar su personaje y Lexa se había convertido en todo un referente en el mundo LGTB, gracias a su personaje Heda, pero sin embargo nunca se le había conocido ni pareja de este tipo ni desliz con ninguna de sus numerosas seguidoras. Siempre claro, con la inestimable ayuda de su mejor amiga Anya. En aquel rincón perdido de Los Ángeles, Lexa tenía algo de esa poca intimidad que le faltaba una vez cruzará la puerta de su increíble casa.

Cada uno de los 3 amigos tenían sendas propiedades en una de las calles más transitadas y con más glamour de la pequeña ciudad, vivían cada uno a pocos pasos de los otros 2, la primera en instalarse fue Lexa, a pesar de ser una joven multimillonaria no era muy dada al derroche ni a la ostentación, sin embargo cuando empezó a buscar casa, la que sería su primera casa, y llegaron a la tercera que la agente inmobiliaria tenía para mostrarle, se dió cuenta de la razón que tenía aquel refrán de a la tercera va la vencida. Le daba igual lo que costase, incluso que le sobrara espacio para toda su vida, pero Lexa necesitaba y quería esa casa. Y así fue, tras hablar con los antiguos dueños y firmar los contratos correspondientes, la actriz se instaló en el que sería su nuevo hogar. Aunque a veces se quedaba en casa de Lincoln o de Anya, o incluso en el set de grabación, Lexa no se encontraba en otro sitio mejor que en el que había decidido que sería para siempre su hogar. Con una piscina que se mimetizaba a la perfección con el suelo blanco de una impresionante terraza y más de 40 metros de exteriores, muchas noches Lexa se sumergía en el agua y cuando ascendía observaba desde allí toda la panorámica de unos Ángeles que se envolvían en fiestas, luces y flashes.

Lexa atendía a las órdenes de Marcus Kane, el director de Heda, que acababa de llegar al set de rodaje y que terminaba de dar algunas órdenes a algunos de los realizadores.

\- Vaya Lexa, pensaba que te habías ido ya a la lujosidad de tu humilde hogar - Kane se dirigía a la actriz mientras firmaba unos permisos de rodaje.

\- En eso andaba pensando justo cuando has llegado a interrumpirme -Lexa lo miró con sonrisa burlona- En realidad, ando esperando a Anya, dejó en mi camerino unos papeles y tiene reunión en una hora con la productora que se va a encargar de la distribución de los nuevos micros para esta temporada.

\- Vaya, veo que además de ser nuestra flamante estrella protagonista, también andas informada sobre los temas de producción - el director cruzó los brazos inspeccionándola.

\- Claro Kane, una debe estar en todo -le guiñó un ojo- sin embargo, no te creas que me interesan demasiados esos asuntos, Anya se ha pasado todo el camino en coche explicándonos sus interesantísimos planes de extensión con esta productora, intentando esquivar e ignorar las súplicas de Lincoln sobre sus planes de esta noche.

\- ¿Anda otra vez con esas? ¿No le bastan las infinitas premieres a las que asiste cada semana? Parece que se le olvida la última vez que...

\- Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, Marcus - Lexa se mordió el labio furiosa - no me quito la imagen de la cabeza de ese tipo describiendo como la gran Heda no tiene, literalmente, un pelo de tonta.

Siguieron hablando un rato del famoso altercado hasta que Anya se acercó a ellos, Lincoln la seguía de cerca con un gesto divertido.

\- Lexa, cariño, sé lo que te voy a decir es lo que menos te apetece de este mundo, pero... - tanto Marcus como su amiga la miraban expectantes.

\- No me digas que este ha conseguido convencerte de que salgamos esta noche, Anya yo...

\- Nono, ya hemos hablado de eso, necesito que me acompañes a la productora, prometo dejarte después sana y salva en la soledad de tu casa. Sin embargo, tienes que hacer algo por mí.

\- Venga Anya, suéltalo ya, estoy deseando de ver la cara que pone nuestra querida comandante, con lo que te gusta este tipo de eventos, te aseguro que hubieras preferido mil veces una bacanal de las mías - Lincoln sabía como sacarla de quicio, eso era algo que estaba bastante claro.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños elegiría salir contigo antes que...espera, ¿has dicho evento? - la cara de Lexa se oscureció.

\- Verás, la productora de la que te he hablado, cuentan contigo como reclamo publicitario del acuerdo, uno de los puntos es que tras que cerremos el contrato des una pequeña firma donde los fans puedan conocerte más de cerca - Anya cerró los ojos tras decir esto, esperando la reacción de su amiga, tan poco dada a las presentaciones, promociones y trato con sus fans.

\- No puedo creerme que me estés pidiendo eso- la actriz suspiró ante las miradas atentas de Kane y Lincoln que no perdían atención del duelo entre las amigas - sabes que odio, ODIO tener que poner buena cara y regalar cariños a gente que me son totalmente desconocidas y que la mayoría solo pretenden conocerme como Heda.

\- Vaya, la humildad no es lo tuyo comandante...

-Cállate Lincoln -la agente estaba empezando a desesperarse - Vamos Lexa, sabes lo importante que es para mí incoporarlos a mi oficina, tan sólo será un par de horas como mucho te lo aseguro, además la reunión es a las 6 y media si lo anunciamos poco después del acuerdo no creo que den tiempo a venir a demasiadas personas.

Anya era una de las personas de este mundo que más quería Lexa y sabía que cada paso que daba la habían hecho la gran empresaria y representante que era, así que no podría negarse.

\- Está bien, está bien, lo haré - Anya no se lo podía creer, ante la sonrisa de Kane que era de las pocas personas que conocían el gran corazón de la actriz, se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

\- ¿Lo harás? - ahora fue Lincoln el sorprendido - o sea que te propongo ir a bebernos todo lo que contenga un mínimo de alcohol, conocer algunas chicas y pasarlo bien y prefieres el plan de Anya antes que el mío.

\- Lincoln, prefiero unas cuantas fans que salir en las portadas de medio mundo, además míralo pòr el lado positivo, puedes acompañarnos y tal vez consigas soltar el cebo - ahora si Lexa empezó a reírse de su compañero que alzaba las manos al cielo mientras se daba la vuelta y se montaba en el coche.

\- Bueno chicas, yo las dejo, espero que vaya muy bien la presentación y que vengan con las pilas cargadas para la gran batalla grounder de mañana.

\- Sabes que una comandante siempre está preparado jefe - lo miró una última vez antes de que Kane se perdiera entre atrezzos y operarios - Y tú, querida amiga, me debes una muy gorda.

\- Tranquila, al que le debes algo muy gordo es a nuestro querido Lincoln, yo ya me preocuparé como tapo los líos en los que os metéis ambos, anda prepárate que nos vamos a la reunión.

Sin más, Anya se montó en el asiento del piloto mientras Lexa abrochaba su cinturón y le dedicaba una mirada de burla por el retrovisor a Lincoln.

\- Vamos, amigo, una comandante siempre gana todas sus batallas.


	4. Chapter 4

\- No me lo puedo creer...Octavia, dime que te estás riendo una vez más de mí y que lo que me estás diciendo no es en serio - la cara de sorpresa de Raven reflajaba perfectamente su estado de ánimo.

Octavia la miraba entre divertida y preocupada, sabía que la noticia que acababa de darle a su amiga le traería ciertas "obligaciones", y no del todo morales y lícitas, por parte de su amiga. Por fin, habían conseguido su tan ansiado acuerdo y esa misma tarde se rubricaría por escrito.

\- Chicas, ¿creéis qué podré estudiar algún día para mis exámenes? - una Clarke con mal aspecto salía de su cuarto, llevaba días recluida para uno de los exámenes más importantes de la carrera y le vendría bien distraerse con la charla de sus amigas.

\- Clarke, no te lo vas a creer, Octavia puede pasar de ser mi mejor amiga a mi peor enemiga, es una cuestión de vida o muerte - Raven se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta la puerta donde estaba Clarke apoyada mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros - ¿a qué no sabes donde va nuestra querida y amada amiga Octavia esta tarde a las 7?

Clarke miró a Octavia que parecía divertirle bastante el sufrimiento de la morena y parecía que iba a postergarlo un rato más.

\- Pues, déjame adivinar, después de 17 temas sobre inmunilogía y patología esto no puede ser tan difícil... ¿Octavia vas a trabajar? ¿O es que tienes una cita? - Clarke sonreía divertida siguiendo el juego de tortura al que estaba sometiendo Octavia a Raven.

Raven las miraba a ambas como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, Clarke no sabía todavía la importancia del asunto, eso estaba clarísimo.

\- Nuestra Octavia va a...

-...va a firmar junto a su productoras el contrato más importante de su historia - Octavia interrumpió a una Raven que quería desvelar rápidamente la urgencia del asunto en cuestión - formaremos parte como adjuntos de una de las agencias de representación y producción más importantes de este país.

Antes de que Raven pudiera continuar las palabras, Clarke volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Vaya Octavia, eso es increíble, de verdad no sabes lo que me alegro por ti, y pensar que todo esto lo has conseguido en menos de un año... -Clarke se abalanzó sobre su amiga para abrazarla y felicitarla.

\- Por supuesto no lo he conseguido sola, a pesar de llevar meses intentando sacar este proyecto adelante no ha sido hasta que han dado el si los accionistas de la productora y la accionista mayoritaria de la agencia cuando...

\- ¡Basta! - Raven se había subido encima de la pequeña mesa que había en la sala de estar para que le prestaran atención - O, ¿podrías por favor explicarle a Clarke lo que este acuerdo supone?

La rubia miró a su amiga mordiéndose el labio divertida, lo que quiera que conllevase ese acuerdo estaba bastante claro que a Raven la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Sin embargo, Octavia decidió estirar un poco más el misterio.

\- Pues verás Clarke - la morena se sentó en el sofá que quedaba justo delante de la mesa donde se alzaba Raven, Clarke la imitó - se trata de la agencia City of Light, COL, fue fundada hace casi una década por Anya...

\- ¿ De verdad vas a contar toda la historia entera? - Raven se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la indignada encima de la mesa - O, sabes que cada segundo que pasa es un segundo más para que tu maravilloso acuerdo se quede sin firmar por la muerte de la principal cabecilla.

\- De acuerdo Raven, tan solo déjame situar a Clarke, ya sabes que ella no vive dentro de una serie como tú - Octavia suspiró ante la impaciencia de su amiga - Pues lo que te iba contando, la socia mayoritaria y fundadora de COL, es una de las mayores empresarias no solo de Los Ángeles, si no de todo el país. Yaya, ya voy Raven, su agencia no solo comprende el campo donde mi productora actúa, también se encarga de la representación y promoción de distintos artistas.

\- ¡Si! Ahora es cuando llega mi parte favorita Clarke, atenta.

\- Es un contrato que nos abriría las puertas de muchísimas producciones a nivel nacional e internacional y...

-...y...

\- Raven o te callas o no lo cuento.

\- Pero Octavia, ¿qué puede haber mejor que lo que me estás contando? - Clarke volvió a abrazar a su amiga - ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

\- En realidad, la mejor parte viene para Raven, yo con haber conseguido este contrato creo que puedo permitirme estar más que contenta -Octavia reía mientras se le iluminaban los ojos solo con pensar en el ansiado contrato - Bueno pues la parte que tanto le interesa a nuestra insistente amiga es que una de las representadas por Anya es nuestra querida Heda.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Clarke sólo pudo pronunciar esta última palabra cuando sintió como un peso se abalanzaba de un salto cayendo plácidamente sobre ellas. Raven quedó tumbada encima de sus dos amigas mientras sonreía mirando al techo.

\- ¿ No te parece increíble Clarke? Nuestra querida Octavia firma el contrato de su vida y casualmente incluye a la mujer de la mía.

La rubia miró hacia abajo, justo hacia donde había quedado Raven entre las piernas de las dos y le dió un toquecito en la nariz entendiendo ahora la urgencia de la que hablaba antes.

\- Vaya O, parece que alguien no va a parar hasta que le presentes a la tal Lexa...

\- ¿ Crees que estaré a tiempo de cancelar el acuerdo? - Octavia usó sus mejores técnicas de actuación para que resultase creíble mientras Raven se retorcía entre ellas.

\- No serás capaz... Me quieres demasiado y amas demasiado tu profesión como para hacerme eso, guapa - en ese momento el móvil de Octavia vibró sobre la mesita, Raven miró la pantalla - ¿Jaha? ¿Qué clase de ligue puede llamarse Jaha?

\- Raven dame inmediatamente el móvil, es mi jefe - Octavia consiguió atrapar el móvil de sus manos y se levantó corriendo para irse a su habitación a hablar, estaba segura que Raven no la dejaría escuchar lo que tenía que decirle su jefe.

\- Me sorprende que todavía no hayas entrado en ataque de histeria sabiendo que vas a conocer a tu futura esposa, señora Woods - el azul de los ojos de la rubia se clavaba en su amiga que parecía totalmente en su mundo - Sabes que también me alegro por ti, de verdad.

\- Creo que hasta que no consiga tocarla no terminaré de creérmelo del todo ¿crees que tardará mucho en presentármela? - Raven seguía en sus trece.

\- Lo que yo creo es que lo más difícil lo tienes hecho - Clarke le guiño un ojo. En el fondo, envidiaba a su amiga. Por supuesto, no por vivir obsesionada con el personaje de una serie, si no por la pasión y la vitalidad que desprendía, era un torbellino de energía que conseguía contagiar a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor. Tenía suerte de tenerla como amiga, Clarke sabía que, a pesar de que repetía una y mil veces que lo había hecho con la excusa de conocer a Lexa, si le hubiera propuesto que la siguiera al fin del mundo Raven hubiera aceptado. La rubia no podía estar más feliz por sus dos amigas, ella con un poco de suerte aprobaría los exámenes, eran la única fuente de ilusión en su vida. Aún dolía demasiado. No sabía si en algún momento se dejaba de echar de menos a alguien que se había ido tan de repente, o si por lo menos llegaba un momento en la vida en que se aprendía a vivir irremediablemente sin esa persona. Sin embargo, sabía que aunque el dolor siguiera ahí, gracias a Raven y Octavia podría ir recuperando esas ganas de vivir que tanto le faltaban desde que su padre faltaba.

\- Clarke, ¿crees que podrías fingir por lo menos que me prestas un poco de atención? - la petición de su amiga la hizo girar rápidamente la vista ante una Octavia que volvía con ellas.

\- Vale, Raven, esto, yo...

\- Dime que tu jefe no te ha llamado para cancelar el contrato - Raven levantó los brazos juntando sus manos.

\- Nono, para nada, la reunión sigue siendo dentro de 3 horas, pero tienes que prometerme que mantendrás la calma y que me echarás cuenta en todo lo que te pida.

\- Vamos O, me estás asustando.

\- Resulta que han incluido una cláusula en el contrato, se trata de cuestiones de marketing y publicitarias por lo que al no ser mi departamento no estaba informada, finalmente la cláusula ha sido aceptada y nos repercutirá mayores beneficios.

\- Vaya O, estás en racha - Clarke sonreía frotándole el brazo en señal de apoyo.

\- Si O, yo que tu echaría una lotería...

-...esa cláusula incluye a Lexa..

-...o jugaría en algún casino, ya sabes que aquí en Los Ángeles nos sobran, no me puedo creer que en un año no hayas pisado ninguno, espera...¿¡qué!? - Raven no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Lo que estás oyendo, Lexa será el principal reclamo publicitario del acuerdo, mi empresa formará parte del equipo de producción de Heda, eso conlleva que esta tarde a las 7 esté en las oficinas de la productora junto a Anya para firmar el contrato y más tarde tendremos un acto publicitario donde Lexa atenderá a algunos seguidores de Heda.

Clarke no podía dejar de mirar la cara de sorpresa de Raven, hacia apenas unos segundos se preguntaba cuándo conocería a Lexa y ahora mismo se acababa de enterar de que sería en unas cuantas horas. Sin duda, sus amigas estaban enrachadas.

\- O, ¿sabes que si consigues que yo sea una de esas seguidores te amaré eternamente no?

\- Conque hagas mi parte de la limpieza durante un mes me basta. Creo que es hora de que empecemos a prepararnos si quieres conocer a tu comandante.


	5. Chapter 5

El bonito y moderno número 10 de Westwood, y en cuestión el segundo piso, era en ese preciso momento un universo independiente del resto del edificio, donde reinaba el caos y los nervios. Raven corría de un lado a otro, de su propio armario al de sus dos compañeras buscando el atuendo más adecuado para conocer a la que ella creía la mujer de su vida. Este último hecho, y aunque se tratase de un personaje famoso y sus oportunidades fueran mínimas, era algo insólito en la vida de la morena, ella no era de ataduras, no era la típica chica a la que llevarte a la cama tras 2 frases bonitas, Raven se iba a la cama si ella quería, no cuando tú lo decidieses ni con promesas que la mayoría no iban a cumplir, Raven vivía su vida, mejor o peor, pero era libre y eso era algo que nunca nadie iba a conseguir arrebatarle. Con una mente prodigiosa y un físico de infarto, la ingeniera tenía muy claro lo que quería y lo que no en su vida, exprimía cada segundo y sacaba el máximo jugo a cada momento. Nunca diría que no a un buen plan improvisado.

Clarke la miraba divertida en la cama pensando en todo lo que su amiga había logrado y recordó el momento en el que aquel estúpido Finn jugó con las 2 y estuvo a punto de separarlas. Apenas contaban con 17 años cuando empezó a tontear con cada una, ellas en su infantil e inocente romanticismo había caído rendidas ante los encantos del joven que aprovechó para salir con las 2 y ponerlas en contra. Aquella competición había durado más de lo que le hubiera gustado a Clarke, poco dada a relaciones en general desde entonces, ya que por primera vez en su vida había habido alguien que había conseguido separarla de Raven. La sensación de imaginar su vida lejos de aquel torbellino que era su amiga se le hacía insoportable, cuando Clarke decidió mudarse con Octavia a Los Ángeles sufrió al saber que, además de su madre, abandonaba a su mejor amiga, pero Raven le propuso con los ojos cerrados trasladarse con ella para continuar con su carrera junto a su rubia preferida.

En todo esto andaba pensando una Clarke que, sin percatarse, se había visto cubierta de una enorme pila de ropa.

\- ¿Clarke? Estoy hablándote, si vas a seguir ahí tirada porque tú intención es conocer a tu cuñada con pintas de universitaria encerrada en una biblioteca ese es tu problema, pero me gustaría un poco de ayuda con esto - Raven levantó 2 perchas al aire mientras las agitaba en la cara de Clarke - ¿Crees que es mejor el modelo "vestida para matar" o este modelo "informal porque me eres indiferente pero lo suficientemente sexy para llevarte a mi cama"?

Clarke estalló en una carcajada ante la preocupación de la rubia, eran las 6 y 15 de la tarde y si no se terminaba de decidir llegarían tarde. Realmente tenía mucho que estudiar, muchísimo de hecho, pero estaba segura de que su amiga no la dejaría permanecer en la tranquilidad de una casa en soledad intentando hacer algo por su vida estudiantil. Tumbada sobre la cama de Raven y con sus inseparables apuntes justo debajo de ella, se desperezó a lo largo de la cama dando media vuelta y desplazando toda la ropa que la morena había depositado sobre ella en su búsqueda del modelito perfecto.

\- Raven, sabes que tienes un cuerpo increíble y que eres preciosa, así que...

\- Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero escuchar - su amiga la miraba desesperada -, ese rollo de podrías llevarte a cualquier tio o cualquier tía a la cama no me sirve para nada, así que si no quieres que haga de tu tarde un verdadero infierno intenta hacer un esfuerzo.

La rubia miró hacia arriba lanzando un suspiro, sabía que no pararía hasta que le dijera cual era el modelo que la ayudaría a iniciar su plan de conquista.

\- Creo que el modelo informal para sexy estará bien, además si sabes el magnetismo que tienes para todo ser viviente de este mundo, no sé para qué te preocupas tanto - la rubia volvió a rodar por la cama recuperando sus apuntes mientras miraba el modelo elegido, se trataba de una falda estrecha hasta los tobillos en tonos azules junto con un top blanco que dejaba al descubierto el moreno y terso abdomen de su amiga.

Raven se desvistió y se colocó rápidamente la ropa elegida por Clarke que seguía tumbada en la cama enfrascada en sus apuntes. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados con varios rotos en la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantas blancas que realzaba su poderoso busto y una camisa larga de cuadros rojos y negros, rematadas por unas Vans negras algo rotas, pero claro Clarke no tenía tiempo de preocuparse en ir de tienda en tienda, "no tengo tiempo para distracciones", solía decir la rubia y era la misma Raven la que muchas veces tenía que obligarla a salir, como aquella misma tarde. A pesar de las protestas y del levantamiento de cejas de Clarke, que a Raven le parecía de lo más cómico porque sabía que su amiga no podía enfadarse con ella, consiguió que aceptara acompañarlas al evento con la condición impuesta por la rubia de que podría llevarse sus apuntes. La morena miró por encima del espejo en el que se observaba mirándola como subrayaba algo en sus apuntes, "modelo ratita de biblioteca" pensó Raven riéndose para si.

Octavia entró hecha una furia en la habitación mientras Raven terminaba de marcar sus pómulos, mirando la tranquilidad a la hora de arreglarse de una y la poca predisposición de la otra de levantar la vista y la atención de sus apuntes.

\- Chicas, a ver no quiero sonar borde ni autoritaria en absoluto, sería mi última intención en estos momentos desde luego... - Octavia intentaba mantener la calma mientras reía sarcásticamente - ...pero resulta que en 20 minutos tenemos que estar en la sede de la productora, y no Raven, me da igual que no hayas terminado de maquillarte pero nos vamos. YA.

Clarke pegó un salto de la cama mientras ordenaba sus innumerables folios mientras Raven hacia el saludo militar a su amiga.

\- No sé como será la verdadera comandante, pero tú no te quedas nada atrás guapa.

\- Raven...

\- Nos vamos chicas, la mujer de mi vida nos espera - dijo Raven dando saltitos de alegría mientras salía por la puerta que daba al salón.

Clarke miró a Octavia unos segundos antes de terminar de salir de la habitación mientras le tocaba dulcemente el hombro.

\- Todo saldrá bien O, lo más difícil ya está hecho - sus ojos azules intentaban transmitirle calma y confianza a su amiga - sabes que has trabajado duro y que nadie en este mundo se lo merece más que tú, además mientras consigas mantener a raya a la loca de tu amiga creo que Lexa no saldrá corriendo.

\- Dios, había intentado borrar de mi mente la imagen de Raven insinuándose a nuestra gran comandante - Octavia rió abrazando a su amiga, sus palabras le habían infundido el valor que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos - Gracias Clarke, de verdad, sabes que no sería lo mismo sin ustedes allí apoyándome.

\- Yo te apoyo, Raven va de caza - las dos chicas rieron mientras escuchaban a esta última meterles prisa.

Ante los suspiros de agobio de Clarke, el frenesí de Raven y el nerviosismo de Octavia, las tres amigas se montaron en el coche mientras cada una iba perdida en sus propios pensamientos ante la que sin duda alguna sería una de las tardes que ninguna de las tres olvidaría.

\- ¿Crees que la comandante dejará atrás algún día su fama ante los medios de inaccesible y antisocial? - no había cosa en este mundo que le gustara a Lincoln que picar a Lexa.

Habían llegado 10 minutos antes de las 7 de la tarde para que Lexa pudiera pasar antes para que le dieran unos pequeños retoques de maquillaje y en ello estaban mientras Anya repasaba el planning de la reunión y Lincoln no dejaba de divertirse a su costa.

\- Lincoln...sabes que no soy antisociable, pero a ver como te digo esto, el problema es mientras tú te tiras todo lo que se te acerca yo prefiero que se mantengan por lo menos a un metro de mi cuello si es posible - Lexa lo fulminó con unos ojos verdes que albergaban la tensión y lo poco que le gustaba a la castaña todo ese tipo de eventos.

\- Lexa, sé que no es el momento, pero tenemos que hablar del tema de la nueva asistente - Anya cortó la broma entre los dos - creo que no ayuda para nada a esa fama de la que habla Lincoln cuando llevas más de 6 en lo que vamos de año.

\- Si porque según mi media, si estamos a mediados de Junio vas a una media de una asistente al mes, comandante - comentó Lincoln siguiendo con su ritual de picarla.

\- Anya es que sabes que no me gusta que me anden siguiendo por el set de rodaje a cada paso que doy - Lexa prefirió ignorar esta vez los comentarios de su amigo - te tengo a ti para organizar los eventos, sabes que no necesito tener un perrito faldero que me lleve el café ni haga cosas que puedo hacer yo misma.

La morena sabía que Lexa llevaba razón, no era una famosa al uso, ella era todo lo contrario, mientras la mayoría de las celebraties, incluido Lincoln, preferían cualquier tipo de evento donde pavonearse ante miles de flashes y espectadores ella era feliz en la tranquilidad de un buen vino y un buen libro en la paz de su casa. Sin embargo, sabía por el bien de su amiga que no ayudaba para nada a su papel en la sociedad esa fama de "repelente de asistentas" cuando , además,dado a sus continuos viajes ella no podría encargarse de llevar su agenda al día y Lexa, pese a lo que ella le gustaría, tenía demasiadas promociones y demasiados planes a lo largo de sus días que necesitaban una organización. Miró a su amiga intentando trasmitirle sus pensamientos y esta los captó.

\- Está bien Anya, intentaré que la próxima becaria que me mandes no me ponga una orden de alejamiento - su amiga sonrió ante la profesionalidad de la actriz, sabiendo que para ella era realmente duro la poca privacidad a la que se veía sometida.

\- Claro que si cariño, de hecho antes hablando con Jaha y con Pike hemos pensado que tu nueva asistente pertenecerá a la productora, así iniciaremos el proceso de involucrarlos en el proyecto - continuó tras la cara de asombro de una Lexa que se acababa de dar cuenta que había caído en el anzuelo que su amiga le había ido lanzando - Tras la reunión te la presentaré, es una chica encantadora te lo puedo asegurar, me han hablado maravillas de...

Lexa se levantó como un resorte de la silla de maquillaje ante la mirada de miedo y asombro de sus dos amigos. Se había puesto las manos en la espalda y eso no presagiaba nada bueno, sin embargo empezó a hablar muy tranquila lo que descolocó más aún a los presentes en el pequeño vestíbulo.

\- Está bien, si eso te ayuda con tu nuevo contrato lo haré, pero no prometo pasar esta vez tampoco del mes ¿de acuerdo? Si la chica no me gusta ya sabes lo que hay Anya.

La representante miró a su amiga orgullosa mientras la abrazaba, aún sabiendo que esta era tan fría como un témpano y que era poco dada a ese tipo de cariño mientras Lincoln se unía de forma pícara al abrazo.

\- Parece que la comandante está cambiando su actitud ante la sociedad - rió ante el empujón de Lexa separándose del abrazo - desde luego, bendita la mujer que consiga domarte algún día.

\- Lincoln cállate, ya sabes que las paredes oyen...

\- Está bien, está bien, hoy os dado fuerte por mí ¿eh? El secreto de la gran Heda está a buen recaudo conmigo - Lincoln le guiño un ojo a Anya mientras esta se dirigía hacia la puerta mientras le susurraba a Lexa - aunque sabes que lo pienso igual.

Tras recibir un codazo en las costillas que casi lo deja sin aire, los tres amigos empezaron a andar hacia la sala de juntas.

 **Bueno chicas, ante todo pediros disculpas por la tardanza, en este finde habrá otro capítulo prometido e intentaré subirlos con más asiduidad pero dada las pocas facilidades de poder subirlos desde el móvil se me ha hecho un poco cuesta arriba no tener un ratito para colgaros este episodio.**

 **Me encantan vuestras reviews y estaré encantada de aceptar cualquier sugerencia, también me gustaría saber si os gustan más los capítulos así más larguitos o de la otra manera, cualquier cosa prometo contestar!**

 **Mil besos a todas y os aseguro que iremos descubriendo a esa mujer de verde de Izal en próximos capítulos :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Anya caminaba revisando todas las notas de su reunión, hablando a un Lincoln y una Lexa que seguían alternando bromas entre ellos, el joven había decidido optar por una simple camiseta blanca con abertura en forma de V que destacaba el principio de unos marcados pectorales, el blanco de la camiseta básica no hacia si no destacar la piel morena del actor que sabía de su facilidad para hacer que cualquier mujer que se le acercara enloqueciera. Lo completaba una gorra de los Yankees que le daba un aire informal a su aspecto junto con sus Adidas blancas y unos vaqueros bastantes más rotos de lo que le hubiera gustado a Anya para una reunión como aquella, sin embargo, al mirar de reojo a su representado sabía que Lincoln fascinaba simplemente con su sola presencia.

Del otro lado teníamos a una Lexa preparada especialmente para la ocasión, ella y no Lincoln, era el principal reclamo publicitario de ese acuerdo, ella era uno de esos principales puntos determinantes que conseguían cerrar o no acuerdos. Ya que había aceptado la proposición de la jefa y representante de City of Light,su querida Anya, su profesionalidad y saber estar le hacían inevitable haber pasado por vestuario y maquillaje antes de dirigirse hacia el salón de juntas junto a sus dos amigos. Tras observar a Lincoln con una sonrisa irónica se detuvo un instante en lo impresionante que se hallaba Lexa. Con un simple vestido de tirantas verde de encaje y ajustado a su torneado busto la castaña lucía un escote de infarto a pesar de no ser este especialmente prominente, pero Lexa y su equipo de vestuario sabían sacar el máximo provecho posible a unas medidas ya de por si perfectas.

En apenas media hora la actriz estaba preparada para dejar morir por infarto a más de uno y más de una. El vestido le caía ajustadamente por las caderas hasta llegar a unas piernas definidas y que parecían no tener fin. El corte de la tela, tras los muslos, dejaba traslucir totalmente sus piernas y un color moreno de piel que había conseguido en las últimas semanas tras pasar más de un día en la Bahía de Santa Mónica, pese a las reiteradas protestas del director creativo de Heda que le insistía en que la comandante no se dedicaba entre batalla y batalla a tostarse al sol. Su melena castaña caía sutilmente sobre uno de sus hombros, con las ondas de su pelo marcadas naturalmente de forma informal y el sutil maquillaje de sus ojos Anya estaba segura de que no había mujer en todo Hollywood, y se atrevería a apostar que en la Tierra, que con menos consiguiera resultar tan irresistiblemente atractiva.

Anya iba a comentarle algo sobre el acto promocional cuando Lexa se percató de que se había dejado el bolso en el coche.

\- Tardaré solo 10 segundos Anya, de verdad.

\- Está bien, Lincoln y yo iremos entrando en la sala de juntas, recuerda que es en en el último pasillo - Anya miraba sus papeles rebuscando en él que había apuntado los datos que le habían aportado para Lexa - Debería estar esperándote tu nueva asistenta de todas formas, esperaba presentártela yo misma pero ya veo que va a resultar imposible, Lexa, cariño, no tardes, ¿estarás bien verdad? Se llama Octavia Blake, según me han dicho es una grandísima profesional, recuerda lo que me prometiste, yo tengo que entrar ya en la reunión.

\- Sabes que estará todo bien, Anya, una comandante siempre cumple sus promesas, tardaré menos de 3 minutos en hacer mi aparición estelar sobre estos tacones de infarto en la sala de juntas, espero que te basten 3 minutos para tenerlos a todos dominados para cuando yo llegue, ¿de acuerdo? - la actriz abrazó a su amiga sabiendo de sobra lo muchísimo que podía ganar con este acuerdo su representante.

Lexa se retiró, mirando a su amiga con tristeza mientras esta le daba las llaves del coche, siempre pendiente de ella aunque por delante tuviera uno de los mejores acuerdos de su carrera, se preguntó si algún día podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, se había convencido de que necesitaba esa asistente, no podía permitir que su amiga se desviviera y viviera preocupada por ella cuando la empresa que fundó con tanto esfuerzo no hacía más que crecer. Definitivamente intentaría soportar a su inminente asistente por ella. Era su mejor amiga, su hermana e incluso sabía ejercer de madre cuando era necesario, sin duda, ella era el principal y único motivo por el que se había comprometido a toda esa farsa de actos publicitarios que nada tenía que ver con lo que ella en realidad se dedicaba. Le gustaba, le apasionaba actuar, mimetizarse con cada uno de sus personajes, pensar y sentir por y con ellos, desde que había tenido uso de razón Anya había estado a su lado y también su sueño de lograr ser algún día la actriz que era hoy en día. Vió las espaldas de Lincoln y Anya alejarse mientras daba vueltas en su mente y se giró sobre sus altísimos zapatos de tacón Gucci y salió disparada hasta el ascensor que la conduciría hasta el subsótano segundo donde habían aparcado el coche.

Mientras tanto en el subsótano 3 Octavia bramaba contra el tráfico mientras salía disparada explicando los últimos detalles de cómo trascurriría todo. En 5 minutos empezaría la reunión, Clarke y Raven se quedarían fuera de la sala y luego acompañarían a Octavia al acto que se desarrollaría en la galería principal del edificio situado en la primera planta. En los alrededores de la impresionante construcción ya se arremolinaban cientos de seguidores de Heda y de la serie, y eso que el anuncio de que la actriz atendería a unos cuantos fans se había producido hacía apenas media hora. Según la habían informado Lexa ya estaba en el edificio, había llegado unos minutos antes que ella, entrando sin dificultad en el coche de Anya junto a otro de los actores de la serie, Lincoln, por una de las puertas traseras que conducían a uno de los múltiples aparcamientos que contenían.

\- Raven, prométeme que intentarás ocultar un poco tu lado fan obsesivo-posesivo - Octavia pulsó justo delante del ascensor la planta de la sala de juntas - mira, me han asignado la función de no separarme de Lexa en ningún momento - los ojos de Raven se iluminaron -, la idea principal es la de ser su asistente durante el rodaje de la nueva temporada que ya ha comenzado, pero ya sabemos como es nuestra querida comandante y su fama de repelente de personas...

\- O, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - la morena sonrió ante la cara de su amiga que entornaba los ojos - es broma cariño, Clarke y yo nos portaremos... ¿Clarke? No me puedo creer que sigas con esos folios pegados en las manos.

La rubia levantó su cabeza al tiempo que entraban en el ascensor, sorprendida por la pregunta de su amiga.

\- Ya te dije que si venía sería con esta condición...

\- Está bien, está bien, esta es la planta, no me hagáis recordaros lo muchísimo que me juego por favor - Octavia puso cara suplicante mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían dejando frente a ella un impresionante vestido verde que dejó a Octavia y a Raven boquiabiertas, Clarke seguía a lo suyo, ni siquiera había levantado la vista - esto, yo...

\- Tengo un poco bastante de prisa - la voz de Lexa era grave y ni siquiera sonreía - podemos seguir mirándonos las caras o podéis apartaros y dejadme que coja el ascensor, creo que es una elección bastante sencilla ¿verdad?

Clarke frunció el ceño mientras dirigía una mirada feroz ante la bordería de la mujer situada delante, pero justo entonces pasó por su lado golpeándola en el brazo mientras ocupaba su posición en el ascensor, mientras Raven y Octavia que ya estaban fuera tiraban para devolverla a la realidad y sacarla de aquel cubículo. Fue Octavia la única en hablar.

\- Lexa, yo soy...

\- Como te he dicho ahora no tengo tiempo para nada más, si quieres un autógrafo luego tendrás tu oportunidad en la convención - y sin más apretó el botón de bajada mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban dejando a las 3 amigas como si acabaran de abofetearlas.

\- Genial, esto es genial, mi primer contacto con Lexa y me confunde con una fan, además no sé ni siquiera a dónde va, ya debería estar en la reunión, ya te dije que era el ser más borde de este mundo - dijo a Raven que miraba cabizbaja ante la actitud que había mostrado su adorada actriz ante ellas.

\- Octavia, entra, por favor, la reunión está a punto de comenzar - un hombre moreno, bastante alto y con un traje chaqueta que denotaba quien era la autoridad allí se dirigió hacia la morena - Anya está ya dentro, me ha comentado que Lexa había ido a por su bolso, ella misma entrara cuando llegue, pero no podemos retrasar la firma más.

La productora suspiró mirando a sus 2 amigas, haciéndole una advertencia con las cejas a Raven que seguía impresionada con la frialdad de Lexa y tras esto desapareció por la acristalada puerta de la elegante sala de juntas. Raven suspiró alejándose y se sentó en una de las sillas unidas a una pared que distaba bastante del pasillo que daba a la sala, así por lo menos no se volvería a cruzar al huracán de mal humor de Lexa hasta la convención de luego.

\- Valiente gilipollas la tal Lexa - escuchó a Clarke de lejos que seguía con su multitud de apuntes entre las manos - creo que para un polvo con ella deberías comprar un bozal por lo menos - Raven sonrió algo más animada - eh, tal vez la hayamos pillado en un mal momento... alguien que se debe al publico no puede ser tan sumamente odiosa, luego lo volveremos a intentar ¿vale?.

Raven asintió, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, que intentaba ordenar sus apuntes.

\- Creo que voy a ir a ver si en este edificio de lujo sirven algún café medio decente, ¿quieres alguno? La fiera estará ya en la reunión, no te preocupes - Clarke rió dándole un golpecito en el hombro, la rubia sabía la decepción que acababa de llevarse su amiga - estaré aquí en menos de un minuto.

Lexa había recogido su bolso del coche y se había apresurado a volver a tomar el ascensor, Anya le había mandado un mensaje que se aligerara que la reunión ya había comenzado. Sabía que habían sido apenas unos segundos pero si esas tres, seguramente seguidoras que habían conseguido colarse, se hubieran apartado del ascensor ella no hubiera tenido que perder su tiempo apremiándolas a apartarse. A veces se sorprendía del efecto que la televisión causaba en las mentes jóvenes como aquella, se había reído recordando sus caras boquiabiertas al tener ante ellas a Heda, bueno todas menos aquella rubia que la miraba con gesto enfadado, seguro porque no le había prestado atención, todas pensaban que eran diferentes ante sus ojos lo cual la hizo todavía más sonreír mientras su ascensor la dirigía hacia la dichosa reunión.

Clarke soltó unos cuantos temas en la silla paralela a Raven y con un solo tema entre las manos se decidió a andar hasta un mostrador en el que le indicaron que había una máquina en esa planta, a la izquierda del pasillo por donde habían entrado. La joven le dió las gracias y se dirigió con la cabeza sumergida en el fascinante mundo de las bacterias Helicobacter pylori, causante de la mayoría de úlceras conocidas, entre ellas la úlcera de estómago. "No me extrañaría que esa estúpida padezca de algo que la haga tener esa pinta de estirada...", Clarke iba sonriendo pensando en las indisposiciones estomacales de la actriz cuando de repente sus apuntes salieron disparados tras chocarse contra lo que ella le había parecido un muro hormigón. Por si fuera poco había acabado de rodillas ante sus folios desparramados por el suelo y su cabeza ante unos tacones impresionantemente caros y altos.

Clarke alzó la vista y se encontró con unas interminables piernas verdes, torneadas y morenas y que parecían tan sedosas al tacto que a la rubia le dieron ganas de acercar una de sus manos. Sin embargo, mientras pronunciaba una frase de perdón y recogía sus apuntes, levantó un poco más su cabeza y pudo ver el borde y el color del vestido de su pasivo atacante. "No puede ser, ¿otra vez la estúpida mujer de verde? ¿Otra vez esta dichosa actriz?". Clarke siguió levantando su mirada hasta que sus sospechas se aclararon. Ahí estaba ella, impérrita, impasible y con un odio velado en sus ojos verdes. Esto seguro que no entraba en sus planes.

\- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Estás empeñada en que llegue tarde a la reunión o algo por el estilo? ¿Crees que es muy normal ir caminando por ahí con la vista en...? - Lexa le quitó uno de sus folios a la vez que Clarke se levantaba, esperando ver su cara impresa en ellos, pero no, lo que vió fueron miles de dibujos de moléculas y bacterias representadas - ¿bacterias? ¿crees que es muy normal venir a una convención a conocerme con unos apuntes sobre bacterias?

\- Estoy bien, gracias - Clarke bufó ante la burla y bordería de la actriz - y uno, no soy una de tus seguidoras que soportan tus constantes malos tratos y dos, no estoy aquí para tratar de conseguir nada tuyo. Eso no va conmigo.

\- Vaya, así que la señorita ha decidido que la sala de reuniones de una productora de la empresa cinematográfica es mucho mejor que una biblioteca - dijo Lexa mientras se fijaba en el lunar que adornaba la boca de la rubia, el azul de los ojos de la joven que tenía delante la había hecho olvidar la prisa que tenía.

Clarke se sentía descubierta por la prepotencia y el cinismo de las palabras de la castaña. No sabía como alguien tan impresionante podía llegar a ser tan irritable.

\- Mira, no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo sobre mis hábitos de estudios - Clarke se acercó a ella quedando cerca de la cara de la actriz, intentando mostrarse imponente, pero era en vano, esa mujer irradiaba un aura de superioridad inalcanzable para ella - y creo que todas esas personas que esperan algo de ti están bastantes equivocados con lo que su gran Heda puede darles, señorita Woods - la rubia sonrió ante esta provocación - en mi opinión tampoco eres nada del otro mundo.

Lexa avanzó un poco más hacia ella, la furia llenaba sus maravillosos ojos verdes y elevó la barbilla en un claro gesto de autoridad, iba a responderle cuando alguien la agarró del brazo.


	7. Chapter 7

La reunión estaba a punto de terminar y Lexa miraba a Jaha, director general de la productora, ultimando los últimos detalles de la firma con una Anya concentrada al máximo en el papel que el hombre le extendía. A su otro lado se situaba Pike, segundo de Jaha y otro de los firmantes en el poderoso acuerdo que Octavia, situada detrás de ellos, había redactado y conseguido. La castaña se fijó en lo atractiva que era, tenía un color de ojos que seguramente cautivarían a quien los mirase y la forma que tenían de achinarse cuando sonreía era encantadora. Esa mujer iba a ser su asistente y, a decir verdad, no le disgustaba la idea de tenerla pegada a su espalda casi las 24 horas del día.

Además, todavía le resultaba graciosa la cara que había puesto minutos antes cuando la actriz la confundió con una fan, "no puede culparme de eso, de 10 personas que se me acercan 5 quieren un autógrafo con selfie incluido y las otras 5 que me acueste con ellas..." Lexa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa recordando su encuentro con las tres amigas, la verdad es que para pasar un buen rato le valía cualquiera de las tres, las dos morenas y la rubia. La rubia. Torció el gesto al recordarla.

Se había pasado toda la reunión pensando en ella. Le molestaba, le irritaba la soberbia y la chulería que aquella niñata había desplegado ante ella, sin importarle ni siquiera quién era. ¿No era lo que siempre habías pedido Lexa? ¿Qué te valorasen como persona y no por tu fama o tu éxito? Pensándolo así...no, esa rubia debía haberle guardado el respeto que alguien como ella se merecía, ¿cómo se había atrevido a menospreciarla de esa forma? A ella, a la gran Lexa Woods, la gran Heda, nadie se reía de la comandante. Si no hubiera sido por la llegada de Lincoln hacia 40 minutos hubiera puesto a aquella idiota en su sitio.

 _\- Lexa, cariño, ¿qué esperas para entrar en la reunión? - Lincoln la agarraba por su brazo derecho, quedando justo al lado de ella, lo suficiente para que se agachara y le susurrase en su oído - Mira comandante, sabes ya de tu famita, no la pifies con esta rubia, una vez más no._

 _La joven se sacudió del brazo de su amigo y le dedicó una mirada feroz a la rubia que la miraba cruzada de brazos divertida. ¿Le parecía entretenido humillarla de esa forma?_

 _\- Si, será mejor que te la lleves, a nuestra querida comandante no le gusta que la bajen a la Tierra para quitarle sus humos de diva - Lincoln abrió la boca sin disimular la sorpresa que le producía que hubiera alguien en este planeta que fuera capaz de hacer frente a Lexa, los únicos que podían hacerlo y porque no le quedaba más remedio a la actriz eran él mismo y su inseparable Anya._

 _\- Vaya, parece que la rubita tiene ganas de rodeo ¿no Lincoln? Mira niñita, soy..._

 _Clarke levantó una mano impidiéndole hablar._

 _\- Sé perfectamente quién eres y para nada me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo - Lincoln volvió a agarrar a su amiga temiéndose lo peor, pocas veces había visto esa ira en los ojos de su amiga - Así que, si me disculpas señorita Woods, tengo que ir a por café y seguir esperando para tu convención, no por gusto propio por supuesto, pero todavía hay gente en este mundo que te adora y a la que deberías cierto respeto - arrancó el folio de las manos de Lexa que todavía no se lo había devuelto mientras Clarke lo miraba -, y por cierto estudio medicina y viendo tu mal carácter espero que nunca tenga que ser yo la que te cure, si este que supuestamente es tu trabajo y tratas así a los que te rodean... dicen que donde las dan las toman ¿no?._

 _Clarke se giró con una sonrisa irónica sobre sus pasos, mientras Lincoln conseguía agarrar ahora por los dos brazos a un huracán que pretendía continuar aquella discusión y hacerle Dios sabe qué a aquella rubia._

 _\- Lexa, la reunión, por favor, piensa en Anya._

 _Pero Clarke parecía haber descubierto lo divertido que era sacar de sus casillas a Lexa Woods y antes de perderse por el pasillo que daba a las máquinas de café se giró diciendo:_

 _\- Un placer Lincoln, puede que a ti si que me haya alegrado la vista y el día conocerte - le guiñó un ojo pícara y desapareció tras el muro que dividía ambos pasillos._

 _Lincoln arrastró a su amiga hacia el final de la pared a escasos metros de la sala de juntas y miró el enfado en los ojos verdes de su amiga. Aquellos ojos eran la única debilidad de la actriz, quien la conociera sabía que detrás de su máscara de frialdad su mirada era el canal por donde la actriz no podía ocultar nada._

 _-¿Puedes explicarme quién era esa? ¿Y por qué no puedes ser o intentar por lo menos ser simpática por una vez?_

 _\- Mira, Lincoln, no me calientes más todavía, ha sido esa rubia solita, yo solo me dirigía a la sala cuando ella casi me derriba._

 _\- ¿Casi te derriba? ¿A ti? - Lincoln intentaba disimular lo gracioso que le había resultado todo y poniendo su mano en la espalda abrió la puerta que daba directamente a la sala de juntas- Aunque he de reconocer que con esa delantera esa rubia podría derribarme cuando quisiera, lo siento comandante, no siempre vas a ganar en esta competición._

 _Tras un bufido de desesperación ante las bromas de machito de Lincoln, ambos entraron a la reunión que ya había dado comienzo._

\- ¿Entonces has vuelto a cruzártela? - Raven bebía del café que su amiga le había traído, impaciente de saber por qué Clarke había tardado tanto.

\- Si, para mi desgracia parece que estoy condenada a encontrarme una y otra vez con ella - Clarke suspiró mientras ocupaba la silla colindante a su amiga y la miraba de reojo - ¿Te puedes creer que ha actuado como si fuera un ente superior? Valiente payasa, se merecía que alguien le bajase los humos.

\- Al final tenía razón O, es realmente una estúpida - Raven rió, estaba un poco más de humor tras el chasco que le había producido su encuentro con la actriz - bueno, después de que estamos aquí gracias a ella deberíamos ir a verla cuando salga O ¿no?

Clarke chasqueó la lengua al saber que otra vez tendría que verla, soplaba al café que le ardía en las manos, Raven tenía razón, después de que Octavia les había conseguido los pases para acceder a la firma no podían dejarla en mal lugar, lo que haría sería acompañarla y quedarse en un segundo plano para que la actriz no tuviera oportunidad de cobrarse su venganza. No, de eso nada, se mantendría al lado de su amiga y así conseguiría enfurecerla más, de todas formas ella no podría decirle nada, sabía que no era nueva en esto y que las cámaras la rodearían y todos estarían pendientes de cada movimiento suyo. Sonrió al recordar como sus preciosos ojos verdes centelleaban de furia, no se podía negar que era realmente preciosa, recordó sus largas piernas y lo cerca que había estado de aquella mujer. Mientras no abriera esa boca que tenía dando salida a sus pensamientos estaba segura de que podía tener a quien quisiera. Todo eso, claro está, si no abría la boca.

\- Está bien Raven, creo que deberíamos ir bajando - Clarke se asomó hacia el pasillo cuya cristalera al fondo revelaba que la reunión estaba en su punto final, Raven asintió y tendiéndole sus inseparables apuntes a la rubia comenzaron a andar hacia el ascensor que las dirigiría hasta la primera planta.

Lexa había estrechado la mano de los dos hombres que acababan de unirse a la gran COL, Anya rebosaba alegría y su amiga le acarició el brazo en señal de afecto. Su encuentro con la chica de los apuntes la había irritado soberanamente, pero era actriz, tenía esa facilidad para mostrar la cara que realmente todos querían ver. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Lincoln intentaba ligarse a su nueva asistente y se volvió deseosa de devolvérsela a su amigo.

\- Oye Lincoln - Octavia y el actor miraron hacia Lexa sorprendidos porque se dirigiera a ellos con ese tono meloso - ¿crees que la rubia estará abajo?

Lincoln sabía que Lexa iba a devolvérsela, la conocía tan bien que poco podría hacer para evitar la estocada de la comandante, que ahora lo miraba pícaramente esperando la próxima jugada.

\- Pues no sé a quién te refieres ahora mismo - bajó la mirada para intentar ignorarla y sonrió seductoramente a Octavia, siguiendo con su ritual.

\- Claro que si tonto - esta vez fue Lexa quien agarró a su amigo del brazo llamando su atención - ¿cómo la habías llamado? Ah si, "la rubia de la delantera prodigiosa".

Lexa estalló en una carcajada viendo como su amigo enrojecía, mientras Octavia entrelazaba sus manos nerviosas sin saber donde meterse. Había conseguido devolver a su amigo cada uno de los piques de ese día y se sentía realmente satisfecha.

\- Creo que es amiga tuya ¿no Octavia? - la aludida la miró directamente a los ojos sin entender a quien se refería - Una chica así rubia, con aires un poco de superioridad y que estudia medicina. Se chocó conmigo mientras volvía a la reunión, fue la misma chica que os acompañaba a ti y a otra chica en el ascensor.

\- Clarke - ¿de verdad Lexa había dicho aires de superioridad? ¿De Clarke? Sabía el sentido de la justicia de su amiga y seguro que quería vengar la decepción de Raven. Oh, Dios mío, qué habían liado ahora aquellas dos - perdónala, está realmente nerviosa, la carrera y los exámenes la tienen saturada, hablaré con ella para que se disculpe más tarde, seguro que no fue su intención.

Lexa levantó la mano quitándole importancia al asunto, sonrió al ver que Octavia creía que era culpa suya y eso le produjo cierta ternura. Definitivamente, iba a vengarse de aquella rubita pero le producía cierta tristeza el pensar que aquella joven, de la que Anya le había comentado que fue la principal y única precursora de aquel acuerdo, había sido relegada a la acción de campo, y a un campo que en nada tenía que ver con lo suyo, aquella chica iba a ser su asistenta. Había prometido a Anya que la trataría bien y además la chica no le resultaba indiferente, quizás podría hasta ayudarle en ciertos temas que tenía por resolver...

\- No te preocupes, Octavia - Lincoln la miró sorprendido, ¿la comandante pasando por alto aquella ofensa? Sin embargo, a él si que se la había devuelto en grande - no es tu culpa, de verdad, más tarde será complicado poder cruzar más de dos palabras con tu amiga - Lexa meditaba en su cabeza cómo podría poner en su lugar a su odiosa amiga.

\- Viene acompañando a Raven, es la otra chica que me acompañaba, es fan realmente de Heda - Octavia bajó la mirada avergonzada temiendo en cualquier momento que esa armonía de Lexa revelará la verdadera naturaleza de la actriz, de la que todos hablaban.

\- ¿Raven es fan mía? Vaya, entonces si que había una seguidora en el ascensor, solo me fallaron otras dos - Lexa soltó una carcajada disimulando - pues dado que tú y yo vamos a pasar muchísimo tiempo juntas, creo que deberías invitarlas un día de esta semana al rodaje para que puedan conocer más de cerca como se graba la serie.

Definitivamente algo no iba bien, pensó Lincoln, o Lexa había caído perdidamente enamorada de su nueva asistente, lo cual dada la personalidad de la mujer eso no iba con ella, o algo le estaba pasando por la mente. Si, sin duda se inclinaba por lo segundo, volvió la mirada ante la emoción de Octavia que se había quedado paralizada. Seguro que no se esperaba una comandante tan dócil.

\- ¡Creo que les encantará! - Octavia la abrazó ante el asombro de Lincoln y de una Lexa que no creía lo que estaba pasando, Anya los miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la otra parte de la habitación donde conversaba de frente con los dos directivos que quedaban de espaldas.

Octavia se retiró rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no podía creerse que hubiera perdido la forma de aquella manera. Miró hacia abajo avergonzada mientras intentaba disculparse, cerró los ojos porque sabía que en cualquier momento la furia se desataría sobre ella, sin embargo escuchó de nuevo como Lexa se reía.

\- Octavia no te disculpes, no soy tan mala como me pintan de verdad - aquella chica le había caído en gracia, ya podía sentirse afortunada desde luego, y además iba a brindarle la ocasión perfecta para devolvérsela a su amiga - Simplemente, no me gusta el contacto físico...no de esta manera - le sonrió de lado sensualmente y le dió la espalda mientras Jaha llamaba a una patidifusa Octavia.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás planeando Lexa? - Lincoln se había puesto delante de ella y le cortaba el paso.

\- Querido Lincoln, una comandante nunca pierde una guerra - y sin más, abandonó la zona acristalada y puso rumbo a aquel maravilloso evento que le esperaba en la primera planta.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Entonces todo cerrado, Anya, es un placer para nosotros poder formar parte de la coalición de City of Lights - era Jaha él que hablaba mientras abría la puerta de la sala de juntas para que fuese Anya la primera que dejase la habitación - te mandaré el dossier con todo lo hablado en la reunión, aquí tienes tu parte del contrato.

Anya estaba en sus pensamientos pero alargó la mano instintivamente mientras depositaba el contrato en su cartera de cuero marrón. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la sonrisa maliciosa de Lexa y la cara pensativa de Lincoln, esos dos estaban tramando algo y cuando eso sucedía no solía traer nada bueno. Jaha dió algunas instrucciones a Octavia y la representante vió al final del alargado pasillo de la empresa a sus dos dolores de cabeza esperando el ascensor.

\- Disculpad Jaha, Pike, tengo que hablar con mi representada antes del evento, Octavia te veré abajo, creo que hemos elegido el peor día para empezar con tu ronda - Anya le pusó una mano en el hombro mientras la alejaba de los dos hombres, intentando reconfortarla, conocía a Lexa y sabía lo que le esperaba a aquella pobre chica si su amiga se lo proponía - Sobre todo no establezcas contacto físico con ella - Anya tuvo que reír ante la cara que puso la chica, seguramente al recordar aquel abrazo de apenas unos minutos antes - tranquila, no es un monstruo, por lo menos no tal y como lo pintan en la prensa y redes sociales, tan solo sé tú misma, me han hablado realmente maravillas de tu persona y de tu profesionalidad y seguro que por lo menos conseguimos que pases del mes, ahora tengo que alcanzar a tu comandante antes de que coja ese maldito ascensor.

La representante vió que Lexa y Lincoln ya estaban entrando en el ascensor cuando consiguió meter su costosa cartera e impedir que el ascensor bajara sin ellos.

\- Vaya, ¿ahora tenéis prisa por algún motivo en especial? - Anya los miraba a uno y a otro intentando descifrar qué planeaban esta vez, sin embargo sabía que su amiga era un muro infraqueable en cuanto a mostrar sentimientos y expresiones fuera de la pantalla y Lincoln, bueno Lincoln parecía tan perdido como ella misma.

Los tres guardaron silencio retándose con la mirada hasta que Lexa empezó a reír como hacía mucho tiempo que Anya no escuchaba a su amiga, parecía...¿divertida? Si, esa era la palabra, Lexa parecía realmente divertida con algo.

\- Anya, amiga mía, querías que mostrará interés en el evento tan agotador que me espera abajo y ahora que lo muestro entras hecha un torbellino en el ascensor.

\- Si cariño, porque nos conocemos y tu interés o es algo que estáis planeando ustedes dos solitos - Anya levantó un dedo acusador mientras los señalaba - o es algún tipo de interés sexual por alguien, lo cual en ninguno de los dos casos me deja tranquila.

\- Pues esta vez yo no tengo nada que ver - Lincoln levantó sus musculosos brazos aparentando inocencia, se veía realmente cómico intentando demostrar que por una vez él no era el cabecilla - y de verdad que tienes que creerme, mi único interés sexual era la preciosidad de asistenta que le habéis pùesto a nuestra querida comandante y que ella misma se ha encargado de espantarme. Anya, Lexa me ha echado a los leones.

\- Vamos Lincoln, tú tienes la culpa - Lexa permanecía apoyada contra la pared del ascensor con los brazos cruzados mientras no dejaba de sonreír - quiere ligar con las dos Anya, primero se mete en el bote a esa rubita estúpida y ahora pretende ligarse a mi asistente. No gracias, no quiero tenerla llorando porque después hayas pasado de ella.

\- A lo mejor es la mujer de mi vida y tú la has espantado solo con abrir esa boquita, con lo guapa que estás callada.

El ascensor llegó a su planta y Anya los fulminó con la mirada haciéndolos callar.

\- Ya basta chicos, creedme, acabo de firmar uno de los acuerdos más importantes de mi vida y ustedes os comportáis como si estuviéramos en un patio de colegio, no quiero más tonterías, Lincoln tienes totalmente prohibido intentarte ligarte a Octavia, ¿de acuerdo?, - Lincoln la miraba contrariado - y tú, Lexa, solo Dios sabe qué está pasando por esa cabeza pero no quiero escuchar más tonterías sobre ninguna rubia ni ninguna portada sensacionalista sobre el evento de esta tarde, ¿queda claro?.

\- A sus órdenes, jefa - Lincoln hacia el saludo militar mientras Lexa sonreía tan solo de pensar la que le esperaba a aquella odiosa rubia, sabiendo que ni siquiera Anya podría impedir algo si se le metía en la cabeza. Aquella tal Clarke y sus dichosos apuntes de medicina la habían enfurecido como hacia mucho que no lo hacían y eso que ella, la gran Heda, vivía entre focos y molestos paparazzis que hacían muchos de sus días un infierno. No podía dejar de pensar en como le había hablado, como le había dado igual quien era ella, pero si incluso había intentado ligar con Lincoln ignorándola. Definitivamente no sabía qué le ocurría con esos dichosos ojos azules que volaban por su mente pero no podía soportar el hecho de que alguien pasara de ella. Para ser sinceros, no era alguien, era ella, ella y ese descaro que había tenido en aquel pasillo la que la habían enfurecido. Clarke iba a aprender qué sucedía cuando se jugaba con fuego.

\- Octavia, ¿queda mucho? - Raven esperaba impaciente al ver a su amiga aparecer por una de las puertas que daba a la gran galería donde ya cientos de fans de la serie Heda se agolpaban tras el cordón de seguridad, Clarke y ella al ser amigas suyas se encontraban al lado de un pequeño escenario con una mesa y varias sillas justo delante de un cartel con la cara de Lexa, caracterizada como Heda, justo en medio de los logotipos de las empresas que participaban en el acto. Clarke había conseguido sentarse un poco apartada del bullicio, justo donde acababa el cartel y donde había encontrado una silla donde poder profundizar en sus folios.

\- No Raven, Anya estaba terminando de explicar los detalles del evento a tu amada Lexa - Raven puso los ojos en blanco recordando la actitud de la actriz - por cierto, creo que antes la pillamos en mal momento - esta vez fue Clarke la que levantó la mirada interesada en la excusa que había encontrado su amiga -, a ver no quiero que suene como excusa Clarke, pero al terminar la reunión he podido hablar con ella y con Lincoln y la verdad es que parecían bastantes cercanos.

\- Cercanos, si, como acercarte a una víbora que está a punto de provocarte un shock anafiláctico con su mordedura, esa es tu Lexa - Clarke se levantó indignada de la silla sin poder creerse lo que Octavia decía, sin embargo nada más pronunciar estas palabras se arrepintió, sabía que su amiga lo estaba pasando bastante mal por la presión tanto del acuerdo como de tratar con aquella odiosa actriz y reculó, mientras tratase bien a sus amigas le daba igual como fuera en realidad - pero me alegro de saber que por lo menos a nosotras tres no nos morderá, O - le guiñó un ojo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- Además os ha invitado a acudir al set de rodaje la semana que viene, por favor decir que si, sé que está intentando poner de su parte para quitarse etiquetas, ¿lo haréis por mí? No me puedo creer que hace unas horas era Raven la que rogara por verla y ahora os este rogando yo por lo mismo.

\- Claro que si, O - su amiga abrazó a la morena - aunque sea una auténtica borde la tipa está tan sumamente buena que no me importaría tenerla en mi cama vestida de comandante, tal vez use la idea de Clarke y le compre un bozal - las tres estallaron en carcajadas mientras Jaha subía al escenario situado en medio de la galería.

\- Es un placer para nosotros... - Jaha empezaba con uno de sus soporíferos discursos mientras los medios de comunicación dirigían sus flashes hacia él y hacia una Anya que sonreía con cortesía mientras respondía las preguntas que le dirigían los numerosos reporteros congregados para cubrir el evento.

Clarke se situó justo detrás del escenario intentando encontrar algo de calma, tras la rueda de prensa todo el bullicio que la rodeaba se multiplicaría por cien cuando aquella mujer pisase con su vestido verde el escenario. Clarke andaba recordando como se ceñía aquel vestido verde a su busto cuando sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír recordando la mirada furiosa de la actriz. No estaba en una buena racha, toda la energía y vitalidad que antaño poseía se las había llevado un coche en colapso frontal con otro, su padre había muerto, se había ido y con él parte de lo que Clarke era. Y allí estaba, sin embargo, volviendo a reír con ganas recordando como había bajado de la nube a aquella espectacular diva. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar como aquellas sinuosas piernas morenas se habían detenido justo delante de su rostro mientras ella intentaba ordenar el caos de sus apuntes desparramados por el suelo.

\- ¿Sabes que nadie queda por encima de la comandante? - una voz ronca le habló al oído mientras la agarraba de la cintura apretándola contra un torso duro y que le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, consiguió darse la vuelta mientras entornó los ojos al encontrarse de frente con ella. Lexa.

\- ¿Has vuelto a por más? Tranquila, no tengo intención de quedar por encima, ni por debajo tuya, realmente no me gustaría tener que compartir ninguna postura contigo - Clarke se había sorprendido ante su propio descaro, esa mujer que seguía agarrándola de la cintura conseguía llevarla al límite.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso, rubia? - Lexa la miró clavando el verde de sus ojos mientras apretaba más fuertemente su agarre quedando cada vez más cerca de la joven - Puedo apostarme contigo que consigo hacerte cambiar de opinión en menos de una semana.

La actriz no sabía qué estaba haciendo, seducirla claro, su plan era llevarla al plato y humillarla, pero la verdad ya que estaban allí tampoco pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacar a la rubia de sus casillas. Sin embargo, ahora estaba perdiendo el control, aquella rubia la hacia olvidarse de donde estaba, la rabia se mezclaba con una sexualidad que hasta hacía apenas unas horas pensaba que no iba a volver a sentir. Todo eso era nuevo, esa mezcla de ganas de matarla allí mismo y ganas de arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos.

Clarke soltó una carcajada, lo necesitaba, aquella mujer la estaba dejando sin aliento con esa cercanía que se hacía cada vez más peligrosa para ambas dado el lugar en el que se encontraban, miró una vez más desafiante a la actriz mientras pasaba su mano de la barbilla de la actriz al principio de su torso. Si quería jugar, iban a jugar desde luego y ella no sería la que perdiese.

\- Claro...si quieres podemos jugar - Lexa entreabrió los labios mientras sentía como aquella mano conseguía ponerla cada vez más nerviosa, sin embargo su rostro era la templanza en persona - lástima que no seas mi tipo y nunca vayas a serlo, prefiero gente con algo de corazón. Lo siento.

Lexa no pudo controlarse y la acorraló tras el panel mientras ascendía sus manos por el abdomen de la rubia que había pegado su frente a la de la actriz y pasaba la mirada del verde de sus ojos a los seductores y gruesos labios de la actriz. Qué estaba haciendo, Lexa era odiosa, era una estúpida actriz que se pensaba que solamente por ser quién era podía tener lo que quisiera y, además, por si todo eso no fuera suficiente era una mujer. Todas las relaciones, o las pocas relaciones según se viere, que Clarke había tenido en su vida se basaban en Finn y algún que otro noviecete del que se acababa cansando lo suficientemente pronto como para poder llamarlo relación. Y ahí estaba ella, con una mujer, a la que cada segundo que pasaba odiaba más, que la sujetaba contra la pared de un escenario tras el que se congregaban cientos y cientos de personas y cámaras.

\- Creo que tu cuerpo ahora mismo no dice lo mismo, tú como medio doctora que eres deberías saber los síntomas que tu cuerpo involuntariamente está liberando - Lexa pasó una mano por el escote de Clarke que estaba empezando a perlarse de sudor ante la subida de temperatura que estaba experimentando con la actriz - tal vez la humedad siga creciendo conforme siga recorriendo hacia abajo...

Los labios de Lexa se aproximaron a los de Clarke que sentía como por mucho que quisiera escupir a aquella mujer en la cara y decirle lo mucho que la odiaba la estaba tentando peligrosamente, la estaba seduciendo, se estaban seduciendo entre ellas mientras intentaban quedar por encima de la otra, puso una mano en las caderas de Lexa que aprovechó para colar una pierna de Clarke en medio de su vestido mientras uno de sus muslos desnudos quedaba sobre los vaqueros de la rubia que sentía como su respiración se aceleraba al ritmo de la de Lexa. ¿Se estaba excitando con una mujer? ¿Se estaba excitando con Lexa? ¿Cómo habían acabado así?, Clarke se inclinó sobre los labios de la actriz.

\- Tal vez la humedad sea pensando en el torso de ese compañero tuyo, Lincoln, ¿no? - Clarke consiguió hacer fuerza de voluntad y se escapó de las redes de Lexa que casi choca contra la pared - No te creas que todos giramos a tu alrededor, hay humanos que todavía no ceden ante tus encantos comandante.

\- ¿Lexa estás lista? Es la cuarta vez que Jaha te llama por el micrófono para que des comienzo a tu parte del evento - Anya acababa de llegar con Octavia, miraba el rostro enfurecido de su amiga mientras veía a su vez a aquella rubia a la cual no conocía y que parecía realmente divertida con algo que ella no terminaba de entender. Octavia lo entendió nada más que llegó, Clarke y Lexa habían vuelto a tener un altercado, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan sumamente complicado? y ella que pensaba que lo más difícil era conseguir el acuerdo, pobre ilusa, pensó. Lexa pasó entre las dos mujeres casi llevandóselas por delante mientras hacia aparición en el escenario saludando ante los vítores de sus fans - ¿y a esta qué mosca le ha picado ahora?.

Clarke se encogió de hombros mientras se paseó divertida hasta el borde del escenario para situarse al lado de Raven que esperaba su turno para subir a encontrarse con su querida y amada Heda.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que se lo hayan pasado tan bien como yo escribiéndolo, es un poco más largo de lo habitual y la historia da un poco de giro, me encantaría leer vuestras reviews y que me contéis que os ha aparecido este capi! Muchísimos besitos a todos los que me léeis y disculpad la tardanza, pero prometo que intento recompesaros con cada capítulo que hago!**

 **P.D. Fanfiction no me deja adjuntar enlaces a canciones a los fics, lo escribí con la canción Canción para nadie de Izal de fondo, tranquilos que este fic me inspiré en La mujer de verde como os dije, pero irá apareciendo poco a poco, me la reservo para sus capítulos específicos ;) Ahora si me despido hasta el próximo! Mil besazos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke tarareaba en voz baja mientras no podía dejar de sonreír, había conectado sus pequeños cascos blancos a su inseparable Ipod mientras intentaba concentrarse en algún punto de sus apuntes, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para deleitarse con aquella simpatía tan forzada de la actriz que, a pesar de todo, se veía como pez en el agua. Su amiga Raven permanecía un poco más adelantada esperando su turno pacientemente, Octavia le había dicho que le haría una señal en el momento en el que la cosa estuviera más despejada para que pudiera obtener su foto firmada por Lexa. Esta última regalaba sonrisas y alguna que otra palabra amable a los cientos de seguidores que rodeaban todo el edificio en una cola que parecía no tener fin. "Vaya, así que la chica odiosa puede ser de vez en cuando amable", pero rápidamente descartó esta idea, pensando en que precisamente por lo que estaba allí la morena era por sus dotes en la actuación. Clarke había cruzado la mirada con la actriz varias veces hasta que esta tenía que apartarla para atender al siguiente seguidor, se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su mente, si es que en esos momentos podía pensar en algo con el estrés del evento. "Tal vez esté pensando en una muerte de forma lenta y dolorosa para mí, quién sabe, estos famosos de Hollywood tienen a su alcance cualquier tipo de cosa", frunció el ceño divertida imaginando a Lexa chasqueando los dedos cual mafiosa de la mismísima Italia mandando a sus sicarios a por ella. "Nota mental: debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Raven y sus series".

Por su parte Lexa no dejaba de pensar en aquella rubia de ojos azules, de su desafío, de su actitud moralista y reprobatoria hacia ella, varias veces la había pillado observándola, la morena había sonreído para sus adentros porque para bien o para mal parecía que no le era tan indiferente a Clarke. "Parece que le resulta bastante gracioso el haberme dejado en ridículo, ¿cómo puede ser que una niñata como ella haya podido conmigo? Va a enterarse de quien es Lexa Woods y porque nadie se ríe de ella", Lexa se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo mientras en su exterior repetía una y otra vez la misma sonrisa ensayada que Anya le pedía tanto en este tipo de actos, sabía que cualquier desliz, cualquier gesto malintencionado sería noticia tratándose de ella.

Octavia permanecía a su lado justo donde acababa la mesa pendiente de ella y sus necesidades y cuando veía que alguna seguidora se tiraba al cuello de la actriz o no escatimaba en cariños la retiraba cuidadosamente. Anya le había advertido lo mucho que Lexa odiaba el contacto físico sin que ella lo consintiera y a pesar de que esta había prometido ser todo lo simpática que podía no era cuestión de forzar la máquina. Aquella chica le gustaba bastante, apenas la conocía desde hacia una hora pero rápidamente Lexa había entendido de que no era como las demás, incluso si hubiera intentado seducirla esta no habría caído como tantas otras. Y eso le gustaba, todas las anteriores asistentes se dedicaban a alabarla por su trabajo, incluso fuera de este, alabando cualquier cosa que hiciera simplemente por el hecho de ser quien era, Lexa incluso recordaba a la última, Ontari, que había acabado en su cama con el consiguiente silencio que tuvo que comprar Anya. Lincoln y ella habían rivalizado por muchas chicas a lo largo de su amistad, con más victorias para la comandante de lo que al joven le gustaría reconocer, pero no sería este el caso, Lexa no pensaba ni siquiera en usarla para su plan con Clarke. En ese momento recordó algo.

\- Octavia, ¿puedes venir un momento? - la morena acudió rápidamente a la llamada de su jefa - ¿No me habías dicho que tu amiga había acudido al acto para conocerme? ¿Por qué no le dices que se acerque?- Lexa señaló con la cabeza hacia donde Raven se situaba con Clarke que parecía totalmente en su mundo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta ni nada? - estaba claro que Octavia no quería cagarla el primer día y pasaba la mirada de Lexa a sus amigas, conociendo de sobra como eran estas últimas, hasta que la actriz asintió - de acuerdo, voy a pedirle que se acerque.

\- Si tu otra amiga, Clarke ¿verdad? - Octavia asintió cuando Lexa fingió no acordarse de su nombre para que pareciera que le resultaba indiferente- quiere también puede acercarse y no te preocupes, lo de antes está más que olvidado - la morena levantó la cabeza de la foto que acababa de firmar mientras se la entregaba a una chica casi al borde del llanto por su proximidad con la actriz, esta le dedicó una sonrisa mientras veía como Octavia se encaminaba a buscar a sus amigas. "Esto va a ser divertido".

-¿Pretende que yo me arrastre hasta ella como una más de sus seguidoras? Lo siento por ella pero conmigo no va a alimentar más aún su enorme ego - Clarke levantó una ceja de indignación mientras miraba desafiante a Lexa por encima del hombro de su amiga.

\- Vamos Clarke, parece que intenta disculparse ¿no? - era Raven la que intentaba esta vez ayudar a Octavia - tan solo tendrás que saludarla y, dado que no creo que quieras que te firme en tus impecables apuntes, te dará una foto y listo.

Clarke refunfuñó una vez más pensando lo mucho que odiaba acercarse a la actriz, en ese momento se dió cuenta de que una seguidora hablaba con Lexa que le firmaba la parte posterior del brazo para tatuarse más tarde el autógrafo de su ídolo. Lincoln sonreía detrás de ellas, había llegado hacia poco junto a Anya y más de una se le había acercado aprovechando la situación para hacerse también con su firma y en ese momento a la rubia se le ocurrió algo. La joven asintió a sus amigas y siguió a Octavia hasta el principio de la cola. Tras susurrar algo al oído de Anya, la representante asintió y pasaron a la mesa donde la gran comandante atendía a los presentes.

\- Vaya, tú debes ser la famosa Raven - Lexa se levantó de la mesa mirándola sensualmente de arriba a abajo a lo que la morena respondió con una sonrisa igual de sensual - Octavia me ha dicho que estabas esperando para conocerme.

Clarke no podía creerse que no se hubiera inmutado ni siquiera en su presencia.

\- Si, soy seguidora de Heda y de todos tus trabajos, la verdad es que es increíble como consigues darle la fuerza y el magnetismo necesario al papel de la comandante - Raven suspiró aliviada de que la tensión de antes en el ascensor se hubiera evaporado.

\- Si, el magnetismo es esencial para Heda, ¿no crees? - Lexa se la estaba comiendo con la mirada disfrutando de reojo como la rubia empezaba a removerse impaciente, "así que no le gusta no ser el centro de atención a la pequeña rubita" - ¿sabes? creo que podríamos seguir esta conversación la próxima semana, le he dicho a Octavia que os lleve al rodaje - volvió sus ojos verdes hacia Clarke - perdona, no recuerdo tu nombre, ¿tú eras...?

\- Clarke, Clarke Griffin - la rubia la miró con desdén mientras está le extendía una foto con su firma volviendo su mirada a Raven que no podía creerse que Lexa estuviera tonteando de forma tan sugerente y clara con ella - realmente yo no soy seguidora de la serie, pero ¿podría Lincoln firmarme también?

Octavia la miraba de forma nerviosa esperando la reacción de Lexa que había apartado ferozmente su vista de Raven para fulminarla con la mirada, "piensa en Anya, en su contrato y en todos los ojos puestos en ti, vamos Lexa, hazlo por Anya..."

\- Claro, seguro que estará encantado - Lexa intentó sonar lo más cordial posible haciendo un gesto con la mano a Lincoln para que se acercara - parece que has causado furor en nuestra amiga rubia, pero es una pena porque tendrá que firmarte la foto de la comandante ya que no tenemos otra - la actriz sonrió satisfecha empujando la foto a través de la mesa.

\- Es que había pensado que ya que no tenemos más fotos, podrías firmarme justo aquí, será un bonito tatuaje temporal- Clarke rompió a reír al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Lexa mientras se agarraba el borde de su camiseta blanca, justo donde empezaba a asomar el sujetador. La actriz desvió los ojos hacia su amigo recordando las palabras sobre la delantera de la rubia y de repente la furia la inundó.

\- Lo siento pero eso no va a ser...

\- Claro que si comandante, venga no seas aburrida - el deseo se dibujó en los ojos del joven mientras cogía el rotulador de las manos de su amiga y agarraba a Clarke de la cintura que quedó a escasos centímetros de él. Empezó a firmar justo en el borde de la camiseta cuando todos los asistentes se dieron cuenta de la situación y empezaron a vitorearlos. Incluso Anya parecía divertida con todo eso pero al dirigir la vista hacia Lexa se dió cuenta de la expresión de ira que albergaban sus ojos verdes y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

Clarke abrazó a Lincoln cuando terminó de estampar su autógrafo y este le devolvió el abrazo ante el asombro de Raven que no reconocía a su amiga. Parecía que Heda había ganado otra seguidora más.

\- Debemos continuar con la firma - Octavia se había acercado mientras Lincoln y Clarke se separaban y esta se dirigía burlona a Lexa.

\- Lexa Woods será un placer asistir al rodaje de vuestra serie, nos vemos la próxima semana- tras guiñarle un ojo a un sonriente Lincoln dejó el escenario que albergaba la mesa y se marchó tras el escenario, la actriz involuntariamente se levantó para tratar de seguirla pero notó un brazo sujetándola.

\- Lexa, el evento - era Anya la que se dirigía a ella mientras esta asentía y bebía agua de la botella que Octavia había depositado hacia apenas unos segundos. Tras respirar hondo, consiguió serenarse y evadirse de toda esa ira que le había producido saber de la debilidad de la rubia por su amigo y no por ella. Incluso seguía intentando quedar por encima de ella cada vez tenía ocasión y lo peor era que lo conseguía, pero las cosas no iban a quedar así.

\- Vaya, parece ser que la comandante al final no gana todas sus guerras- la voz de Lincoln la sacó de su reciente hallada tranquilidad -, creo que esta vez gano yo.

\- Ni lo sueñes - la cola se había reanudado y Lexa susurraba a su amigo que se encontraba justo a su lado mientras continuaba firmando - esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar.

En ese momento, Lincoln bajó la mirada hacia la mesa donde se apoyaba Lexa señalando divertido algo. La foto. Aquella tal Clarke Griffin ni siquiera se había llevado la foto que le había firmado. Definitivamente, aquella rubia la sacaba de sus casillas.

\- Le he dejado escrito a Octavia que cogeremos un taxi, si Lexa tiene que atender a todos creo que a nuestra O le queda aquí bastante - Raven salía al exterior del edificio percatándose de lo risueña que parecía Clarke desde que había entrado en aquel edificio - por cierto, no sabía que tenías esa predilección por Lincoln, si lo hubiera sabido no te hubieras librado de ver cada capítulo conmigo.

\- La verdad es que es bastante atractivo - Clarke agarró del hombro a su amiga que no salía de su asombro - pero no tanto como para soportar en la pantalla a la comandante.

\- Bueno, aunque sea con un famoso te vendría bien una diversión ¿no? ¿hace cuanto que no...?

\- Raven no empecemos - la rubia la soltó mientras entornaba los ojos - mi vida sexual está más inactiva que nunca pero porque lamentablemente no es compatible con mi estupenda carrera de medicina.

\- Ya bueno, siempre hay tiempo para todo, tal vez cambies de opinión la semana que viene ¿no?.Además ayer mientras vivías tu vida sexual entre apuntes, O me dijo que Bellamy viene en dos días - Raven la miraba maliciosa esperando la reacción de su amiga - y por lo visto viene para quedarse, le ha conseguido un puesto en el equipo de producción de Heda. Es una pena con lo que siempre le has gustado que dejes pasar esta oportunidad...

\- ¿En qué momento he pasado de la más absoluta asexualidad a poder elegir entre dos tíos cañón? - Clarke bromeó siguiendo el juego de su amiga - sabes que no me lo planteo siquiera Raven, no estoy precisamente de ese humor.

-¿Humor? ¡Acabas de hacer que uno de los tíos más buenorros de Los Ángeles babee contigo mientras te firmaba los pechos! Dios, ya me gustaría a mí tener este "humor" - Raven se agarró de los pechos de su amiga mientras esta conseguía parar un taxi - de verdad, si yo tuviera estas dos razones mi vida sexual se multiplicaría exponencialmente.

\- Tu vida sexual ya se multiplica exponencialmente sin tener mis pechos Raven - el taxista las miraba por el retrovisor sin perder detalle de aquella conversación y de los "detalles" de Clarke.

\- ¿Pero has visto cómo ha tonteado Lexa conmigo? Creo que la tengo en el bote Clarke y creo que con esta tía si que crecería mi vida sexual exponencialmente - el taxista casi se salta un semáforo al escuchar esto último- y usted como siga más pendiente de lo que aquí la rubia y yo tenemos que hablar que de la carretera si que se va a enterar de como su cara crece exponencialmente.

\- Te estás convirtiendo en toda una comandante Raven, al final todo lo malo se pega- Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga pensando en aquella chica de ojos verdes, pensando como se le había pasado la tarde volando y en como por una tarde había conseguido evadirse de todo el dolor que la llevaba atormentando desde aquel maldito accidente, a pesar de todo, Lexa y su afán de superioridad habían conseguido que sonriera como hacía mucho que no lo hacia. Se preguntaba si de verdad podía ser así de verdad, si de verdad toda esa frialdad y ese desprecio hacia la humanidad en general eran realmente parte de lo que era. No lo sabía y, seguramente, nunca lo sabría así que, escuchando de fondo como su amiga reñía al pobre taxista, cerró los ojos pensando en aquella misteriosa mujer de verde.


	10. Chapter 10

_El caos reinaba a lo largo del improvisado campo de batalla donde transcurría la batalla más importante de la historia de los grounders, 11 clanes aliados en contra de Azgeda, el único clan que había rechazado formar parte de la coalición que Heda había llevado a cabo. La comandante había aunado por primera vez en la historia de la Tierra, desde que esta dejara de conocerse como tal, a todos los clanes en uno, en base a los valores de armonía, hermandad y cooperación, pero en el último momento el clan número 12 había roto el acuerdo llevándolos a aquella guerra tan innecesaria a ojos de Heda._

 _Esta última buscaba a la autoproclamada reina de aquel territorio entre los miles de combatientes, tanto aliados como enemigos, con el rostro marcado por el sudor que se mezclaba con la sangre tanto propia como ajena que la cubría por completo. Mientras derribaba a los enemigos que salían a su paso, un pensamiento la atravesó como si de un puñal la atravesara. Rápidamente elevó la mirada hacia la torre y allí estaba ella. A esa distancia era casi imposible distinguir nada más que no fuera su silueta, pero Heda sabía que aquella sonrisa fría como el hielo estaba retándola. Tras atravesar a un grounder que se dirigía hacia ella corrió hacia su caballo. Nia, reina de Azgeda, la estaba esperando._

Lexa releyó una vez más el resumen de la escena que rodarían al día siguiente mientras suspiraba. Al tratarse de la gran batalla, el guión se limitaba a pocas frases que memorizar y la actriz siempre exigía para aquellas escenas esos pequeños resúmenes para poder contextualizarse. La crítica la adoraba por ello, era una de las actrices actuales con mejor expresión en pantalla. Pocas podían trasmitir lo que Lexa con una simple mirada o un imperceptible movimiento de sus labios que daban toda la fuerza necesaria a cada escena en la que la morena se hacia grande sin apenas pronunciar una palabra. Aparte quedaban coreografías de peleas que ella misma ensayaba una y otra vez, pocas veces había usado un doble para ello y las veces en las que había tenido que hacerlo era porque Anya había actuado como madre en escenas extremadamente peligrosas.

Estaba tumbada en un elegante sofá blanco situado justo en el centro del amplio jardín de su casa. Una suave brisa la acariciaba, apenas llevaba una camisa blanca y unos leggins negros, siempre solía vestirse de la misma manera para estar cómoda, en esos momentos era cuando se sentía más humana que nunca, alejada de los focos, de los elogios, de cualquier máscara que ella o incluso otros intentaran imponerle, aparte de Lincoln y Anya nadie había traspasado su fortín. Desde allí divisaba toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles, cerró los ojos y llevándose la copa de vino a los labios se dejó llevar por el lejano bullicio de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Lexa amaba el contraste que se producía entre todo ese ruido y la tranquilidad de su casa. Pensaba en Heda. Tenía que centrarse en ella ahora que debía mostrar tanto sin apenas mostrar nada. " _Vamos comandante, a mí si puedes mostrarmelo_ ". Y empezó a sentirlo. Heda se sentía traicionada. Heda estaba sedienta de venganza. Heda estaba llena de rabia, de ira, de frustración. " _Pero esto sería algo que nunca mostrase, cualquier sentimiento del tipo que fuera nubla los pensamientos y te muestran débil ante tus enemigos"._ Eso pensaría la comandante. Tenía que hacer ver al espectador las razones de Heda, cómo dolía. Porque a Heda le dolía, todavía, si había algún sentimiento que ganase en tamaño a los demás era ese. Eso era lo que guiaba y nublaba los actos de la joven guerrera. Heda estaba destrozada, destrozada por perder para siempre a alguien a quien amas... y eso hacia que Lexa se pareciera todavía más a la comandante. Tal vez algún día todo aquel dolor y vacío desapareciera de la vida de ambas. Suspiró con tristeza mientras apoyaba sus pies descalzos en la humedad de su césped y terminaba su copa. _"El amor es debilidad, comandante"._

Una semana después, la misma escena volvía a repetirse en aquel pequeño apartamento del número 10. Clarke esta vez había decidido pasar en rotundo del tema, se había vuelto a sumergir en su música mientras tecleaba en el ordenador la mejor conclusión para aquel trabajo que debía entregar la semana próxima. A pesar del volumen de Pequeña de las dudas infinitas, los gritos de Raven que corría de un lado a otro de la casa parecían romper cada segundo de concentración que encontraba su amiga.

Convencida de encontrarse la tercera guerra mundial en su casa abrió decidida la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Raven, estoy intentando..

\- Sisi, lo sé Clarke, tu trabajo sobre Epidemias, síntomas y causas del siglo XIX, llevas una semana con el monotema - Raven la miraba con incredulidad - pero...¿sabes por casualidad que día es hoy?

Clarke se encogió de hombros sonriendo inocentemente mientras se tumbaba en un lado del sofá. Su amiga la fulminó con la mirada, definitivamente en esa casa no se le prestaba la suficiente atención.

\- Clarke, cariño, hoy es jueves...¿dónde estábamos hace una semana? -la morena intentaba encontrar una paciencia que no tenía.

\- Pues...- era un as para todo tipo de sintomatología y medicación pero un total despiste para la vida cotidiana.

De repente lo recordó. Aquellos ojos verdes. Aquel vestido verde. Aquella mujer de verde.

\- Has vuelto a olvidarlo ¿no? Creo que desde que Octavia pasa 23 horas del día en ese set de rodaje me prestas menos atención de la que necesito y eso que ahora solo somos dos.

Clarke sonrió al recordar, de hecho una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara, hecho que no pasó para nada desapercibido para su amiga que la miraba ahora desconcertada. _"Definitivamente Clarke necesita un buen polvo, ahora se me exnorta a la primera de cambio"._

\- Así que hoy es el día en que volvemos a ver a tu señorita Woods - Clarke cogió de un brazo a Raven tumbándola en el sofá, mientras ella se situaba justo encima bloqueándola con sus rodillas a ambos lados de la morena. Empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados haciéndola rabiar.

\- ¡Clarke, para! Por favor, quiero estar de una pieza para mi presa - Raven no podía controlar las carcajadas.

\- Solo si me prometes que conseguiras bajarle esos humos de diva pretenciosa que tiene.

\- ¿Pero a ti que mosca te ha picado con ella? Conmigo se portó - Clarke volvió a su ataque - Vale, vale, pero no me negarás que ese punto entre borde y malota no es un punto bastante sensual a su favor.

Clarke levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

\- Raven, por favor. Si quisiera pasarme a estar en medio de las dos aceras como tú Lexa sería la última mujer de este mundo con quien lo intentaría.

\- No subestimes los encantos de los largos y maravillosos dedos de la gran Heda, aunque si quieres yo te ayudo en tu experimento, ya sabes que me ofrecí voluntaria primera ¿eh?.

La rubia entornó los ojos mientras hundía un cojín en la cara de su amiga mientras la liberaba de su agarre.

\- Voy a vestirme mientras tú terminas tu plan de caza y captura.

\- Tienes 20 minutos, pequeña padowan - Raven escuchó el portazo de su amiga que se había metido en la ducha y gritó - y ponte guapa rubia, ¡seguro que Lincoln está por allí!.

Octavia había pasado a recoger bien temprano a Lexa a su casa. Sabía exactamente las directrices, no debía traspasar más allá de la puerta de lo que a la joven le parecía un pequeño palacio en miniatura, al menos que a la actriz le estuviera dando, mínimo, un ataque al corazón. Y siempre que tuviera consyancia de ello. Había firmado una gran cantidad de papeleo que incluían cláusulas y acuerdos de privacidad, entre los que se incluían puntos como aquel. Era un trabajo realmente agotador. Debía organizar la agenda de Lexa, traerla, recogerla, estar pendiente de que nada le faltase...pero aún así Octavia estaba satisfecha. Anya la había felicitado, la gran Anya, uno de los espejos donde siempre se había mirado la había llamado personalmente tras superar sin quejas la primera semana junto a su representada y la verdad es que esta se comportaba realmente bien con ella, no sabía qué motivos les habría dado a las anteriores asistentas pero Octavia no los encontraba

Todavía.

Ahora estaba allí sentada junto a Jasper, otro de los ayudantes de producción de la serie que se encargada de la escenografía y que aprovechaba cada momento libre para tirarle los trastos. Era un joven realmente divertido, pero Octavia no podía verlo como algo más. Había alguien bastante más complicado que la tenía absorbida. Y en ese momento se encontraba ayidando a Lexa a ensayar una escena de la batalla que debían rodar allí en los exteriores de la productora. Iban bastante atrasados en cuanto a rodaje, incluso Bellamy, su hermano, que debía haber estado ya teabajando con ellos hacia unos días había tenido que retrasar su incorporación al cast de producción y todavía no tenía fecha de vuelo.

\- Octavia, ¿puedes decirle a tu jefa que deje de golpear como una nena? - Lincoln se había percatado de que la morena no dejaba de mirarle y llamó su atención.

Lexa le golpeó con la espada en la espinilla haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no intentes ligar con mi asistente Lincoln - Lexa le sonrió mientras le tendía la mano divertida.

\- Tendré que solucionar esto como un caballero, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo tomamos una copa después del rodaje?.

Octavia intentaba aguantar la risa como podía cuando vió la cara de su jefa al ver como su amigo la ignoraba adrede, haciendo que este tuviera que levantar su espada al ver que la comandante no le iba a poner tan fácil salir de ese ensayo .

\- La verdad hoy es cuando vienen mis amigas al set y no sé si después...

Lexa se giró rápidamente hacia su asistenta al oír aquello, justo en el momento en el que el brazo de su amigo bajaba la espada hacia su hombro tal y como estaba previsto en la coreografía , con la diferencia de que el golpe debería ser repelido por la espada de la comandante no por su hombro. Todos los que estaban cerca se quedaron mudos esperando su reacción. Lexa había doblado una rodilla en el suelo a causa de la fuerza del golpe y tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Ahora si que se va a liar...-susurró Jasper a la espalda de Octavia.

\- ¿De verdad acabas de hacer eso? - su voz sonaba glacial.

Lexa se incorporó y para sorpresa de todos se echó a reír.

\- Sabía que eras un poco torpe pero no pensaba que tanto, grounder. Menos mal que las espadas son de madera si no ahora tendría un brazo menos - agarrándolo de las solapas de su camisa lo atrajo susurrándole para que solo él - y ya sabes que hay otros trabajos que dependen de las destrezas de mis brazos.

Un suspiro general de alivio sonó por todo el set y Lincoln no se creía que su amiga no hubiera empezado a gritarle delante de todo el mundo. La quería, y no era mala persona en absoluto, pero mejor no verla enfadada. Octavia se acercó rápidamente para ver el estado de Lexa.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad, solo ha sido un mal golpe - Octavia asintió con preocupación pero la actriz la tranquilizó - ya que vienen tus amigas y el día que llevamos, creo que Lincoln ha tenido una buena idea. Deberíamos ir todos luego a por esa copa.

Lexa sonreía de lado pasando su mirada de uno a otro, que ahora permanecían boquiabiertos, mientras para sus adentros sonreía sabiendo que el plan ya estaba en marcha.

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que os prometí doble capítulo la semana pasada pero espero haberlo compensado con este, me encanta leer vuestras reviews y me gustaría que me dijerais qué os ha parecido la extensión de este capítulo ya que es más grande de lo normal y me gustaría ver cómo veis el cambio! Espero que os esté gustando el desarrollo prometo que la acción todavía no ha empezadony que vamos a divertirnos mucho con esta clarke y esta lexa! Nos leemos! Besazo!**


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke conducía mientras tarareaba divertida junto a una Raven que era el vivo reflejo de la felicidad. Como siempre, y a pesar de la preocupación de la rubia por la puntualidad, llegaban bastante tarde a su cita con Octavia y el resto de cast de la serie. Tenían que llegar casi a las afueras de la ciudad, a unos terrenos cedidos por la junta de Los Ángeles a cambio de una cuantiosa cantidad de dólares y que había servido como exteriores para todas las temporadas de la serie. Ahorraba al equipo una gran cantidad de costos que luego podían emplear en rodajes en otros países en menos tiempo pero con mayor calidad. Todo esto se lo iba explicando su amiga, a la que no se le escapaba ni un detalle acerca de Heda.

\- Clarke, has vuelto a equivocarte de salida .

\- Tal vez si no llevarás 37 minutos contándome cada detalle de la serie en vez de mirar el GPS ya habríamos llegado, ¿no crees? - la rubia refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras aceleraba un poco más con su converse blanca sobre el pedal. Octavia las había llamado cuando Clarke salía de la ducha informándole de los planes, irían a tomar algo luego y la joven se había decidido por un vestido casual hasta la rodilla en tono burdeos, tan elástico que marcaba cada curva del modélico cuerpo de la estudiante. Llevaba su chaqueta de cuero por si refrescaba, pero esta había acabado en el asiento trasero tras más de media hora dando vueltas con el coche dejando los brazos de Clarke totalmente al descubierto solo cubiertos por una pequeña manga corta que formaba parte del vestido. De repente, tiró del freno de mano mientras se quitaba el cinturón mirando con los brazos cruzados a Raven. Estaban en mitad de la nada, rodeados por árboles y lo que parecía ser pequeñas casas deshabitadas.

\- ¡No! ¡Vamos Clarke arranca! Según la señal ya deberíamos estar..¿pero qué demonios?

Las dos amigas bajaron las ventanillas de su coche mientras un hombre caracterizado como grounder pasaba veloz sobre su caballo al lado del pequeño A1 de Clarke. De repente estaban rodeadas por miles de esos "grounders" tal y como los había llamado Raven. Las dos jóvenes se bajaron por sus respectivas puertas mientras observaban todo el decorado que se abría ante sus ojos. De repente, todo a su alrededor había cobrado vida. Gente caracterizada de guerrera, como lo veía Clarke, armas...e incluso una pequeña ciudad a miniatura. Era impresionante. Raven se llevó las manos a la boca intentando reprimir un gritito de emoción. Estaba en el set de su serie favorita.

Clarke se giró viendo la emoción de su amiga e iba a bromear con ella cuando una voz autoritaria la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Este lugar es propiedad privada y exclusiva, no se admiten la visita de seguidores de la serie. Además estáis justo en medio de uno de los escenarios, ¿puedes quitar ese trasto de ahí?.

"Otra vez confundida con una fan no, por favor" Clarke desvió su vista hasta la tarjeta de acreditación de su interlocutor, el cual según la misma era el mismísimo director de Heda. Mientras tanto, Raven no podía creer que Kane se estuviera dirigiendo hacia ella, todo parecía un sueño ante sus ojos. En ese momento, apareció Octavia corriendo tras él.

\- Señor Kane, lo siento, os estaba buscando chicas, esta son mis amigas las que les comenté que vendrían a ver el rodaje. Estas son vuestras tarjetas, debéis tenerla visibles en todo momento - se las dió a cada una mientras estas se la colgaban de sus cuellos - son fieles seguidoras de Heda, señor, siento que hayan irrumpido en medio del ensayo.

\- Vamos Octavia, solo Kane, ¿de acuerdo? Además creo que los realizadores se reirán de lo lindo viendo las grabaciones de este ensayo, este pequeño audi ha salido de la nada -le dedicó una mirada amistosa mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- ¿Así que seguidoras de Heda no?

Kane no se dió cuenta de la cara de Clarke al volver a escuchar lo de seguidora.

\- En realidad...

\- Si señor, es un placer conocer conocer a uno de los mayores artífices de que una serie como esta pueda ser realidad - era Raven la que hablaba tras haber silenciado a su amiga con un codazo en las costillas que la dejó sin habla. ¿Artífices? ¿Pero desde cuándo Raven sabía ver más allá del cuerpazo de Lexa en pantalla? Su amiga era toda una caja de sorpresas. Al final tendría razón en que debería prestarle más atención.

\- Será un placer que nos acompañeis durante el día de hoy, además podéis sentiros afortunada por el día que habéis elegido para visitarnos, hoy rodaremos parte de la batalla de Azgeda , si me seguís por aquí creo que tengo un rato para poder mostraros las localizaciones antes de que comience la acción - la sonrisa de Kane dejaba traslucir el orgullo que le producía aquella parte del guión y cogió a Raven del brazo y se la llevó mientras Octavia y Clarke se miraban reconociendo la facilidad de la morena para caer bien a todos los que se le acercaban.

\- Creo que deberías aparcar el coche en otro lado, Clarke - la joven se mordía el labio al ver el coche de su amiga en mitad de la localización - creo que los Audi A1 no eran parte de la población grounder.

\- Oh, tendré que preguntarle a Raven al respecto O, aunque creo que si continúa así capaz de conseguirte una subida importante de sueldo - las dos se echaron a reír mientras Clarke se montó por el lado del piloto mientras ponía el contacto - ¿Vienes?

\- Ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que vigilar a Raven y a la vez ver si Lexa necesita algo, estaba ensayando varias escenas pero debo asegurarme de que esté bien - Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y Octavia sabía el por qué - lo sé Clarke, sé que merezco algo más que ser la asistenta de alguien, por mucho que ese alguien sea el ser más famoso de este mundo, y me alegra que lo pienses, pero estoy abriéndome muchas puertas con este trabajo. Todo está bien cariño, de verdad - Octavia se agachó hacia la ventanilla de su amiga dejando un beso en su cara.

\- Ya sabes que solo me preocupo por ti, que no me gusta que no te valoren como mereces. Has trabajado mucho para ese acuerdo O y ahora... Te toca aguantar a la pedante de la tal Lexa mientras otros se llevan el éxito.

\- Ya sabes como es este mundo - Octavia levantó la barbilla de su amiga - pero, creéeme, estoy bien y Lexa no es tan insoportable como creíamos.

\- Si tú lo dices...

\- Te veo en un rato, guapa y, por cierto, estás impresionante - Octavia le guiñó un ojo y tras indicarle donde podía dejar el coche Clarke arrancó intentando concentrarse en no volver a colarse en mitad de ninguna localización.

Lexa por su parte acababa de salir del ensayo de la última escena del día. Había pasado por vestuario para poder preparar mejor la coreografía con aquel atuendo, pero tendría que volver a pasar por maquillaje para recomponer un poco la máscara que le cubría los ojos. Había un gran barullo en los alrededores porque alguien había irrumpido en mitad de un decorado con un coche negro interrumpiendo así el ensayo. La actriz pensó en el idiota que se había equivocado de camino sorteando las medidas de protección que rodeaban todo el set. Iba jugando con su daga entre los dedos hacia el improvisado set de maquillaje, cuando visualizo el famoso coche que, ahora si, había encontrado por fin su sitio en aquel lugar.

"Así que se trata de mi idiota rubia la causante de todo este desorden" pensó mientras esta bajaba del coche cerrando con el mando. Lexa sonrió al verla con esos ojos azules que se perdían observando con todo detalle lo que la rodeaba. La actriz se había apoyado contra la pared del set para poder observarla con más detenimiento sin que esta se percatase. Para ser sincera, Clarke lucía espectacular, aquel vestido marcaba a la perfección todo lo que tenía para mostrar y se veía irresistiblemente sensual. "Vamos a divertirnos un rato tú y yo, rubia".

Clarke había dejado el coche justo donde Octavia le había indicado y se dirigía a buscar a sus amigas hacia el edificio que tenía enfrente. Raven se hallaba conociendo todos los entresijos de la serie junto a Kane y Octavia le había escrito un whataspp indicándole que iba para maquillaje que no se moviera de allí.

Iba informando de su situación con el móvil cuando de repente este salió volando de sus manos. Había vuelto a quedar de rodillas, otra vez había vuelto a chocarse con alguien y otra vez parecía estamparse contra un muro de hormigón. Disculpándoae cogió las piezas de su móvil y levantó la mirada.

\- Tienes que estar de coña, ¿otra vez tú?.

\- No soy yo la que va chocándose contra la gente, rubia. Aunque parece que le has cogido gusto a estar de rodillas frente a mí - Lexa la miró pícaramente mientras le tendía una mano que Clarke rechazó poniéndose justo delante de ella.

\- No te vayas acostumbrando, no vaya a ser que lo desees más de la cuenta y no vuelva a suceder.

Lexa dió un paso hacia adelante acortando minímamente la distancia entre ellas. No iba a volver a perder, no contra ella.

\- Tal vez te sorprendas un día deseándolo más que a nada Clarke - la voz ronca de Lexa que no dejaba de mirar los labios de Clarke habían conseguido erizarle la piel. Esa mujer ejercía sobre ella el mismo poder de atracción que de repulsión, la misma sensación que había experimentando la semana anterior - la cuestión es si serías capaz de arriesgarte a comprobarlo o si piensas seguir viendo pasar la vida entre apuntes.

Estaba vez Clarke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de buscar una respuesta lo bastante ingeniosa como para salir del paso porque la actriz había girado su cara rozando sus labios contra los suyos, dejando a la joven sin habla. Lexa se alejó sonriendo sabiendo que había conseguido exactamente lo que quería, había podido ver en sus ojos azules el deseo, las ganas de más. Y el juego no había hecho nada más que empezar.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke se había quedado muda. Era una estatua de piedra en mitad de un caótico rodaje, que entre ensayos y escenarios, empezaba a cobrar vida ante la inmediatez del inicio de las escenas que tendrían lugar a lo largo del día. La intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes, la sensualidad de su voz y sus palabras, y su cercanía habían bastado para dejar a Clarke Griffin sin palabras. ¿Había estado de verdad tan cerca de sus labios? ¿Lo había hecho intencionadamente o solo era una manera de imponer su superioridad? Se llevó una mano a sus labios aún sintiendo el roce caliente de los de la actriz sobre ellos. Le había sorprendido el tacto suave de aquellos labios, la atracción y el magnetismo que aquella mujer desprendía era inevitable, hasta por una milésima de segundo deseo que la besara. " _Recapitulemos, ¿qué haría yo besando a una mujer? Pasar tanto tiempo con Raven, me está pasando factura, sumemos además el hecho de que esa mujer es la archiconocida y archiodiada Lexa Woods...no, ni en sus mejores sueños húmedos"_.

Además hasta donde ella sabía la morena era heterosexual, de lo contrario su amiga se hubiera encargado de informarle considerándolo como una victoria propia. Seguramente todo sería una manera más de Lexa de demostrar que podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana, podría tenerlo todo en este mundo, incluso tratar a las personas que la rodeaban con ese desdén tan característico de ella, pero desde luego no tendría a Clarke Griffin ni de esa manera ni de ninguna. De eso estaba completamente segura. Vió como Octavia llegaba hasta ella corriendo y desechó sus deseos atribuyéndolos al deseo de querer doblegar constantemente a quien vivía acostumbrada a hacerlo con los demás. Lo que no podía ignorar era la incesante actividad que había provocado aquel encuentro en su cuerpo, podía notar como su entrepierna la llamaba a gritos. _"Demasiado tiempo sin sexo, definitivamente debo echar más cuenta a Raven"._

\- Eh Clarke, parece que has conseguido aparcar tu revolucionario Audi donde le corresponde - Clarke desvió su mirada hacia su amiga entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Si, todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si nuestra querida lunática hubiera sugerido entrar por las puertas y no plantarme en mitad de una de las escenas, que por cierto, ¿dónde está?

\- La última vez que la vi estaba reguinchada del brazo de Kane mientras se gastaban bromas el uno al otro, parece ser que se ha ganado al director en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - Octavia echó a reír justo cuando sonó el móvil - por cierto, ¿has visto a Lexa? Debe estar ya dentro, le quedan 20 minutos para empezar a rodar y si no está allí en esos 20 minutos, Lexa odia no estar a tiempo y...

\- O, para, para - Clarke puso los brazos a ambos lados de los de su amiga devolviéndola a la realidad - tu querida jefa acaba de pasar hace unos minutos, creo que su ego iba delante guiándola pero no estoy segura.

\- Vamos Clarke, tampoco es tan mala, ¿me acompañas?.

\- Ni aunque ahí dentro estuviera esperándome mi codiciado título de Medicina. No, iré a buscar a Raven, te prometo que no volveré a meterme por delante de ninguna cámara que esté rodando en ese momento - levantó los brazos mientras se alejaba gritando - y O recuérdame que me debes una muy grande por no haber matado todavía a tu jefa.

Octavia frunció el ceño pensando a qué se referiría su amiga cuando su móvil volvió a vibrar. Lexa acababa de terminar en maquillaje. Estupendo, la había vuelto a perder. Entró al set de maquillaje por si se había entretenido por allí pero le dijeron que había salido por otra de las puertas. La morena caminó casi corriendo revisando vestuario, varios ensayos e incluso el set de realización. Lexa nunca llevaba el móvil encima, hecho que Anya solía echarle a menudo en cara, incitándola a que diese más vida a todas sus redes sociales, cosa que los fans le agradecerían, y convirtiéndose en una de las tareas que la representante le había encomendado a Octavia para que consiguiese que la actriz cambiase de opinión. También le había advertido de lo escurridiza que eran Lincoln y ella cuando querían hacer algo que no debían a ojos de Anya, por eso en esos momentos la asistenta se ponía en lo peor.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando tras atravesar varios salas la encontró. Lexa estaba en uno de los camerinos del cast. Estaba sentada justo en medio de la estancia con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos totalmente cerrados, mientras sus brazos extendidos reposaban en las rodillas. Octavia abrió la boca pero Lexa parecía totalmente serena y aislada de todo el caos que se desarrollaba fuera. Su expresión era tranquila y a su asistenta le daba miedo interrumpirla, así que aún sabiendo que quedaban 5 minutos para que el rodaje diese comienzo se dió la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

\- No tienes porque irte Octavia - la asistenta se giró asustada - a veces me hace bien despejarme de todo esto, ya sabes - la actriz sonrió de lado con tristeza levantándose ágilmente del suelo.

\- No quería interrumpirla jefa.

\- No te preocupes, sé que en cinco minutos empezamos. Vamos a hacer un trato ¿de acuerdo? Llevas ya una semana conmigo ¿verdad?.

\- Así es.

\- No suelo hacer esto, pero ninguna de mis anteriores asistentas estaban a tu altura, Octavia. Sé que tan solo es una semana pero me siento en gratitud contigo. Me has demostrado que Anya necesitaba esto, necesitaba que yo me apoyase profesionalmente en alguien más para que ella pudiera dar ese paso en su carrera, pero no quería alejarla de mí, no creía que hubiera nadie que me entendiera como ella. Pero estoy realmente contenta contigo Octavia. Sé que no es fácil sobrellevarme, y quería darte la enhorabuena, de corazón, cuando todo esto pase me encargaré personalmente que tengas el lugar que te corresponde. Y vas a dejar de tutearme, por favor. Sin peros - Lexa levantó un dedo al ver que la asistenta iba a rechistar - y yo te llamaré O, así es como te llama esa rubia tan graciosa amiga tuya ¿no?.

Octavia no podía disimular su sorpresa, quería expresarle su gratitud, decirle lo importante que era para ella esa oportunidad pero Lexa le sonrió y pasó por su lado con seguridad. La actriz no necesitaba esas palabras, ni siquiera la joven asistenta creía que las esperase, ella era así, conseguía desbordar emociones sin ni siquiera ser consciente de lo que provocaba de una manera u otra en las personas. No podía esperar para ver a Clarke y contarle la poca razón que tenía con ella, sin embargo Lexa se perdía ya rumbo a donde empezarían a rodar y tuvo que salir corriendo para volver a alcanzarla. A Octavia le parecía que flotaba en ese mismo momento.

Clarke daba vueltas a lo largo de las localizaciones sin conseguir encontrar a su amiga. Entonces, de repente vió su oportunidad. Lincoln estaba hablando con uno de los extras que componía la escena de la batalla. Se acercó a él haciéndose aún más la perdida de lo que en verdad estaba, inocentemente, pensando cómo quitarse a Lexa de la cabeza. Podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, realmente la rubia sabía que no le era del todo indiferente al joven, así que decidió seguirle un poco el rollo, sabiendo lo que le molestaba a la actriz que se acercara a su amigo.

\- Perdona, Lincoln, ¿verdad? - los ojos del joven se iluminaron al ver quien se dirigía hacia él, Clarke se perdió entre los imponentes músculos del joven, caracterizado también como grounder pero dejando al descubierto un imponente torso y con aquella extraña máscara que Lexa también llevaba cuando se cruzó con ella. Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Clarke, sorprendida al reconocer que aunque el joven actor fuese realmente atractivo la máscara no le sentaba tan sumamente bien como a su amiga.

\- Vaya, parece que me recuerdas - Lincoln sonrió mostrando una seductora dentadura perfectamente blanqueada - Octavia me comentó que estabais por aquí pero no había tenido el placer todavía de poder saludarte.

El actor se despidió de su interlocutor y prestó toda su atención a aquella rubia que le hacía perder la mirada entre aquel vestido burdeos. "Parece que ninguna de las tres amigas tiene desperdicio ninguno". Sonrió pensando el golpe que le daría Lexa por pensar siempre lo mismo.

\- El placer es mío por poder encontrarte de nuevo - Clarke le sonrió entre seductora e inocentemente, era una mezcla explosiva que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que poseía - estaba pensando en si podías indicarme donde quedaba la grabación de la primera escena del día... no encuentro a mis amigas y pensaba que tú podrías ayudarme a encontrarme.

Lincoln percibió el inicio de un tonteo en las palabras de Clarke y sonrió para si mismo. Desde luego, Lexa no sabía lo equivocada que estaba creyendo que podía ganar esa batalla y él no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con una joven tan sumamente atractiva. Ya aguantaría el genio de su amiga más tarde.

\- Creo que has encontrado a la persona indicada, aparte de que me dirigía hacia allí, soy experto en ayudar a las personas a encontrarse - el actor le guiñó un ojo mientras depositaba su mano en la cintura de la rubia que sonreía satisfecha para si misma - sígame señorita.

Lexa llegaba en ese momento a la localización de la batalla mientras visualizaba su alrededor, Octavia le estaba explicando dónde le había indicado Kane que se situara cuando vió al director sentado en su autoritaria silla, digna de su puesto, junto a la morena amiga de Octavia al lado. La decepción le inundó el pecho cuando no consiguió ver a su odiosa rubia por ninguna parte.

\- Lexa, ¿puedes acercarte un momento? - el director se dirigía hacia ella mientras veía la sonrisa dibujada en la cara de Raven, le hizo una señal con la cabeza a su asistente y se aproximaron hacia ellos.

\- Kane, sé que estás histérico, pero tengo todo bajo control - mentira, no había querido reconocerlo porque no era propio de ella, pero el golpe que le había causado Lincoln en el hombro hacía que le ardiera, sin embargo no iba a posponer nada, ya tendría tiempo de revisarlo a su debido momento.

\- Nunca dudaría de ti comandante - Kane mostraba esa mirada de orgullo que se vería a kilómetros, era su protegida y fue él precisamente quién la eligió entre miles de actrices para aquel papel, tan solo le había bastado ver su mirada encima del escenario, su pose imponente para saber que estaba ante su Heda -, creo que conoces a Raven, ¿verdad? Es una enciclopedia andante sobre la serie, creo que me acaba de descubrir aspectos que hasta yo mismo había olvidado.

Todos echaron a reír, menos Lexa que dibujó una mueca que quería aparentar que era una sonrisa, pero su pensamiento solo lo ocupaba la pregunta de donde estaría aquella estúpìda rubia.

\- Mira, ahí viene Sinclair - Kane lo llamó y se unió al grupo - Sinclair, ¿están preparadas las bombas de sangre y las explosiones?

\- Todo controlado jefe, ¿ya está histérico otra vez? - la pregunta iba dirigida a una Lexa que ahora si amplió un poco más su sonrisa.

\- Ya sabes que el jefazo antes de un rodaje es como una adolescente en su baile de graduación.

\- Me encanta saber la autoridad y el respeto que le infundo a mi equipo - todos volvieron a reír ante la ironía del director - también quería presentarte a Raven, es estudiante del último año de Ingeniería y amante de Heda.

\- Así que tenemos a una compañera por aquí - el ingeniero le extendió la mano mientras Raven se levantaba de la silla que ocupaba lanzándose enérgicamente a estrechársela.

\- No puedo creerme que te tenga delante, soy una gran admiradora tuya Sinclair - Octavia entornó los ojos riendo ante la división de admiración que tenía Raven, ella tenía para todos - de hecho, mi trabajo de fin de grado se basa sobre ti y sobre la aplicación de la ingeniería mecánica en el mundo cinematográfico.

\- Pero...vaya Raven, eso es genial - Sinclair la miraba con admiración, ni siquiera a él se le había ocurrido un tema tan original y sin embargo tan impresionante tanto a efectos de estudio como de práctica - ¿sabes jefe? Creo que podríamos hacer algo para ayudarla en esa tesis.

\- Si, estaba pensando lo mismo - Kane se llevó una mano a la barbilla en un claro gesto pensativo.

\- Creo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo - Lexa sabía por donde iban los hombres y sonrió pensando que no le podían ayudar más a sus propósitos. La única que parecía fuera de lugar era Octavia y Raven que no sabían de qué hablaban. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Raven. Sinclair asintió con la cabeza y fue Kane el que habló.

\- Raven, queremos proponerte algo, pero tendrá que ser al final del día, cuando consigamos acabar con toda esta secuencia de la batalla hablaremos.

Sinclair se sentó al lado de una Raven que estaba totalmente extasiada mientras el ingeniero le explicaba cómo había incorporado diversos mecanismos en la escena que iban a rodar y que ayudarían a la hora de recrear mayor realismo a la batalla. Octavia se hallaba al lado de Lexa que estaba mirando en una pequeña pantalla con Kane diversos aspectos de la localización, pensando en lo increíblemente bien que había empezado el día tanto para ella como para Raven. Y de repente, se acordó de Clarke, ¿dónde diablos se había metido? Pero en ese momento sus dudas se disiparon. La risa de su amiga resonó a todo lo largo de la explanada, iba rodeando la cintura de Lincoln mientras este pasaba un brazo por su hombro. ¿De verdad esa era Clarke? ¿Clarke, su amiga, su pequeña ratiya de biblioteca?. Y con Lincoln, la morena había escuchado de boca de Lexa que era todo un mujeriego pero no pensaba que fuera tan estúpido como para intentarlo con las dos amigas a la vez. Octavia no se había planteado ni siquiera el hecho de jugarse su trabajo enredándose con él pero tenía que reconocer que le había molestado aquella imagen.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron donde estaba el grupo mientras Lexa hacia rato que había dejado de escuchar a Kane. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado y su cuello parecía a punto de estallar, ni siquiera la reacción de su hombro ante la tensión que había aumentado considerablemente el dolor la hicieron reaccionar. Su mirada estaba fija en el brazo que rodeaba a Clarke. Clarke Griffin otra vez. Parecía que no se cansaba de desafiarla una y otra vez, no conocía nada de ella, absolutamente nada, pero sabía que la rubia había iniciado un juego paralelo al suyo retándola, sabía, o así quería creerlo, que el cuerpo de la joven había reaccionado de la misma manera que el suyo en el acercamiento que habían tenido poco antes. Y ahora se pavoneaba con Lincoln por ahí para demostrarle no sabía qué. Pero Lexa sabía que tan solo era eso, una demostración, de una imperosa heterosexualidad, de intentar devolverle lo de antes o Dios sabía qué era lo que queria demostrar aquella idiota rubia, pero sabía que Clarke no estaba interesada en su amigo, el cual se había acercado a Kane para escuchar las últimas indicaciones mientras la joven se sentaba justo al lado de Raven sin apartar su mirada de Lexa que no pensaba bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Preparada para la batalla comandante?

Lexa notó el doble sentido de las palabras de su amigo y apartando la vista de la rubia le respondió lo suficientemente alto para que esta se enterara.

\- Torres más altas cayeron querido amigo, y no me llaman la comandante porque haya perdido una sola batalla.

Pasó junto a Clarke mirándola desafiantemente durante unos breves segundos, imperceptibles para quien no supiera la tensión entre ellas, pero lo suficiente para que Clarke supìera que su escenita con Lincoln había molestado soberanamente a la actriz. Sonrió orgullosa mirándola una última vez, observando como uno de los operadores de Kane le acercaba su impresionante semental negro que montó de un salto, mientras lo espoleaba justo a la zona donde Kane le había dicho que empezaría la secuencia. La rubia la miró sintiendo una punzada que no supo describir con exactitud, pero sabía que habían comenzado una batalla en la que solo ganaría una de las dos.

 **Bueno chic s muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews, de verdad que me encantan, prometí dos capítulos la semana pasada y tan solo publiqué uno, no podré volver a publicar creo que hasta la semana que viene, así que espero haberos compensado un poco esta semana con 3 capítulos, y este salió bastante largo, espero que disfruten este emocionante duelo que están dando comienzo y que ninguna de las dos salga lo bastante herida jajajaja**

 **¿Qué créeis que pasará? ¿Qué le propondrán Sinclair y Kane a Raven? ¿Pasará a la siguiente base Lincoln con Clarke?**

 **Abrazos para todos y me encantaría saber que les pareció este último capítulo! Un besazo muy grande, la mujer de verde os espera!**


	13. Chapter 13

\- Y... ¡Acción!

Todos los actores y extras que desarrollarían la escena que correspondía al duelo entre grounders y el reino de Azgeda estaban en sus respectivas posiciones. Tenían por delante un exhaustivo día donde quedaría casi completa la secuencia entera de la batalla, dividida en varios planos y cortes que todavía les llevaría varios días, pero el hilo principal debería quedar totalmente grabado hoy, eso incluía que Lexa debería dar todo de si en las próximas horas, ella era el centro en el campo de batalla y principal eje argumentativo del día.

Octavia seguía observando cada detalle con la misma expectación que la primera vez que llegó al set, cada detalle, cada gesto técnico la absorbían, le inspiraban la suficiente energía y fuerza para seguir en su día a día, con su mente puesta en conseguir su sueño de producir algún día una obra de esas características. Raven, por su parte, movía sus ojos de un lado a otro intentando grabar cada segundo de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras cuchicheaba al oído de Clarke todo lo que la morena consideraba de vital importancia. En resumen, todo. Clarke paseaba su mirada distraída entre el decorado, dejando la voz de su amiga en una tenue melodía de fondo, cruzando alguna que otra sonrisa con un Lincoln que parecía haberla declarado presa de prioridad número uno en su lista de conquistas. Intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero era una palabra que no encajaba en su vocabulario cada vez que aquella mujer de verde se hacía presente en su vida. Intentaba que esta no se diera cuenta de que su mirada azul sentía una terrible atracción por el verde de la suya. Aquella mujer le despertaba curiosidad y aunque nunca llegase a admitirlo, ni ante si misma, una terrible atracción que no sabría bien como describir.

Los pensamientos de las tres amigas se despejaron tras la bajada de claqueta. De repente, todo comenzó a coger forma, acción y sentido. Cientos de grounders peleaban como si en una danza se tratase, todos acompasados y con unos movimientos previamente ensayados. La cámara principal abría paso a Heda que en ese momento contaba con sendas espadas a ambas manos y derribaba cualquiera que saliese a su paso.

\- Cambio, corten y cambien el plano.

La claqueta volvía a bajar marcando la nueva escena. Clarke simplemente se había rendido a intentar resistirse. No podía apartar sus ojos de la comandante. Ese personaje tenía algo, definitivamente no le extrañaba que legiones de fans sucumbieran ante la fuerza de Heda. Sin embargo, la rubia sabía que ella no había sucumbido por la brutalidad de un personaje tan bien construido, estaba fascinada con y por Lexa. Le maravillaba sus movimientos, su agilidad, el sonido de su voz cuando gritaba arengando a sus ficticias tropas, como parecía que Lexa era Heda, como Lexa parecía olvidar a todos los presentes, e incluso a ella misma, que todo eso no era real, que había un mundo que no era ese. La profundidad de su mirada que ahora mismo se alzaba hasta el cielo se clavó en el pecho de Clarke, que observaba sin perder detalle desde la pantalla de Kane el primer plano que una de las cámaras secundarias les regalaba de Lexa.

\- Grandísima, - Kane sonrió orgulloso - Lexa es simplemente maravillosa, no puedo dejar de repetirlo cada vez que rodamos una escena.

Clarke miraba concentrada la pantalla como si no existiera nada más alrededor que aquella mujer como comandante. Los minutos y las escenas fueron pasando y no era consciente de nada que no fuera ella. Lexa.

\- ¡Corten! - Lexa cedió sus espadas a Octavia que rápidamente llegó al segundo para atenderla. Se encontraba exhausta, el sudor perlaba su cara y su espalda y todavía quedaban varios planos para concluir ese día. El dolor de su hombro la estaba matando por dentro. Las chicas de maquillaje se acercaron rápidamente también para corregir aquella máscara sobre sus ojos que acentuaba y enfurecía su mirada a partes iguales. Observó como Kane la llamaba, seguramente para corregir varias posturas de las siguientes escenas. Pudo percatarse como Clarke, que en ese momento hablaba animadamente con Lincoln, no le quitaba ojo de encima. Se acercó hasta Kane y Sinclair con paso firme mientras no perdía de reojo a la pareja.

\- Has estado genial, comandante.

\- Gracias Kane, pero creo que el mérito es de nuestro equipo de guionistas, ¿no o parece una escena realmente brutal? - esta vez se dirigía a Raven que la miraba con adoración.

\- Lo es, es una secuencia maravillosa, ¿el siguiente plano es la carrera a caballo hacia la torre? - preguntó la morena.

\- Exacto - era Sinclair el que tomó la palabra - hemos diseñado una especie de agarre para la cámara que te encantara Raven, tendremos hasta cinco planos a la vez de Heda y su montura.

\- Vaya, la reunión de cerebritos y sus inventos, Sinclair a mí lo único que me interesa es que eso no ponga nervioso al animal - bromeó la actriz.

\- Tranquila, estará todo controlado, ya hemos realizado pruebas mientras todos ensayabais.

\- ¿Habéis probado cinco planos con cámaras con Raccoon? - Raven rió al escuchar el nombre del semental de Lexa, que dirigía una mirada de curiosidad a la morena, dando por hecho que se reiría por lo ridículo del nombre.

\- Realmente llamar "mapache" por el pelaje del animal a un pura sangre que es el orgullo de su raza y además que da miedo hasta montarlo de lo imponente que es...puede resultar gracioso a cualquiera Lexa - intervinó Sinclair en defensa de Raven.

\- La verdad el nombre se lo puso Anya, di por hecho que sería por las manchas sobre los ojos del animal - explicó la actriz.

Lo que ignoraba eran las bromas que corrían por todo el fandom de Heda sobre el animal y la comandante, ante lo cual Raven evitó hablar nada al respecto aguantando las carcajadas como pudo. "Parece ser que es bastante gracioso lo de Raccoon y que yo soy la única que no le ve la gracia...creo que es hora de tener una conversación con Anya sobre el por qué de ese nombre ". Rápidamente volvió al tema que le preocupaba.

\- No has contestado mi pregunta, Sinclair - el ingeniero levantó la mirada ante la apelación sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación no gustaría nada a su interlocutora.

\- Sabes que no podemos probar nada con Raccoon, eres la única que consigues domarlo y que no se ponga nervioso.

\- ¿ A quién consigue domar nuestra comandante ? - Lexa no se movió de su posición, tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda con la cabeza altiva, esperando que la dueña de aquella voz terminara de acercarse. Fue en ese momento, cuando el hombro de Clarke quedó pegado al cuerpo de Lexa.

\- A él - Kane señaló un impresionante corcel oscuro con varias manchas blancas en torno a los ojos y el hocico.

\- Espero que ese nuevo invento resulte y no tengamos que lamentar nada - concluyó Lexa, ignorando a la rubia.

\- No tiene que ser tan indomable si tú has conseguido hacerlo comandante - le susurró por lo bajo, intentando provocarla, aprovechando que Sinclair les explicaba cómo irían colocadas las cámaras a Kane y Raven.

\- Tienen que existir las cosas indomables en este mundo para que existamos los que las domemos, Clarke - Lexa bajó su mirada hacia ella con una ligera sonrisa de lado - hay cosas que ni siquiera merecen la pena el esfuerzo, ¿ya has perdido a mi amigo Lincoln de vista? Ten cuidado, se cansa muy pronto de las potritas de establo que se creen salvajes.

Lexa iba a marcharse de nuevo dejándola con la palabra en la boca cuando la agarró del brazo. Llevando su mirada de este hacia los ojos azules de Clarke la miró interrogante. "Así que no te gustan que no te den el lugar que crees que te mereces rubita..."

\- ¿Estás intentando hacerme daño Lexa? ¿Por qué? ¿Es por tu ego, por qué no me he rendido ante ti como todos tus seguidores?.

\- No te me vengas arriba, rubia, lo único que me divierte de todo esto es que mi amigo haya podido fijarse en ti. No tengo el menor interés en hacerte daño, eso sería concederte una importancia que realmente no tienes para mí y ahora si me permites tengo que seguir trabajando.

Clarke aflojó su agarre sintiendo la fuerza de una ira implacable, así que en esto consistía el juego de Lexa, tan solo una de las dos podría ganar, la que consiguiera pisotear con más fuerza a la otra sería la única ganadora. Estupendo. Por si no tuviera bastantes conflictos en su vida ahora se sumaba el hecho de que aquella estúpida actriz disfrutaba humillándola. Y ella por supuesto no iba a dejar que lo hiciera.

Lexa se acercó a Raccoon intentando alejar ese sentimiento de ¿culpabilidad?. "Esa rubia se lo tiene bien merecido, tú solo se la has devuelto... además esto es el principio" pensó mientras acariciaba la crin de su caballo. Había decidido quedarse aquel animal en propiedad muchos años atrás, al principio del rodaje de Heda empezaron a llenarse los establos del rodaje de hermosos ejemplares que servirían para la serie y entre ellos se encontraba Raccoon. Su cartilla explicaba el cuantioso valor del animal, la sangre pura de cada una de sus venas y el linaje tan prestigioso del que descendía. Sin embargo, en la práctica no demostraba ninguno de los valores que aumentaban su precio. Tan solo era un pequeño potro asustadizo que se desenvolvía con todo lo que se le acercase a base de coces y mordiscos. Ni siquiera podían usarlo en las grabaciones debido a su carácter violento y tras la visita de varios expertos el animal estaba más cerca del sacrificio que de poder desarrollar una carrera en Hollywood.

Cuando Lexa se enteró de la noticia corrió hasta los establos y allí lo vió, el miedo en sus ojos, la furia en su desencajada mandíbula, su ira contra el mundo en sus cuartos delanteros... había crecido rodeada de esos animales, de todos los lujos que una niña como ella podía tener y eso implicaba clases de equitación, cuadras y caballo propio. Era lo poco que adoraba de su infancia. Por eso cuando Lexa lo vio hizo suyo el dolor del animal y todavía caracterizada como Heda se acercó ante los gritos de Anya pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado. No llegó a tocarlo. Pidió permiso a Kane para quedarse el animal, haciéndose cargo de los costes de producción que involucraba tener un animal así que no servía para el rodaje en el mismo set de rodaje y este accedió, sabiendo que pocas cosas podrían negarse a la comandante. Los días pasaron y Lexa cada vez iba acercándose más al animal, creando esa confianza que tanto necesitaba. Muchas tardes cuando terminaba el rodaje, después de un mal día se sentaba junto a él hablándole bajito, simplemente embargándolo con el sonido de su voz. Hasta que el animal un día que esta había cerrado los ojos le acarició la cabeza con el hocico. Anya lo bautizó con el nombre de Raccoon, sabiendo que el animal se parecía demasiado a su amiga, y desde entonces no había escena en la que se le requiriera que no estuviera con la comandante. Lexa salvó la vida de Raccoon tanto como Raccoon salvó la de Lexa en muchísimas ocasiones en las que las personas no eran capaces de hacerlo.

Por eso Lexa sabía que todas esas cámaras a su alrededor no harían reaccionar bien al animal. Lo supo desde el principio y no hizo nada por evitarlo. Nadie conocía más a Raccoon que ella y sin embargo no se anticipó a sus movimientos. La escena consistía en una simple secuencia de Heda guardando sus espadas a su espalda tras haber cortado la cabeza a un grounder que se interponía en su camino, tras lo que debería correr los metros que la separaban de la montura y perderse hacia el croma que haría las veces de Torre de Azgeda, donde la esperaba la reina. Escena que Anya le había repetido tanto a ella como a Octavia que usasen un doble tanto de ella como del animal, que no quería tener que coger un vuelo desde Washington hasta Los Ángeles por la imprudencia de su amiga.

El caballo con aquella especie de GoPro enganchada en uno de sus laterales bufaba nervioso pero Lexa no fue consciente de ello hasta que notó bajo sus piernas la creciente tensión del animal. Raccoon levantó sus patas delanteras nervioso tras lo que pisó una de las cámaras que se hallaba anclada al suelo con el artilugio de Sinclair, dolorido volvió a elevarse mientras relinchaba por el dolor del cuarto delantero haciendo que la fuerza del semental superara a la de Lexa que cayó impactando de lleno en el suelo con el hombro por delante. Su cabeza también había golpeado de lleno contra la superficie, escuchó a sus compañeros acercarse hacia ella mientras alguien tiraba de las riendas de Raccoon intentando controlarlo, sonrió al percatarse de que lo último que vió fueron unos ojos azules que se clavaban en ella llevándola con ellos muy lejos de allí.

 **¡Estamos de vuelta chicas! Habrá más capítulos en estos días, no me maten por dejar la historia aquí jajajaja Vamos ahondando un poco más en cómo es Lexa y su pasado, a ver si así conseguimos descubrir que hay detrás de ella y empezar a conocer a esa mujer de verde. Ya era hora también de que Clarke recibiera un poco de su propia medicina... ¿qué creen que pasará?**

 **¡Nos vemos muy muy pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

\- Lexa, eh, vamos Lexa, mírame por favor.

Consiguió entreabrir los ojos para encontrarse aquel océano azul sobre ellos, el mismo azul que la había hecho perderse poco antes, aquella perspectiva le hizo sonreír como una tonta. Ni siquiera la punzada de dolor que le atravesó la sien ni el ardor de su hombro conseguían ensombrecer ese momento.

\- Parece que está como ida... ¿seguro que está bien? - Lincoln miraba a su amiga alarmado, fuera habían conseguido controlar a Raccoon con un par de calmantes que le hacían descansar como un bendito en su box.

\- Lo estará, ha sufrido un traumatismo leve pero está bien, puede que todavía esté en shock por el golpe - Clarke encendió una pequeña luz sobre la pupila de Lexa, revisando sus constantes.

\- Clarke tengo que salir, es Anya, seguro que está al borde de un ataque de nervios - el móvil del actor vibraba incesantemente entre sus manos, la rubia asintió mientras esté las dejaba a solas en el camerino ahora reconvertido en sala de urgencias.

\- Vale Lexa, necesito que vuelvas conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? - Lexa la miraba embelesada, ¿le estaba mirando los labios? - Raccoon te ha tirado del caballo, he conseguido detener la hemorragia de tu ceja pero voy a tener que coserte, tienes un corte bastante profundo, quizás te duela un poco...

\- ¿Sabes que tienes un lunar realmente sexy? - la pregunta pilló de sorpresa a Clarke, a la que se le resbaló el hilo de sutura de entre los dedos.

\- Lexa, estás en shock...

\- Creo que si, porque no puedo apartar mis ojos de tu escote Clarke...

Clarke sonrió ante la insistencia de la actriz la que seguro cuando volviera en si se arrepentiría de ese arrebato de sinceridad. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar en jaque a una Lexa que ahora mismo no distinguía ni donde se encontraba.

\- Vamos Lexa si sigues moviéndote voy a hacerte daño - volvió a concentrarse en introducir la aguja en la piel de la herida mientras está se agarraba a su cintura atrayéndola hasta ella. Le embargó el habitual perfume de la actriz, "cómo una persona puede oler terriblemente bien hasta en este estado".

\- Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas Clarke... pero es lo mismo, ¿qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato tú y yo? - la joven doctora la miraba con gesto divertido al darse cuenta que ni aún así borraba esa sonrisa pícara que tanto le fastidiaba y le gustaba a partes iguales.

\- Lexa tengo que terminar aquí, si no te coso...

\- Vamos Clarke, hablo de divertirnos las dos, tú, yo, esta cama...Dios Clarke es que no puedo apartar la mirada de tus pechos.

Clarke rió aprovechando para dar un pequeño tirón sobre el hilo pero ni siquiera por esas consiguió que Lexa volviera, sabía que no era nada grave y le estaba divirtiendo bastante conocer aquella faceta de la actriz. Se volvió sobre sus brazos para coger las tijeras y cortó el hilo restante de la sutura. En ese momento quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, la rubia podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Lexa rozando sus labios, como apretaba sus dedos en torno a su espalda, debía dolerle el hombro a horrores pero no mostraba ningún signo de debilidad. Al contrario, Lexa parecía más dispuesta que nunca.

\- No sabía que a la comandante real le iban las rubias, de hecho no sabía que a la gran Lexa le ponían las mujeres.

\- En este momento solo me vas tú Clarke, tú y ese escote de infarto que tienes - la actriz acercó sus labios a los de la rubia pero esta puso un dedo sobre ellos.

\- ¿Sabes Lexa? Estaría bastante feo aprovecharme de ti en estas circunstancias - estaba perfilando aquellos gruesos labios que la llamaban, que la incitaban de una manera que nunca se hubiera imaginado - teniendo en cuenta que recuerdes algo de todo esto luego.

\- Me muero por besarte Clarke - esta frase disparó la sangre de la rubia, que bombeaba furiosa por sus venas, enrojeciendo sus mejillas y cosquilleando en su entrepierna. Lexa no apartaba su mirada de los labios de la joven y esta sintió que no podría resistirse hasta que recordó el estado de la actriz, el shock y, sobre todo, su carácter real. Todo eso solo era fruto del golpe y después volvería a ser la misma estúpida estirada de siempre. No quería encima tener que enfrentarse a una demanda multimillonaria por violación. Sonrió al notar la mejilla de Lexa contra su pecho que había cerrado los ojos y se había quedado completamente dormida abrazándola.

\- Yo también me muero por besarte, comandante - depositó un tierno beso sobre su frente y la recostó en el momento en que Lincoln entraba por la habitación.

\- Anya estaba a punto de entrar en un vuelo privado que la traerá en menos de media hora al rodaje, he intentado convencerla de que todo estaba controlado pero es imposible - levantaba las manos exculpándose - a la comandante le va a caer una buena, ya lo creo. ¿Cómo está? ¿No se supone que debe permanecer despierta?.

\- Estará bien Lincoln, he cosido su herida y sus constantes se mantienen bastante bien, ha reaccionado bien a los primeros estímulos, no hay motivos por los que alarmarse, si sería recomendable que reposara durante las siguientes horas y que mañana acudiese a que le hicieran unas cuantas pruebas, solo para descartar heridas internas - Clarke sonrió al ver la cara del moreno - Es solo para descartar, como ya te he dicho no muestra signos ni evidencias de hemorragias internas, le vendrá bien descansar un poco y que se le pase el shock postraumático.

\- ¿Y el hombro? ¿Crees que podrá volver a usar el brazo? - Lincoln bromeaba recordando lo que Lexa le había dicho esa misma tarde al recibir un golpe en el mismo lado, la risa de Clarke inundó la sala.

\- ¡Claro que si! Por suerte tan solo es una contusión. Deberá permanecer con el vendaje unos cuantos días pero saldrá de esta, estoy segura. Parece que vuestra comandante está hecha de hierro ¿característica de los grounders?.

\- Tenemos nuestros secretitos... demasiadas horas de gimnasio por ejemplo doctora Griffin - ambos estallaron a reír mientras llamaban a la puerta.

\- Clarke es Anya, quiere hablar contigo - Kane aguantaba la puerta señalando hacia el pasillo.

\- No es posible que ese avión sea tan rápido ¿verdad? - miró a Lincoln asustada, realmente la representante de Lexa si que le infundía verdadero respeto. "Y cierto temor, para qué engañarnos".

\- Ni siquiera Lexa tiene un avión tan rápido, es Anya y su inagotable y perpetua conexión 4G - Lincoln le guiñó un ojo mientras Clarke más tranquila depositaba su mano en el hombro del actor en señal de agradecimiento y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Kane había paralizado por el accidente de su protagonista. Seguramente la prensa ya se habría enterado del percance y acababa de recibir la llamada de una histérica Anya que ahora hablaba con Octavia que le informaba de todo lo sucedido de nuevo. Clarke cogió el teléfono explicándole el parte médico y las precauciones que debería tener la actriz en las próximas horas. La joven asistenta deslizó su espalda sobre la pared hasta acabar sentada en el suelo con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos. Clarke volvió a tranquilizar de nuevo a Anya pasándole el teléfono a Kane. Raven se había sentado junto a su amiga.

\- Octavia no hay de que preocuparse - la rubia se había puesto a la altura de su amiga y quitaba las manos de su cabeza - Anya está preocupada, al fin y al cabo es como si esto nos hubiera sucedido a alguna de nosotras y tú fueras la que estuviera en un carísimo y supersónico avión de lujo dirigiéndote a vernos.

\- Gracias por todo Clarke, sé que es tu día libre y encima te toca pringar fuera de la facultad, Anya está histérica, no para de llamarle la prensa y para colmo tenemos que volver a retrasar el rodaje.

\- No es tu culpa cariño - Raven pasó un brazo por su hombro atrayéndola hacia ella mientras Octavia se dejaba hacer, no podía creer la cadena de infortunios que se había producido en un momento.

\- Si que lo es, Anya me pidió expresamente que convenciera a Lexa de que no rodará esa escena, que usáramos un doble, Raccoon es un animal muy nervioso, debería haberlo sabido.

\- Nadie podía saberlo O y Lexa está bien, está en las mejores manos, tenemos a una casi doctora Griffin con nosotros.

\- O, tantas horas entre apuntes no te crean que son como excusa para aislarme un rato de Raven - Octavia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la broma de su amiga y siguieron un buen rato entre piques intentando levantar el ánimo de la asistenta que no podía dejar de culparse.

Pasadas las 2 de la tarde y tras unos cuantos cafés de más, unos lejanos tacones resonaron con fuerza por el pasillo descubriendo al final del pasillo a su dueña. Anya embutida en un elegante y caro traje de ejecutiva crema hizo aparición ante el grupo. Las tres chicas se levantaron como impulsadas por un resorte, incluso Clarke se alisó la bata que le había dado horas antes Kane ante la rígidez de la jefa de Octavia. El director de la serie levantó las manos sabiendo la tempestad que vendría a continuación pero Anya le interrumpió.

\- Dime por qué no había un equipo médico en el set sabiendo el riesgo de la secuencia de la batalla y no quiero escuchar ninguna excusa barata Kane.

\- Son órdenes de producción Anya, intentaban abaratar coste, hace más de un año que no ocurre ningún accidente y despidieron a los últimos que...

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Habéis decidido prescindir de los médicos Kane? ¿Es eso lo que me estás intentando decir?

\- Anya sabes que no soy yo quien decido los gastos de rodaje - Kane llenó sus pulmones de aire y se armó de valor - de hecho, pensaba que la decisión venía de ti, fueron Jaha y Pike los que recortaron en distintos sectores...

Octavia sintió como el suelo debajo de sus pies desaparecía. ¿Qué Jaha y Pike habían hecho qué? No podía ser posible, ellas les había conseguido el acuerdo, les había conseguido ser productora principal de la serie y ellos ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de informarles de esos "pequeños recortes". Anya desvió su mirada hacia ella exigiendo una explicación.

\- Anya te aseguro que no sabía nada de esto, yo hablaré con Pike y con Jaha y...

\- Octavia lo entiendo - levantó una mano silenciándola -, no es culpa tuya, ni siquiera esa maldita testarudez de mi amiga que le ha costado este accidente. Tus jefes van a oírme, créeme que van a enterarse quién manda y por qué en COL - se detuvó haciendo una pausa mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos -, de hecho si no llega a ser por ti y por tu amiga quién sabe qué le hubiera pasado a Lexa en este maldito rodaje perdido de la faz de la Tierra. Y por cierto, tú debes ser Clarke. Acompáñame.

Clarke siguió obediente a la representante mientras giraba su cabeza mirando a Kane, Octavia y Raven que le levantaban los pulgares intentando reconfortarla. Anya abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó pasar a la rubia que se sentía intimidada por la omnipresencia de esa mujer. Lexa estaba despierta intentando incoporarse con gesto de dolor en su cara.

\- Buena suerte, la comandante es toda vuestra - Lincoln les dedicó un saludo cuando las vió entrar y cerró la puerta dejando a Clarke sola con aquellas dos mujeres.

\- ¿Y Raccoon Anya? - Lexa la miró suplicante mientras intentaba erguirse en la cama.

\- Estoy bien Lexa cariño, el avión bastante bien por cierto, suerte que me pillaste en Washington como te advertí y no tengo que sufrir de jet lag - Anya acercó una silla y se sentó justo al lado de la cama de su amiga. Clarke pensaba que se habían olvidado de su presencia.

\- Lo siento Anya - intentó sonreír pero el dolor de la ceja suturada le estaba haciendo rabiar - ¿todo bien?.

\- Eso está bastante mejor - Anya la ayudó a incorporarse y volvió a su asiento - tu querido mapache está bien puedes estar tranquila, tan solo tuvieron que inyectarle algunos tranquilizantes para poder devolverlo al box pero volverá a ser la misma fiera insoportable como tú en unas cuantas horas.

Lexa esta vez si sonrió inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en un claro gesto de alivio, fue entonces cuando se percató del dolor de su hombro y el aparatoso vendaje que lo envolvía por encima tan solo de un top negro, parte del vestuario de Heda.

\- ¿Pero cómo...? - la actriz miró interrogante a su amiga que procedió a explicarle cómo había sucedido todo tal y como se lo habían contado.

\- La doctora Griffin ha sido la que te ha atendido desde que decidiste que estampar esa preciosa cabeza contra el suelo del set era mejor que echarme cuenta a mí y usar un doble.

Lexa levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Clarke. Lo sabía. Sabía que había sido ella la última persona que recordaba y la que no se había ido de su pensamiento en todo ese tiempo. Juraría que hasta había soñado que coqueteaba con ella y que se dormía en aquel escote que exigía su máxima concentración constantemente para no fijar eternamente su mirada en él.

\- ¿Crees que le quedará mucha señal? - Anya señalaba la ceja de su amiga.

\- No lo creo - Clarke carraspeó intentando aclarar su voz, la intensa mirada de Lexa sobre ella la había evadido - si es recomendable que, ahora que se ha despertado, no se vuelva a dormir durante las próximas horas a ser posible hasta que le hagan las respectivas pruebas - buscó las palabras intentando no llevarse ningún comentario por parte de la enferma - comprobaré su evolución y seguro que no habrá ningún problema.

\- Os dejo solas entonces - Anya se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirándolas - y tú no te creas que te has escapado, ya hablaremos seriamente tú y yo de esto.

Lexa se llevó las manos a los ojos mientras Anya abandonaba la habitación dejándolas totalmente solas.

\- Tengo que comprobar el estado de tus constantes y...

\- ¿Me has desnudado Clarke? No pensaba que me tuvieras tantas ganas...debes saber que depende para qué me gustan algunos preliminares - Clarke levantó la cabeza y no supo hasta ver su mirada que estaba bromeando...porque estaba bromeando ¿verdad? - y por cierto, doctora Griffin creo que tienes sangre de la comandante en ese precioso vestido burdeo.

\- Gajes del oficio comandante, es lo que tiene que la persona que estuviera encima de Raccoon sea más terca que el propio animal.

\- Dado que me has desnudado creo que tú también deberías hacerlo - Clarke la miró levantando una ceja, gesto que ponía a mil a la actriz que sintió una punzada entre la entrepierna, pero esta no era precisamente de dolor - lo decía por tu comodidad no me mires así.

\- Voy a dejarte la herida al aire, si te duele avísame ¿de acuerdo?.

Esperaba un asentimiento por parte de Lexa que nunca llegó, tan solo se limitaba a mirarla de esa manera intensa que conseguía ponerla nerviosa, tenía algo en la mirada que hacia que Clarke no pudiera evitar mirarla. Tomó con su mano izquierda la mejilla de la comandante y con la otra quitó cuidadosamente la gasa que envolvía su ceja a la vez que se acercaba para comprobar el estado de la misma.

Perderse en ese verde era demasiado fácil mientras que aquel azul conseguía desbordarla igual de fácil, lo difícil para ambas era intentar separarse de la corta distancia que se había creado una vez más entre ellas. Lexa sujetó la mano de Clarke con la suya mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía que la rubia hacia lo mismo, no iba a dejar que el dolor de su hombro le impidiese hacer lo que tanto deseaba hacer a continuación.


	15. Chapter 15

Sentía arder sus labios atraídos por la cercanía de los de la rubia que había cerrado los ojos inhalando la ya casi inexistente distancia entre ambas. Se encontró a si misma dejándose llevar ante la atracción que ejercía sobre ella, saboreando el momento previo al que sus bocas se encontraran, una oleada de calor inundó cada rincón del cuerpo de Lexa que se deleitaba en recorrer los pocos centímetros que las separaban. Quizás aquel juego acabase divirtiéndola de verdad.

\- Anya te estoy diciendo que no pude...- Lincoln irrumpió en la habitación abriendo sin llamar a la puerta por delante de la representante que iba con la cabeza inmersa en su Iphone, en el que tecleaba frenéticamente sin prestar atención a la escena. Se paró en seco haciendo que esta se chocara contra la voluminosa y ancha espalda del actor en un intento de este porque no viera la posición de ambas. Clarke se separó rápidamente de la actriz que emitió un gruñido de fastidio mientras se dejaba caer contra la almohada. Su amigo había podido presenciar lo que estaban a punto de hacer y tras mirar su cara de frustración supo que quizás esta vez también su amiga se le hubiera adelantado en las conquistas, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saber los rituales de seducción de aquellos ojos verdes. Mejor sería que Anya no supiera nada, estaba bastante cansada de tapar los escándalos de los dos y pondría el grito en el cielo si sospechase de las intenciones de Lexa.

\- Lincoln, querido, ¿podrías apartarte antes de que la sangre termine de hervirme y pague este maravilloso día contigo? - sabiendo que el peligro había pasado se apartó de la puerta y con un gesto galante y bastante teatral invitó a Anya a terminar de entrar a la habitación.

"Lexa desde luego ha tenido de quien aprender", pensó Clarke mientras volvía a alisar su estrenada bata intentando ignorar la mirada suspicaz de Lincoln que no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Vaya, nuestra comandante sin protestar, calladita y sentadita guardando reposo, ¿seguro que está bien? - Clarke asentía mordiendo nerviosa su labio inferior ante la ironía de Anya - si, parece que esta todo bien, esa arruguita tuya del entrecejo sigue sin irse cariño.

\- Estoy bien Anya, díselo Clarke - buscó apoyo en la joven que se giró para recoger el material médico y poder largarse lo antes posible de allí - aunque si no nos hubierais interrumpido quizás con un poco más de intimidad hubiera tenido un reconocimiento más a fondo.

Los intrumentos que estaba recogiendo en ese momento cayeron todos al suelo al oír esta última frase. Anya se volvió como un resorte y Lexa rió divertida hasta que su amiga se volvió hacia ella dirigiéndole una mirada que hizo que se hundiera contra la almohada. La mente de Clarke por su parte iba a mil por hora, no es que solo hubiera estado a punto de besar a Lexa, es que esta seguía con ese ridículo coqueteo, "por el amor de Dios Clarke, eres hetero, has estado a punto de besar a otra mujer hetero y además esta mujer hetero parece que sigue empeñada en seguir con el juego". Lincoln se agachó para ayudarla mientras le mostraba una sonrisa cómplice sin querer romper a reír. "¿Y a este que le pasa? No puede ser que también le parezca divertido el haber encontrado a su mejor amiga casi besándose con su ligue, ¿no?". No entendía nada y estaba segura que de aquellos 3 y la situación no iba a lograr sacar nada en claro. De lo que estaba bastante convencida era que algo había cambiado en esa semana cuando había caído en el juego de Lexa y además lo estaba disfrutando.

Terminó de recoger el instrumetal mientras volvía a depositarlo en una pequeña mesita situada al lado de la cama.

\- Lexa ha respondido bien a los estímulos, a simple vista no hay daños internos pero debe seguir mi recomendación sobre el reposo y los exámenes posteriores - suspiró mientras cruzaba los brazos examinando con ojos de doctora a su paciente - la herida no presenta más complicación que la sutura, no hay infección y pasados unos días podrá acudir a que le retiren los puntos.

Clarke sintió las miradas de los tres fijas en ella y sintió ganas de correr, ¿cómo había acabado curando a una de las actrices más famosas del planeta y rodeada por otras dos estrellas más?, increíblemente su día estaba resultando surrealista.

\- ¿Debería quedarse entonces aquí en el set de rodaje? - Anya ignoró las protestas que provenían de su representada.

\- Debería, si. Por lo menos hasta que pase el día de hoy, deberá estar en observación por otra persona durante estas horas, tras un golpe en la cabeza es crucial que no se quede dormida.

\- Por si fuera poco soportarte en condiciones normales ahora también tenemos que cuidar de ti comandante - Lexa intentó golpearle pero su amigo fue más rápido y se zafó de su brazo bueno a la vez que esta emitía un gruñido de dolor por el movimiento.

\- ¿Podéis parar ya? A veces siento que en vez de llevar una agencia de representación lleve una guardería - se llevó la mano a la sien masajeando la zona entrecerrando los ojos por la tensión y el cansancio de ese día, volvió a dirigirse de nuevo a Clarke - Octavia se quedará con nosotros esta noche, tenemos habilitados varios camerinos y habitaciones para los rodajes de varios días, he estado hablando con ella y nos gustaría pedirte un favor.

¿La gran Anya de COL pidiéndole un favor a ella, Clarke Griffin? Desde luego su día estaba teniendo todas las papeletas para convertirse en guión de una superproducción de Hollywood. Miró atenta a la representante que intentaba ignorar a Lincoln, que ahora se hallaba bastante entretenido haciendo rabiar a Lexa en su intento de alcanzar el vaso de agua que este le ofrecía.

\- Nos gustaría que te quedaras esta noche con nosotros por si sucediera cualquier cosa con Lexa, me quedaría mucho más tranquila, por supuesto no tiene que ser aquí puedes quedarte con Octavia descansando. Te daré también ropa para que puedas cambiarte y te pagaré lo que haga falta.

Lexa que ahora si había arrebatado el vaso de las manos de su amigo escupía todo el agua sobre la sábana que la cubría. Todos se volvieron hacia ella mientras Lincoln estallaba en una sonora carcajada. Clarke pasaría la noche en el rodaje. Descubierta por su reacción intentó arreglarlo de la mejor manera que sabía. Con un ataque.

\- Anya no puedes estar hablando en serio, ni siquiera ha acabado la carrera, además vive pegada a sus apuntes, seguro que tiene que entregar un trabajo "super importante" sobre bichitos y bacterias que no puede esperar - recalcó la ironía de las últimas palabras intentando que su amiga no viera el nerviosismo que la invadía en ese momento. Era experta en mostrar una imagen carente de cualquier tipo de emoción, pero Anya la conocía demasiado bien. Parece que funcionó porque esta la miró lo suficientemente enfadada como para que Lexa se apuntara la victoria. Se volvió a incorporar dejando caer la sábana hasta sus caderas descubriendo un torso torneado que Clarke no pudo evitar admirar por primera vez, haciendo que tuviera que desviar la vista para no perderse en él.

\- En primer lugar, si no fuera por esta estudiante de medicina seguirías con la cabeza abierta gracias a la inutilidad de nuestros nuevos productores, en segundo lugar muestra un respeto ante Clarke, Lexa, acaba de sacrificar su tiempo arreglando esa testarudez que tiene y en tercer y último lugar - elevó el tono de tal manera que los tres se irguieron como los militares ante su superior - harás lo que sea más recomendable para tu salud. Y no quiero peros. ¿Clarke aceptas mi propuesta?.

La joven médica definitivamente se sentía desbordada por ese día, no tenía clases los viernes y había pensado en adelantar varios trabajos tal y como había dicho Lexa, bueno como había dicho excepto en la parte de llamar a los virus "bichitos". Además aquella visión de Lexa cubierta tan solo por la sábana y por aquel top negro estaba haciendo que no pudiera concentrarse. Sabía que no podría decirle que no a Anya y que además eso serviría para paliar la culpa y parte de la presión que sentía Octavia así que no tenía otra alternativa.

\- Lo haré Anya, puedes contar conmigo, aceptaré la ropa pero no el dinero, ¿de acuerdo?.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluyendo a la propia Clarke, Anya abrazo a la rubia que sintió como toda la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas ruborizándola.

\- Eres un encanto, Clarke, venga Lexa ya puedes agradecerle a la joven doctora todo lo que está haciendo por ti - odiaba cuando Anya se ponía en plan madre. Lo odiaba.

\- Claro comandante, tendrás que agradecerle de alguna manera a Clarke todo este esfuerzo - notó el doble sentido de las palabras de su amigo y si las miradas matasen Lincoln habría caído fulminado en ese mismo momento - además ya no podremos ir a tomar esa copa gracias a que ahora te ha dado por practicar la caída libre.

\- Lincoln... ¿nunca te han dicho que el humor y el ingenio no es lo tuyo? - suspiró mirando a Clarke - creo que se me ocurren algunas maneras de recompensarte Clarke - Lexa sonrió de lado, su mirada se volvió más intensa haciendo que a Clarke se le erizara la piel pensando a qué podía referirse.

\- Está bien, dejaros los dos de jueguecitos, me agotáis mentalmente de verdad. Clarke, cariño acompáñame pasaremos por vestuario a ver si encontramos algo que te vaya bien, ¿vale?.

Anya se dirigió a la puerta mientras la rubia echaba una última ojeada de arriba a abajo a su paciente, mirada que Lexa captó y sonrió para sus adentros. Lincoln no perdía detalle a la batalla de miradas de las dos, como si mirara un partido de tenis en el que cada golpe era más feroz que el anterior.

\- Si siente cualquier molestia ven a avisarme Lincoln - cerró la puerta dejando a los dos amigos solos de nuevo. Sonrió al ver que hasta que Clarke no se perdió por la puerta no volvió la mirada hacia él.

\- Vaya, vaya...

\- Ni una palabra Lincoln.

\- ¿Maneras de recompensarte? Estás un poco oxidada en esto, ¿no comandante?.

Lexa entornó los ojos mientras subía su sábana y se recostaba de nuevo. No tenía ningún interés en seguir esa conversación, sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar su amigo.

\- Quieres tirarte a Clarke.

\- Así que ahora eres adivino, me sorprendes gratamente.

\- Lo he visto Lexa, no paras de provocarla y casi tengo que derribar a Anya para que no viera como estabas a punto de tirarte sobre la boca de Clarke.

\- No sé de que me hablas.

\- ¿Lexa sin presumir de una de sus conquistas? ¿Y sin presumir de haberme arrebatado una tía? Tiene que haber sido bastante fuerte el golpe, comandante.

\- No hay nada de lo que presumir - Lexa no admitiría delante de nadie la atracción que ejercía la rubia sobre ella, ni siquiera delante de su mejor amigo.

\- La verdad es que es bastante entretenido esta especie de ritual que tenéis - se sentó en la silla que había dejado Anya libre y la miró directamente a los ojos -, primero discutís, os decís lo muchísimo que os odiáis y... ¿qué viene luego? La verdad es que es un juego realmente divertido. Lo único que no me divierte es que me hayas levantado un nuevo ligue Lexa, creo que tendré que empezar a atacar otros terrenos porque contigo es imposible.

\- Ataca lo que quieras, te confundes de pleno grounder - le encantaba llamar a su amigo de esa forma y ver la cara de fastidio que se le ponía - aunque ya sabes que cualquier batalla que inicies conmigo la tienes perdida de antemano. Y no, esa estúpida rubia no me interesa para nada, creo que siempre he apuntado más alto.

-Mejor. Tal vez no me hayas levantado nada, sinceramente creo que si no habéis acabado ya en la cama es porque no tiene el mínimo interés en ti. Como te he dicho, a ti nunca se te escapa una. Tal vez hayas encontrado una mujer en este universo que por fin rechace a la gran Lexa. Alabada sea Clarke - levantó las manos hacia el cielo teatralmente.

\- Tienes que estar de broma si me estás diciendo eso, si se le ve de lejos.

\- Es hetero Lexa y a los ojos del resto del universo tú también lo eres, no creo que esté interesada en ti, tal vez solo le guste picarte, como a mí, no puedes ponernos cachondos a todos comandante. Lo siento por ti. Además, ¿qué más te da? Si no te interesa - Lincoln quería saber hasta donde llegaba realmente el interés de su amiga. Tal vez un empujoncito no le vendría nada mal, últimamente Lexa no se prodigaba mucho en el campo de la seducción y tal vez le vendría hasta bien para aquel humor que se gastaba.

Un sentimiento de rabia se estaba agolpando en el pecho de Lexa. Lo que estaba diciendo Lincoln no era cierto, él mismo había visto como si no las hubiera interrumpido hubiera conseguido su objetivo.

\- Y no me interesa - giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado esquivando la mirada de su amigo - pero podría hacer que cayera cuando quisiera.

\- ¿Tan segura estás?.

\- Prueba.

\- Está bien, me apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de llevarte a la rubia a la cama.

Lexa repasó mentalmente sus oportunidades de ganar aquella apuesta. Definitivamente, Clarke caería, lo tenía clarísimo.

\- Está bien, si gano me dejarás tu piso de Santa Mónica durante un fin de semana entero. Para mí y mi soledad, eso excluye tu presencia.

Lincoln sabía que su casa de Santa Mónica era el lugar idóneo para escapar de las miradas indiscretas de los paparazzis y Lexa solía irse allí cuando quería evadirse de todo, aunque esta solía estar ocupada siempre por él y alguna de sus conquistas y últimamente la morena se prodigaba poco por allí. La había comprado hacia un par de años a un matrimonio bastante famoso y que le habían asegurado que pocos conocían de su existencia. Era la joya de la corona del actor, un lugar donde perderse y que nadie supiera qué hacia y, sobre todo, con quién.

\- Claro, excluye la mía pero seguro que no la presencia de alguna morena de infarto. ¿Y si pierdes?.

\- Aceptaré salir cada vez que me lo pidas durante todo lo que queda de mes.

\- Vaya, debes estar muy segura, estamos solo a principio de mes - Lincoln sonrió para si mismo extendiéndole la mano - ¿tenemos un trato comandante?.

\- Tenemos un trato, grounder - Lexa estrechó la mano de su amigo recordando los viejos tiempos. Ahora más que nunca no pensaba perder aquel juego que tanto le estaba divirtiendo.

Clarke por su parte andaba junto a Octavia y Anya hacia la zona de vestuarios. Raven se había quedado junto a Sinclair y Kane ayudándoles a organizar el planning del rodaje sin Lexa. Rodarían las escenas que no incluyera la presencia de la comandante y adelantarían parte del retraso ocasionado por el accidente.

\- Es aquí, Clarke, siento como ha quedado tu vestido, te recompensaré con uno nuevo nada más que termine todo esto y no, sabes que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

La jefa de Octavia empezaba a caerle bien, su temperamento y su carácter fuerte contrastaba con un espíritu increíblemente sobreprotector y familiar que la rubia tanto añoraba.

\- Siento también que no dispongamos más que de ropa grounder - Anya cogió unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul - sin embargo, tenéis que reconocerme que es una ropa grounder con bastante estilo.

Las tres chicas echaron a reír mientras Clarke iba cambiándose, Anya le dió unas botas negras de su número y se quedó hablando con Octavia.

\- Mañana a primera hora llevaremos a Lexa a la ciudad para que la revisen, luego me reuniré con los inútiles de tus jefes a ver cómo se las apañan para explicarme el sarao que han montado. Te pasaré al Ipad el planning de mañana.

Clarke apareció caracterizada con su nuevo ropa y se llevó una sonrisa por parte de Anya.

\- Vaya Clarke, parece que te sienta bien el vestuario grounder- el color volvió a subir por las mejillas de la rubia -Parece que lo hubieran hecho expresamente para ti, te da un aire bastante fiero incluso. Aunque esta gente muy terrestres y muy guerreros pero su estilo se asemeja bastante al de cualquier universitario alternativo un día de resaca.

\- La verdad es que te queda bastante bien Clarke - Octavia se agarró de su brazo mientras echaban a andar detrás de Anya que ya estaba tecleando en su inseparable Iphone y caminaba rápida sobre tus tacones - Gracias por todo, no sabes lo que...

\- Eh, O, no me las des, ¿vale? Sé de un restaurante bastante caro en el que puedes devolverme este favor.

\- Eso está hecho, rubia - con el día un poco mejor encaminado siguieron andando detrás de Anya que ni siquiera parecía escucharles. Pasaron por los camerinos que les serviría de habitación esa noche y tras dejar la ropa de Clarke llegaron ante el grupo formado por Raven y los dos hombres, que se encontraban ensimismados ante una mesa donde se encontraban extendidos planos y guiones del rodaje. Sin ni siquiera percartarse de su presencia, decidieron rodearlos y dirigirse a la habitación de Lexa.

\- Creo que no sé que me agota mentalmente más si tener recluida a Lexa o tenerla recluida junto a Lincoln - Anya suspiró mirando a las jóvenes - Vamos allá.

Abrió la puerta encontrando a los dos jóvenes discutiendo sobre cuál de los grounders guerreros ganaría una batalla contra Lexa. Lincoln estaba totalmente convencido de que Rohan se lo pondría difícil a la comandante mientras que esta rebatía sua argumentos con un simple "No ha nacido todavía el grounder que pueda derrotar a la comandante".

\- Chicos, deberíais dejar en algún momento de pensar como grounders - ambos levantaron la mirada al darse cuenta que no estaban solos. Lincoln emitió un silbido de admiración ante el cambio de Clarke y Lexa tuvo que cerrar la boca al ver cómo le quedaba ese atuendo a la rubia.

\- Mira comandante a quien tenemos aquí, tienes suerte de tener una doctora tan bonita a la vista ¿eh?, parece que todos son privilegios para Heda - Clarke le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de Lexa que no podía apartar su mirada de ella.

\- Lincoln, deja trabajar tranquila a Clarke por favor y acompáñame fuera con Octavia, todavía tenemos que solucionar el tema de la prensa y voy a necesitar ayuda.

\- Todo tuya, Clarke - dirigió una mirada a Lexa recordándole su apuesta y salió de la habitación junto a las otras dos mujeres.

Lexa intentó de nuevo erguirse pero notó la mano de Clarke en su hombro bueno impidiéndoselo mientras se sentaba en la silla que ahora sentía irresistiblemente cerca de ella. Se sentía indefensa en esa posición y necesitaba de todas sus artes para seducir a Clarke, que si seguía estando tan rabiosamente guapa iba a hacerle perder de todas todas la concentración. Su mirada se perdió entre el nuevo escote de la doctora que le realzaba, si eso era posible, aún más el pecho.

\- ¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos? Ya es bastante incómodo compartir cuatro paredes contigo como para que estés mirándome todo el tiempo el escote- Lexa se removió nerviosa sintiéndose descubierta, necesitaba tomar el control de la situación que estaba empezando a sobrepasarla - y deja de moverte, así solo vas a hacer que el dolor del hombro se acentúe.

\- Así que no soy la única comandante por aquí... médica y siempre teniendo a los pacientes entre la vida y la muerte, creo que serías una buena Wanheda - Clarke se volvió hacia ella clavando su mirada azul en ella.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿cómo me has llamado?.

\- Wanheda - una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro. Clarke odiaba que le pusieran tanto las expresiones de Lexa.

\- ¿Y eso significa...?

\- Mírate de vez en cuando la serie, tal vez aprendas algo constructivo más allá de tus apuntes.

\- Creo que mis apuntes son lo bastante constructivos como para poder haberte curado la ceja y el hombro. Y no me interesa nada ver cómo te pavoneas delante de las cámaras.

\- Pues a mí creo que me interesa más saber cómo de constructiva eres en otros terrenos - Lexa había conseguido incoporarse de nuevo en la cama y de nuevo había dejado al descubierto ese musculado abdomen que atraía toda la atención de Clarke. ¿Ya estaba de nuevo coqueteando con ella?. Esta chica era incansable desde luego. Debería empezar a replantearse si de verdad era todo un juego o estaba tratanto seducirla de verdad. Las siguientes horas se iban a convertir en una tortura si pretendía seguir por ese camino, así que tenía dos opciones: ignorarla o seguirle el juego. Se decantó por lo segundo, no supo por qué pero no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Y de qué terrenos estamos hablando comandante? - había intentado disimular la agitación que se empezaba a formar en su cuerpo y armarse de aplomo.

\- Quizás terrenos que nos lleven por aquí - Lexa levantó su mano y la deslizó por los labios de Clarke- o quizás por aquí - continuó bajando por su cuello mientras iba acercando su rostro al de la rubia que seguía con su mirada su recorrido - o quizás podamos ir más allá - esta vez rodó casi hasta el borde del escote de Clarke, sintiendo como la respiración de esta se aceleraba a la vez que el calor subía por su propio cuerpo.

\- Creía que tu labor era gobernar, no realizar exploraciones en terrenos ajenos.

\- Ya lo creo que lo es, pero hay situaciones que lo requieren... Wanheda - miró a Clarke viendo como su propio deseo se reflejaba en los ojos de la rubia. Necesitaba besarla, allí y ahora. Ya no se trataba solo de aquella apuesta, era algo que había querido hacer desde que la hbía atrapado contra la pared aquel día en el evento. Sin embargo estaba disfrutando demasiado con esos preliminares, siguió paseando su mano, dibujando con sus dedos el inicio de su camiseta, sintiendo como la piel se le iba erizando con el roce.

\- No puedes gobernar lo que no tienes, no todo gira en torno de la gran comandante ni puedes tenerlo todo - sujetó la mano de Lexa deteniéndola, mientras esta llevó la otra mano hacia la nuca de la rubia juntando su frente junto a la de ella. Se miraron a los ojos desafiantes, pero Lexa no podía aguantar, ahora no. Ahora sentía su respiración sobre sus labios, ahora sentía más cerca que nunca el pulso de la rubia sobre ella, esa mirada que la atravesaba y como su mirada verde se perdía en esos labios que la llamaban y no pudo contenerse más, le daba igual la última provocación de Clarke, lo único que quería era sentirla y se abalanzó sobre sus labios mientras el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor.

Clarke se había quedado de piedra, no podía reaccionar, o eso pensaba ella porque no sabía como había pasado pero se sorprendió a si misma besando a Lexa, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios con los suyos y descubriendo un súbito deseo que inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Lexa besaba insoportablemente bien, si eso era lo que enseñaban en Hollywood entendía su merecida fama. Sentía que iba a desfallecer en los labios de la actriz y agarrándola de su espalda desnuda la atrajó más hacia su cuerpo sintiendo como Lexa suspiraba contra su boca y aquel gemido la excitó aún más.

Profundizó más el beso mientras Clarke la recibía en su boca, abriendo los labios y sintiendo la humedad de su lengua contra la suya, perdiéndose en las ganas que se tenían. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacia ella, Clarke Griffin, besando a otra mujer pero poco le importaba, le estaba empezando a embargar una necesidad que pocas veces había sentido. Lexa había olvidado el dolor de su hombro y empezaba a tumbar a la rubia sobre ella necesitando muchísimo más de ella, olvidando que todo eso era parte de un juego, de una apuesta y sintiendo que lo único que existía en ese momento en el mundo era aquella rubia y aquella cama.

 **Y haaaasta aquí, no me maten, es un capítulo bastante largo, me ha sorprendido bastante ver el gran aumento en visitas que ha tenido el fic y quería recompesaros de alguna manera. Y sé que lo dejo en un punto interesante, pero un poquito de tensión no viene mal ¿no? Parece que por fin ha llegado ese ansiado beso sin interrupciones..¿qué créeis que pasará ahora? ¿conseguirá Lexa ganar la apuesta? ¿quién ganará este juego qué tienen montado? ¿se enterará Clarke de lo que significa Wanheda? ¿seguirá creyendo que Lexa es heterosexual? Os leo y nos vemos muy prontito!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sus manos tomaban vida propia a expensas de las señales que le mandaba su cerebro, el cual tenía una intermitente luz de peligro encendida desde hacía un rato advirtiéndole de lo que venía a continuación, advirtiéndole de que despegase sus manos de la espalda desnuda de la actriz antes de que la suavidad y firmeza de aquella piel le hicieran perder totalmente el control. Sin embargo el placer y la excitación que le estaba produciendo aquel simple beso hacian que fuera casi imposible separarse de ella. Notaba como Lexa atrapaba sus labios una y otra vez dejándola sin aliento, dejando que la gravedad hiciera el resto mientras sentía como se reclinaba en el colchón haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia quedara totalmente a su merced, dejándose llevar por el movimiento de las manos de la morena que descendían peligrosamente desde la nuca hasta el borde de la espalda atrayéndola irremediablemente hasta aquella cama.

Clarke se hallaba medio recostada sobre Lexa, sintió una de sus piernas colarse entre las de ella mientras alzaba sus caderas contra las suyas, haciendo que la rubia no pudiese reprimir un gimido que llegaron hasta sus oídos, produciendo que la excitación que estaba creciendo entre las piernas de la actriz se desbordase. Se separó de ella para tomar aliento y se mordió el labio, expresando con este gesto las enormes ganas de ella que iban creciendo por instantes, ignorando un pensamiento que se iba instalando en su cerebro: aquella rubia la volvía totalmente loca. La miró de nuevo a los ojos con deseo y volvió a lanzarse hacia sus labios queriendo devorarlos, pero Clarke logró encontrar la suficiente firmeza y determinación como para dejar a Lexa ante una nube de aire aprovechando la leve separación que se había producido entre ellas.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? - con la respiración todavía entrecortada Lexa no podía disimular su indignación y enfado al encontrarse con un nuevo desplante por parte de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué que hago? Lexa Woods acabas de sufrir un accidente en pleno rodaje y en primer lugar, guardar reposo exime estos comportamientos, en segundo lugar - levantó un dedo imitando a Anya, intentando encontrar la fuerza de voluntad que tanto necesitaba - soy totalmente heterosexual y si tienes algún interés en experimentar no será conmigo y en tercer lugar si se trata de algún jueguecito de los tuyos, por alimentar aún más tu ego o tratar de no dejar nada en este mundo que no sea de tu propiedad estás muy equivocada conmigo.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Estás de coña no? - Lexa bufó incorporándose de nuevo en la cama ante la preocupada mirada de Clarke - En primer lugar, solo ha sido un estúpido golpe por culpa del estúpido invento de Sinclair y estoy en perfectas condiciones y como has dicho soy Lexa Woods, soy una persona adulta y tendré el reposo que crea necesario que segundo y tercer lugar, tú tienes de hetero lo que yo de princesa Clarke Griffin.

\- Entonces majestad creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar - Clarke se dirigía a la puerta cuando de un salto Lexa se levantó sosteníendola del brazo para que se detuviera - ¿Pero qué crees que haces?.

El nerviosismo de la rubia empezama a incrementarse de nuevo, volvía a estar peligrosamente cerca de Lexa y sabría que tendría que hacer mucho acopio de voluntad para no ser ella la que se lanzase hacia sus labios. Era odiosamente insoportable, ególatra y lo suficientemente pedante como para tener algún tipo de interés en ella, por eso Clarke no se explicaba que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo para tener esas insoportables ganas de follarse a Lexa. "Espera...¿follarme a Lexa? ¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? Céntrate".

\- ¿Ahora te ha dado por no escucharme mientras te hablo? - Lexa llamaba su atención mientras tiraba de ella juntándola contra su torso casi desnudo haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo - Dime que es mentira Clarke, dime que no tienes tantas ganas de follar conmigo en esa cama como yo contigo.

"Estupendo, encima ahora me lee el pensamiento.".

\- A ti nada te frena ¿eh? - suspiró cuando las manos de la actriz la agarraron fuerte de la espalda evitando que se separase.

\- Cuando quiero algo con tantas ganas, no.

Clarke se dió cuenta de que no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad así que decidió cambiar de ataque.

\- Vaya, así que mi amiga Raven si que tiene oportunidades contigo - el agarre de la morena se aflojo fruto de la sorpresa permitiendo que se separase de ella - así que la famosísima actriz Lexa Woods, nuestra comandante Heda, rodeada todo el santo día de actores y seguidores que suspiran por ella le van las mujeres. Sería una historia genial para cualquier magazine amarillista.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Clarke? - Lexa se puso rápidamente en alerta sabiendo que quizás se había equivocado con ella, aunque en el fondo esperaba que eso no fuese del todo así, había correspondido aquel beso con tantas ganas como ella, no sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo ahora.

\- A ningún lado Lexa, ese es el problema, que yo no quiero llegar a ningún lado contigo - fue dando pasos hasta ella hasta que la aprisionó contra la cama haciendo que Lexa tuviera que sujetarse de la cama para no caer sobre esta - ni siquiera tú siempre aparentando esa enorme seguridad en ti misma, esa personalidad de arrasar con todo y sobre todo...ni siquiera tú te libras de ser una infeliz, de tener todo aquello que no se puede tener.

\- Lárgate Clarke.

\- ¿Ahora no quieres escucharme Lexa? - Clarke escupía sus palabras sobre ella, furiosa de sentir ese deseo dentro de ella, furiosa de que Lexa hubiera conseguido despertar algo que estaba muerto.

\- Quiero que cojas esa puerta y desaparezcas.

\- Vaya, ¿ahora quieres que desaparezca? No parece que cuando decidiste que era una buena idea lanzarte contra mi boca quisieras que lo hiciera, ni siquiera cuando hace apenas unas horas me decías lo sexy que era mi lunar parecía que lo quisieras.

Lexa fue consciente de que lo que ella creía que había sido un bonito sueño con ella había ocurrido en la realidad. Maldito accidente. Maldito mecanismo de Sinclair que hizo que ocurriera todo aquello. Y maldita Clarke Griffin.

\- Mira, Clarke Griffin, creo que tú tampoco pensaste que era mala idea cuando me correspondiste ¿no?.

\- ¿Corresponderte? ¿A ti? - Clarke quería creerse sus propias palabras, hacer que sonaran con aquella seguridad tan inexistente - Me da igual a quien te tires o dejes de tirarte pero conmigo no vas a conseguir nada más. Espero que tengas material suficiente para recrearte durante lo que queda de noche.

\- Puedo tener a quien quiera, no te creas diferente al resto, tan solo has sido un simple capricho rubia, si no andaras por ahí calentando al personal tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado - la mirada de superioridad que le dedicó Lexa acabó de hacer arder la sangre del cuerpo de Clarke.

\- Ah, así que ese es el problema, soy de las pocas que no han pasado por esa tan larga lista de conquistas. Pues ya puedes ir olvidándote de eso, de eso y de que yo haya intentando provocarte, serías la última persona que me tirase en este planeta.

\- Lárgate Clarke - las dos se miraban a los ojos con furia, odiando cada segundo que pasaba con más fuerza a la otra. Llamaron a la puerta y Anya entró seguida de Lincoln.

\- Lexa, tienes visita - anunció su amiga.

Lincoln no perdía detalle de la ceja levantada de la doctora Griffin ni de aquel ceño fruncido de su amiga, Anya estaba demasiado preocupada por aquella visita como para percatarse de la situación. Clarke disculpándose con ambos salió sin mirar atrás por la puerta sin dar ni siquiera tiempo a una réplica por parte de ninguno.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho Lexa?

\- ¿Yo? Nada, se cree que puede venir aquí organizando y desorganizando y ni siquiera ha terminado la carrera Anya, ya te lo he dicho, ¿quién ha venido a verme?.

\- Lexa ojalá algún día seas un poco agradable con ese pequeño grupo llamado humanidad - Lincoln miró entrecerrando los ojos a su amiga intentando adivinar qué había pasado allí que enfurecía tanto a la actriz.

\- ¿Quién ha venido a verme Anya?

\- Costia.

El silencio inundó toda la habitación al mismo tiempo que Lexa volteaba los ojos desesperada. Si no fuera suficiente con el calentón y el enfado que la odiosa rubia le había dejado encima ahora encima tenía que lidiar con su ex. O lo que fuera, porque realmente la actriz no daba la suficiente importancia a las mujeres con las que se acostaba como para llevarlas a ese nivel, ni siquiera pensándolo fríamente como tanto le gustaba a ella, creía que fuera cuestión de importancia, simplemente la actriz no tenía la capacidad de enfatizar de esa manera.

Si tuviera que catalogar a Costia dentro de alguna de las categorías dentro de las relaciones humanas esta estaría más cercana a ser una amiga con la que se lo pasaba bien en la cama antes que ser algo más. A Lexa Woods le aterraba aferrarse a las personas más allá de todo lo que supusiera un buen polvo. No es que tuviera ningún trauma ni ningún problema con el amor, pero sabía que eso no era para ella, que lo disfrutara quien quisiera pero a ella hasta la misma palabra le producía rechazo. Costia había conseguido despertarle cierta ilusión al principio, incluso puede que llegara a sentir aquellas famosas mariposas, pero la cosa no llegó a más. La actriz no había conseguido pasar nunca de nivel con ninguna de las mujeres de su interminable lista de amantes y Costia no supuso ninguna novedad. Entró en la serie en la segunda temporada, tenía una gran carrera como modelo detrás pero nunca había había tenido ningún papel importante en pantalla fuera de las pasarelas y pequeños anuncios de marcas de moda. Sin embargo cuando le plantearon a Lexa la posibilidad de que Heda fuese lesbiana y que conociera al que sería el amor de su vida en aquella temporada se barajaron varios nombres, entre ellos el de Costia. "Eso te pasa por pensar con tu entrepierna en vez de con la cabeza, Alexandra Woods", las palabras de Anya resonaban en su cabeza cada vez que Costia volvía de una manera a otra a su cabeza y ahora tras lo sucedido con Clarke volvía a tener que reconocerle que la representante siempre llevaba la razón.

Fuera Clarke se había apoyado contra la pared poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar la serenidad y el aire que la actriz le habían hecho perder. No había visto ni a Octavia ni a Raven fuera por lo que se tomó su tiempo, ya vería qué les contaba luego. Sintió unos tacones posarse junto a ella y empezó a aborrecer que en aquel mundo todos hicieran ese ruido desesperante contra el encerado del suelo. Recordó el día en que había conocido a Lexa y aquellas piernas kilométricas junto a ella. Intentó olvidarse por un rato de ella e inspiró fuertemente.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la dueña de aquellos tacones no solo estaba dispuesta a molestarla con aquel ruido, si no que además le hacía aquella estúpida pregunta que se le hace a quien no se conoce de nada pero el cual está lo suficientemente mal a la vista como para atrevernos a preguntar a un desconocido.

\- Si, lo estoy - Clarke respondió con cortesía y con rutina lo que se debía responder cuando un desconocido lanza una pregunta como aquella. Se irguió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba a aquella mujer morena que la miraba preocupada. Su cara le sonaba pero no conseguía ubicarla, se quedó deslumbrada por la majestuosidad de sus curvas, aquella mujer era realmente preciosa.

\- Te he visto salir de la habitación de Lexa, por tu bata debes ser la doctora que la atendió.

Clarke omitió cualquier comentario mordaz sobre la lucidez y perspicacia de aquella mujer.

\- No sabía que había grounders médico entre los extras del rodaje - intentó ser simpática con ella pero la joven doctora no se encontraba muy por la labor.

\- No soy parte del cast, estaba por aquí y mi ropa quedó totalmente manchada por el accidente, esto fue lo más decente que encontraron aparte de convertirme por un día en la médico de la comandante - Clarke intentó imitar lo que era una sonrisa, a pesar de su pésimo día aquella mujer no tenía que pagar sus platos rotos.

\- Entonces si has conocido a Lexa entiendo tu cara de antes - ambas empezaron a reír- la conozco bastante...a fondo digamos y la simpatía no es uno de sus dones, tiene otros geniales pero precisamente ese no.

A Clarke no se le escapó la sonrisa pícara que alumbró la cara de su interlocutora al mencionar los "dones" de la actriz, si minutos antes esta no le hubiera besado ahora no entendería el doble sentido de las palabras de la morena. ¿Pero esa tía cuántas mujeres tenía a su disposición? Supusó que no sería nada difícil para ella llevarse a quien quisiera a la cama y una oleada de rabia inundó de nuevo su pecho, sintiéndose cada vez más idiota por haberse dejado llevar por los expertos e irresistibles besos de la actriz. Clarke se sintió pequeña de repente mirando la hermosura de la despampanante mujer que tenía delante, confirmando una vez más las sospechas de que Lexa solo quería jugar a tener todo lo que no podía tener. La voz de su reciente acompañante la sacó de su limbo.

\- ¿Cómo está ella?

Clarke suspiró de cansancio, sin duda iba a ser un día realmente largo y si tenía que repetir el estado de la actriz a cada persona de aquel maldito rodaje no iba a conseguir sacársela de la cabeza.

\- Está bien, tranquila, la simpatía seguirá sin ser su mayor don pero ten por seguro que sus demás dones seguirán intactos.

La morena fue a abrir la boca para preguntar algo pero en ese momento las interrumpieron a ambas.

\- Costia, puedes pasar - Anya dejó la puerta entreabierta para que esta pasara.

\- Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte...

\- Clarke Griffin.

Costia hizo un gesto de cortesía con su cabeza mientras le daba la espalda.

\- ¿Costia? ¿Tú eres la de los anuncios de Women's secret? - por fin Clarke había conseguido ubicarla.

\- La misma. Y también la amante de Heda a partir de la segunda temporada. Algo así, como el amor de su vida, ya sabes.

La rubia la miró con la boca abierta sin saber si aquellas palabras tenían algún doble sentido pero lo que si pudo percibir fue el tono duro y de posesión con él que le habló la modelo, que había perdido todo rastro de simpatía.

\- Si, la misma a la que le cortaron la cabeza al final de la tercera temporada y por la que Heda está en esa batalla que hoy le ha costado un accidente - las palabras de Anya no mostraban ningún tipo de cariño y la mirada que ambas se lanzaron lo confirmó - Lexa te está esperando, no tardes mucho porque está convaleciente.

Clarke intentó reprimir una sonrisilla ante el movimiento de cabeza de dignidad que hizo Costia al entrar en la habitación tras las palabras de la representante. Definitivamente aquella mujer cada minuto que pasaba le caía mejor.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café tú y yo? Lincoln, ¿puedes quedarte vigilando que esa mujer no tarde más de lo justo y necesario?.

\- A sus órdenes, jefa - aquel chico y sus bromas siempre conseguía hacerle reír, ¿por qué no podía imaginarse besándole a él y no a Lexa? ¿Por qué pensaba en el liso abdomen de ella teniendo semejante escultura delante? Clarke pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo.

Una vez en la facultad, su profesor de psiquiatría les explicó con detalle una extraña enfermedad basada en el efecto nocebo. Al contrario que el efecto placebo, su opuesto, el primero tenía la capacidad de hacerte creer que si algo puede matarte y lo crees con muchísima fuerza puede llegar a hacerlo de verdad. Si piensas que estás enfermo, enfermerás. Si pasas tanto tiempo con una amiga que vive obsesionada con la idea de besar a Lexa acabas haciéndolo. Podría ser una solución claramente a su pequeño problema: tener a Raven de fondo mientras estudias con su fijación con Lexa había hecho que ella creyera que también le atraía. Pero realmente no le atraía para nada, Lexa era su efecto nocebo y por eso no podía dejar de pensar en ella. "Eres una genio", pensó para si la rubia, el efecto nocebo, tal y como expuso su profesor, era realmente preocupante porque podía activarse simplemente con mensajes subliminales, lo que acentuaba más su hipotésis sobre pasar aquellas conversaciones de fondo en las que su amiga le explicaba lo increíblemente follable que estaba la actriz. Sin duda, estaba desvariando. Se rió ante su propia locura transitoria llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes que intuyeron que era por la broma de Lincoln. Acompañó a Anya todavía pensando en lo ridículo de su explicación científica sabiendo que lo que de verdad le ocurría, aunque ni se atreviera a pensarlo y por eso su mente médica divagase en absurdas teorías, es que le había gustado besar a Lexa. "Qué demonios Clarke, te ha encantado".

Mientras tanto "el efecto nocebo" de Clarke se removía nerviosa entre sus sábanas intentando ocultar su reciente desnudez. Miró de reojo a su despampanante acompañante que se había vestido preparada para matar. Su excitación parecía que no iba a irse nunca, la actriz era una persona bastante sexual y el encuentro con la rubia no había hecho sino aumentar su apetito. Normalmente le bastaba irse alguna noche con Lincoln para calmarse con alguna que otra conquista. Sin embargo, el último escándalo en el que se habían envuelto los dos y que había saltado a la luz había hecho agotar la paciencia de Anya que una vez había tenido que silenciar varias bocas. Entre esto y el alto nivel de eventos y rodaje Lexa se hallaba bastante inquieta por su nula, o mejor dicho, inexistente vida sexual. No ayudaba que Costia se pasease insinuante recorriendo los pocos metros que separaban la puerta de su cama, moviendo aquellas piernas que parecían hechas para perderse en ellas y entre las que la actriz había disfrutado tanto, pero lo suyo había acabado, precipitando la salida de la modelo de la serie y haciendo que Anya tuviera bastante trabajo en esa época.

\- Parece que ni aún con esa ceja partida pierdes tu atractivo comandante.

\- Costia, ¿a qué has venido? - la actriz suspiró cansada.

\- Simplemente estaba preocupada por ti, leí por twitter lo de tu accidente y estoy rodando una campaña publicitaria en Los Ángeles así que decidí que sería oportuno venir a ver como estabas - se sentó en la silla por la que tantos habían pasado a lo largo del día, provocando una mueca de fastidio cuando esta se acercó demasiado.

\- Pues ya ves que no pasa de una ceja rota y una contusión de hombro, así que si me disculpas según mi doctora tengo que guardar reposo - y se recostó sobre su almohada, cerrando los ojos, intentando así que ante su indiferencia la modelo abandonase la habitación.

\- ¿Te la estás tirando Lexa? - sabía que no sería tan fácil echar a Costia de la habitación, sus palabras la levantaron como un resorte haciendo que clavase su mirada en ella.

\- ¿Cómo dices?.

\- Que si te la estás...

-...si, te he oído a la primera Costia, el golpe no ha afectado a mis sentidos - Lexa suspiró intentando encontrar su paciencia, pero Clarke había acabado con la poca que tenía - aún así creo que no es de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿Eso es un si? Maldita sea Lexa, es una cría, ni siquiera es el tipo de mujeres que te sueles tirar, tienes que estar de broma no entiendo qué has podido verle.

¿Es que acaso Costia no se había fijado en ese lunar tan sexy que Clarke llevaba encima de su labio? ¿En esos ojos azules? O en la forma de morderse el labio y levantar la ceja cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba. Por no hablar del escote de la rubia, que la volvía totalmente loca. Intentó centrarse en la conversación con la modelo ignorando el sentimiento que le producía pensar en su joven doctora.

\- No estoy liada con ella, ¿es eso lo que querías saber?, nuestra relación es meramente profesional, de hecho es amiga de mi asistenta ni siquiera la conocía antes de todo esto y ni siquiera me he fijado en ella - Lexa mintió, conociendo a Costia y a pesar de que nada les unía, no quería ningún numerito.

\- No te creo Lexa, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que algo te traes con esa rubia.

\- No hay nada... Costia, aunque lo hubiese tú y yo no estamos juntas, joder ni siquiera llegamos nunca a estarlo, te lo advertí mil veces y mil veces me ignoraste - Lexa suavizó el tono al ver que Costia agachaba la cabeza - nunca quise hacerte daño Costia, ojalá hubiera podido enamorarme de ti como tú lo hiciste de mí pero es lo que soy, no te hagas esto a ti misma, ya perdiste tu papel en la serie por no saber distinguir lo profesional de lo personal.

\- La eterna soltera de Hollywood, Lexa Woods. Con tan solo mover un dedo la todopoderosa comandante hace y deshace.

\- Costia te he dicho mil veces que fue decisión de Kane y el equipo ejecutivo de Heda, yo en ningún momento pedí tu cabeza - se mordió el labio pensando en lo desafortunado de su comentario.

\- Claro, la presión que ejerció Anya tampoco tuvo nada que ver, ¿eh?.

\- Anya no ejerció ninguna presión, ¡si incluso se te ofreció ampliar el contrato con la serie! Pero estabas dispuesta a hundirnos a todos y a todas con tal de salirte con la tuya. Y todo porque, como te he dicho, no supiste diferenciar lo profesional de lo personal.

\- ¿Y ahora Lexa? ¿Crees que ahora podría hacerlo? - Costia se inclinó sobre ella dejando su escote sobre ella. Después de su encuentro con Clarke era lo último que necesitaba Lexa que esa mujer se le insinuase de esa manera. Sabía que no era lo correcto, sabía que Anya entraría en cualquier momento para echarla de allí pero no había manera de disminuir la excitación que le había dejado la rubia sobre su cuerpo. Además no era lo correcto, no estaba bien, Costia estaba enamorada de ella y por mucho que disfrutasen en la cama eso no haría sino empeorarlo todo para ella.

\- Costia creo que...

\- Shh - la modelo agarró la cara de la comandante delineando sus labios mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus bocas y la besaba con pasión. La imagen de Clarke acudió rápidamente a su mente y sintiendo como la furia la embargaba de nuevo desechó toda su cordura y buscó con ansía la boca de Costia devolviéndole el beso, dispuesta a sacar a Clarke de su mente y de su cuerpo.

 **Y de nuevo pido que no me maten mucho por el final de este episodio jajaja este finde habrá nuevo capítulo, nos leemos muy pronto :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Mientras las manos de Lexa y Costia se iban enredando cada vez más en sus cuerpos, Clarke paseaba tranquila con Anya hacia una de las innumerables máquinas de cafés que se distribuían alrededor de todo el set de rodaje, habían desechado desplazarse hasta la zona de catering dispuesta para el equipo, con la idea de evitar demorarse más de la cuenta y regresar lo antes posible a la habitación de la actriz. Anya conversaba alegre con la joven médica, despojándose a veces de su papel de mujer de negocios inflexible, Clarke podía ver en ella a la mejor amiga de Lexa, no a la mujer que prácticamente la había llevado a la fama, aquella mujer cuya red de contactos se extendía a lo largo y ancho de todos los Estados Unidos de América.

Clarke se dedicaba a mirarla y escucharla mientras mentalmente analizaba cada una de sus palabras y, sobre todo, el lenguaje no verbal de la representante. Observadora hasta la extenuación siempre realizaba el mismo procedimiento con las personas que la rodeaba y su primera impresión pocas veces le fallaba. Con Anya llegaba siempre a una misma conclusión: era una persona digna de admirar, conforme avanzaba con aquella mujer por los enormes pasillos de la productora más conseguía entender por qué para Octavia era tan importante aquel trabajo, una hora junto a aquella mujer enseñaría a su amiga más que cualquier tiempo en cualquier productora de los Ángeles. Aunque eso supusiera tener que aguantar a la insoportable de Lexa Woods. Otro punto más para Anya, ella tenía esa calma de la que Clarke carecía para poder estar más de 5 minutos en la misma habitación con la actriz y no salir con una úlcera de estómago. Anya era esa mujer capaz en un segundo de gastarle una broma a Clarke sobre la dudosa apariencia del café que la máquina les devolvía, como para volver a su pose autoritaria mientras respondía una llamada de alguna superproducción en la que su productora estaba involucrada. Pocos proyectos de éxito no eran parte de su empresa y parecía que la representante podía con todo. El accidente de Lexa le había afectado por lo que suponía la joven actriz para ella y el cansancio de las últimas horas se reflejaba en las pequeñas bolsas que empezaban a formarse bajo sus ojos.

\- Anya, creo que no es de mi incumbencia y estarás acostumbrada a estos horarios, pero deberías descansar algo - Clarke le tendió el café que reposaba bajo la máquina mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa temiendo meterse donde no la llamaban.

\- ¿Es un consejo de médica, doctora Griffin? ¿O como amiga, Clarke? - le devolvió una sonrisa que sonrojó a la rubia, todavía impresionada por moverse en esos círculos como la que se acerca a los grupos más populares del instituto y es aceptada. La representante le hablaba con familiaridad, sin duda le agradecía de corazón todo lo que había hecho por su amiga.

\- Como ambas - le dirigió una sonrisa de comprensión - sé que es duro para ti saber que a Lexa podría pasarle lo más mínimo, pero tú también eres persona Anya. Haremos una cosa.

Anya levantó una ceja incrédula mientras echaba a andar intentando enfríar el café entre sus manos, le había sorprendido la iniciativa de aquella chica, normalmente su mera presencia o la de Lexa abrumaba a quien estuviera a su alrededor pero la joven casi doctora Griffin hablaba con una seguridad en si misma desbordante, preocupándose por todo el que estuviera a su alrededor aunque ese alguien lo acabase de conocer y fuera una de las personas más importantes de Los Ángeles. Definitivamente, aquella chica le caía realmente bien.

\- Habla - dijo curiosa.

\- Yo estoy acostumbrada a pasar noches en vela con esos malditos exámenes de la universidad, si me prometes que seguirás mi consejo te aseguro que no me separaré del lado de Lexa - Clarke dijo estas palabras maldiciéndose mentalmente porque eso significaría más horas con la morena, con su estúpido egocentrismo y su estúpido magnetismo.

\- No creo que...

\- No es una sugerencia, si tuviera ya el título de medicina de hecho sería una orden - Anya echó a reír ante este último comentario, levantando las manos en señal de rendición y mirando a Clarke que se había contagiado de ella y también reía divertida.

\- Está bien, de todas formas tengo que repasar varios contratos todavía y...

\- Anya, un trato es trato, y descansar incluye ese aparato lejos de tus manos.

\- Vaya, parece ser que aquí ni Lexa ni yo somos las únicas comandantes.

\- Si, tu amiga me nombró algo así como Wanheda - esta vez la carcajada de Anya se hizo más fuerte ante la cara de no saber de que se reía de Clarke - si, a ella también le pareció bastante divertido.

\- "Comandante de la muerte" - Clarke puso los ojos en blanco al relacionarlo ahora todo -, pero viniendo de mi querida Lexa es todo un halago. No suele considerar Heda a nadie más que a ella misma, tiene un sentido del humor un tanto peculiar, pero acabas cogiéndole cariño.

\- Suele ser bastante ingeniosa, si.

\- Lexa es una persona, mm digamos, un tanto especial - esta vez la rubia la miró con verdadero interés - todos ven la gran Lexa Woods, la chica de portada que puede seducir a la cámara con un simple parpadeo, todos hablan de esta o aquella magnífica interpretación, de esa escena en la que deslumbró con su actuación o lo preciosa que se veía en aquella alfombra roja. Ella vive para esto y de esto, para los flashes, los fans, las presentaciones y es algo que muchas veces le sobrepasa, si por ella fuera tendría que arrastrarla hasta cada evento. Odia toda la farándula, el tener que contestar las mismas preguntas, el no poder ni siquiera pisar una cafetería, al principio ella creía que su trabajo solo consistía en crear un papel, en dar vida a personajes en la pantalla que es lo que ella realmente ama, pero por suerte o por desgracia todo lo que envuelve a esas series o películas es necesario por mucho que ella lo odie.

\- Supongo que de esa manía viene ese carácter tan "especial".

\- Si con especial te refieres a ese egocentrismo de mi amiga tan característico suyo junto a esa pedantería y esa bordería, no te preocupes, eso es algo que ya venía de fábrica y veo que ya has tenido algún encontronazo con la gran Heda- Anya rió, la rubia se percató como miraba hacia delante con nostalgia e incluso algo de tristeza - conozco a Lexa desde que éramos muy pequeñas, de hecho creo que no ha habido ningún acontecimiento de la vida de ambas en la que la otra no estuviera presente. Puedo decirte que nunca me ha fallado, ella siempre está ahí cuando sabe que alguien de los suyos la necesita y es sorprendente todo lo que puede dar sin recibir cuando consigues que se abra a ti - la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida descubriendo a través de su mejor amiga un poco más de ella - Aparte de eso, es mi mejor amiga Clarke, conozco tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos y si, la simpatía no es uno de sus dones.

\- No sé por qué algo me olía yo.

\- Una paciente complicada ¿eh? - apoyó su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, pero complicada creo que no es la palabra...digamos, algo "insufrible" - Anya estalló en carcajadas imaginándose a la gran comandante siendo atendida por Clarke.

\- Es el efecto que causa Lexa en las personas, con ella no hay término medio: o la odias o la amas, tiene ese algo que no deja nunca indiferente a nadie, para mí siempre ha sido como una hermana pequeña así que esa regla conmigo no se cumple, gracias a Dios por cierto. Sin embargo, y no es porque sea mi mejor amiga, creo que Lexa Woods es de esas personas que a pesar de ese carácter suyo merece la pena conocer y tener en tu vida, es sorprendente como alguien tan frío como ella puede darte tanto como persona y eso es algo que nunca verás en las portadas de las grandes revistas, mucho de lo que he conseguido en la vida se debe a tener una persona como Lexa de amiga, siempre dándote ese apoyo necesario, ese último empuje que te hace creer tanto en ti misma como ella cree en ti.

Clarke se volvió a morder el labio pensando en esto último, realmente Lexa no dejaría de sorprenderla. Aunque claro, Anya era su mejor amiga y tras muchos años con ella sabía sacar lo mejor de ella mientras Clarke sabía dar en el punto exacto para sacar lo peor de la actriz. Sin duda, si algo era necesario con la morena era paciencia, había muchas cosas que no conocía pero a la rubia le aterraba un poco el hecho de que tras esa insultante faceta de superioridad ante el mundo se ocultara una persona que mereciera la pena. Le aterraba que Lexa Woods pudiese ser alguien que tambaleara su mundo porque había decidido que el odio hacia aquella mujer sería su mejor arma para no caer rendida ante ella, Clarke sentía un miedo casi irracional a encariñarse con alguien que no fuera su madre, Octavia o Raven desde que aquel accidente le arrebató la vida de su padre, de una de las personas que más quería en este mundo. Así que decidió no darle más vueltas al tema y no seguir ahondando en el carácter de Lexa, miró a Anya que volvía a centrar su atención en uno de los innumerables correos recibidos a su Iphone. Aprovechando ese clima de confianza que se había creado entre ellas no pudo evitar realizarle la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que habían abandonada la habitación de la actriz.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Anya?.

\- Claro - la representante guardó el Iphone en la chaqueta de su traje crema y la miró a la espera.

\- ¿Costia y Lexa...? - no le dió tiempo a terminar de formular su pregunta porque el café de su acompañante rodó por el suelo - Perdona, no quería meterme donde...

\- No te preocupes, Clarke, estoy más que acostumbrada a este tipo de preguntas, me ha sorprendido la facilidad con la que has unido esos malditos cabos sueltos que mi amiga se empeña en dejar siempre - se agachó para recoger el vaso de un café que ya se extendía a lo largo del suelo.

\- ¿Entonces ellas están...?.

\- No - Anya la interrumpió, mirando a un lado y otro mientras bajaba la voz - verás, en el contrato que le hicimos firmar a Octavia están este tipo de asuntos... es delicado.

\- No, no, Anya, Octavia no...

\- Clarke tranquila, sé como es Octavia y es una de las profesionales más capacitadas con la que me he cruzado en los últimos años - Clarke suspiró aliviada - sé que aunque supiera algo no diría nada, no es de ese tipo de personas. Pero tú no tienes ningún tipo de contrato, ni nada que te impida airear lo que has visto en este set.

La rubia sintió como el rojo volvía a encender sus mejillas, tal vez había pasado una línea que no debía pasar y se sintió de repente acorralada, sintiendo que quizás había roto la confianza que la representante había depositado en ella minutos antes.

\- Clarke, está bien, sé que no saldrás de aquí y te irás a la redacción de cualquier periódico a contar esto, creo que después de tantos años en este mundillo caló bastante bien a las personas. Además, creo que te debo una disculpa por si mi amiga ha hecho algo que haya sobrepasado los límites contigo - esto cogió de nuevo por sorpresa a la joven.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabes que Lexa y yo..?.

\- Ya te he dicho que conozco a mi amiga demasiado bien, y he visto su mirada de caza las suficientes veces como para saber qué se propone en cualquier momento, es algo con lo que me traen de cabeza mis queridos amigos, Lincoln y Lexa, y sé los jueguecitos que se traen ambos siempre- suspiró y se paró justo en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Lexa mirando a la rubia directamente a los ojos -, no sé por qué pero creo que después de todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros es lo justo que te responda con sinceridad. No suelo confiar en las personas, Clarke, ya nos la han jugado demasiadas veces pero creo que no me equivoco contigo. No sé qué jueguecito se trae esta vez Lexa, pero no me gustaría que salieras perjudicada de todo esto - un nudo se formó en la garganta de la joven - Ya te he dicho que no es mala persona, de hecho como amiga ni siquiera podría ponerle ni un pero, pero su vida sentimental es lo más parecido a un caos que te puedas encontrar. Por supuesto, un caos que yo como representante suya tengo que afanarme en silenciar una y otra vez.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué alguien aparentemente tan fuerte como Lexa no puede ni siquiera salir con quien ella quiera? - sentía que se le escapaba algo.

\- Es complicado, Clarke, y te aseguro que no es decisión mía, es algo que ella ha decidido y que tenemos que respetar.

\- ¿Entonces Costia y ella están juntas? - Clarke volvió a insistir en esa pregunta que no dejaba de corroerle por dentro.

\- Costia es un dolor de cabeza para mí y durante un tiempo fue un entretenimiento más para mi amiga hasta que la cosa no llegó a buen puerto, no la excuso pero Lexa siempre fue sincera con ella . Costia se obsesionó con ella a pesar de las advertencias de Lexa y esto propició su salida de la serie, desde entonces encuentra siempre la oportunidad para volver a llevar a mi amiga a su terreno, solo espero que ahora con el accidente haya recuperado un poco de lucidez porque Costia está decidida a ser la persona que saque del armario ante el público a la gran Alexandra Woods. Cuando tuvo que abandonar la serie estableció contactos con varias agencias de noticias, decidida a hundir la carrera de Lexa por haberla sacado de su vida, afortunadamente pude pararlo todo a tiempo pero sin embargo Costia parece no estar muy dispuesta a rendirse.

\- ¿Crees que puedo llegar a conseguirlo?.

\- En este mundo nunca puedes estar seguro de nada, Clarke. Y no lamentaría nada más en este mundo que todo por lo que ha luchado Lexa en su vida se fuera a la mierda por algo como esto.

\- Seguro que todo sale bien, Anya y por mí no tienes que preocuparte, no haré nada que pueda perjudicaros, lo tomaremos como parte del juramento hipocrático - le guiñó un ojo y Anya le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida.

Clarke se quedó meditando las últimas palabras de la representante entendiendo ahora ese resintimiento que había entre aquellas dos mujeres. Sin duda, la vida de Lexa Woods no era tan fácil como a simple vista parecía ser y tampoco la de Anya que se desvivía por su amiga de una forma casi maternal. Lo único que le hizo sonreír fue el pensar en su amiga Raven, al final tenía razón: a la gran Heda le encantaban las mujeres.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la actriz las cosas cada vez se ponían más complicadas para esta. Costia la besaba ferozmente, con hambre de ella mientras ella se dejaba hacer, no supo en qué momento había pasado pero de pronto se vió con el cuerpo de la modelo sentada a horcajadas sobre ella.

\- Costia, ya te he dicho que no puede...- intentó parar pero Costia se adelantaba a sus palabras y conseguía que perdiera toda la racionalidad que en esos momentos tenía, sintió como bajaba la sabana que la cubría quedando expuesta para ella.

\- Lexa, sabes que esto es lo que mejor que se nos da hacer a ambas juntas.

Mordió el lobulo de su oreja susurrándole sensualmente mientras la actriz gemía de placer, Costia había conseguido acrecentar la excitación que tenía desde la visita de Clarke. Clarke. ¿Dónde estaría?. Su acompañante vió la distracción en sus ojos y empezó a pasar a la acción, llevaba un vestido rojo realmente ajustado que ahora se encontraba más subido de la cuenta dando fácil acceso a Lexa, que ahora sentía sobre sus caderas la excitación de la morena y sus muslos casi desnudos. Sin darle ningún tiempo de reacción a la joven, Costia cogió la mano derecha de la actriz y la llevó hasta el centro de su humedad haciendo que perdiera el norte mientras echaba a un lado su ropa interior y se colaba dentro de ella. Agarró la espalda de la modelo mientras se incorporaba todo lo que podía en la cama atrayéndola más hacia ella, mientras Costia movía sus caderas sobre sus dedos haciendo que la entrepierna de Lexa ardiera hasta doler con la fricción de sus cuerpos. Agarró a la actriz por la nuca quedando esta a la altura de su pecho y en ese momento pensó en Clarke. Pensó en su escote. Pensó en cómo sería hacer eso con ella. Pensó más de la cuenta y la rabia volvió a inundarla penetrando con más fuerza a Costia mientras con su pulgar buscaba su centro de placer, sabiendo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax pero Lexa miró a los ojos a la modelo y no vió lo que estaba buscando, no vió lo que de verdad quería y sin ni siquiera pensarlo paró.

\- ¿Lexa qué haces? ¿De verdad crees que es momento para parar?.

\- No puedo hacerlo, Costia, esto no es bueno para ti, solo hará empeorar las cosas y ya sabemos cómo acabó todo la última vez.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes conciencia, Lexa? ¿Has decidido empezar a ser buena persona y tiene que ser precisamente ahora? - la actriz estaba más que acostumbrada a sus ataques y la miró a los ojos con dureza.

\- Esto no tenía que haber pasado Costia...

-...pero está pasando y sé que tú también lo quieres Lexa - volvió a besarla mientras esta ponía las manos sobre sus hombros intentando separarla sabiendo que como siguiera así acabarían lo que antes habían pensado. Lexa estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo para, por una vez, pensar con su cabeza antes que con la entrepierna. Estaba intentando deshacerse del agarre de Costia cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Alexandra Woods! - el grito de Anya resonó en toda la habitación, se había interpuesto delante de Clarke para que no accediera a la habitación, pero era demasiado tarde porque ahí estaban Anya, Lincoln y Clarke viendo a la modelo agarrando la cara de su amiga mientras esta negaba con la cabeza. Estaba subida encima de Lexa en posición claramente comprometida con el vestido muy por encima de su verdadero sitio. La modelo se bajó de la cama desafiante mirando directamente a los ojos a Anya.

\- Vaya Anya, siempre tan oportuna.

\- Costia, encima no me vengas con esa, no me hagas dar un espectáculo, porque te aseguro que bastante bien me he portado contigo.

\- ¡Anya! Te aseguro que no es lo que piensas...yo...- Lexa se había levantado también de la cama alejándose de la modelo, como si de repente le repeliera el contacto con ella, agachaba la cabeza, como un niño al que le habían pillado haciendo una trastada. Parecía que todos se habían vuelto a olvidar de la presencia de Clarke en la habitación.

\- Tú, cállate, ya hablaremos tú y yo de esto cuando sea su momento.

\- ¿ Ahora vas a reñir a tu protegida por echar un polvo, Anya?.

La representante apretaba los puños contra su cuerpo y Clarke pudo observar como tenía los nudillos blancos, Lincoln se dió cuenta de la tensión del momento e intentó mediar.

\- Costia creo que deberías irte, te acompañaré hasta la salida - el joven se acercó a ella agarrándola de un brazo mientras esta se zafaba de su agarre con un gesto de desprecio.

\- Sé donde está el camino hacia la salida bastante bien, Lincoln - se dirigió hacia la puerta pasando por al lado de Clarke mirándola de arriba a abajo - espero que no sea esta tu nueva pieza, comandante, como te he dicho antes tu listón de conquistas está bastante bajo últimamente, no te lo tomes a mal querida - se acercó aún más a Clarke - pero no me llegas ni a la suela de estos carísimos Manolos.

Clarke se quedó paralizada ante el ataque de Costia, pero para sorpresa de la rubia Lexa se interpusó entre ambas.

\- No te atrevas a meterla en esto, Costia - esta vez su tono era totalmente distinto, alzó la voz de forma tan autoritaria que dejó en shock a todos los presentes - ella no tiene nada que ver ni contigo ni con nadie, no tienes ningún derecho a ni siquiera nombrar a Clarke de esa forma delante mía y si, tienes razón, es una suerte tanto para ella como para mí que no se parezca en nada a ti.

¿Lexa la estaba defendiendo delante de aquel portento de la naturaleza? ¿La estaba poniendo por encima de aquella mujer cuya belleza podía llegar a hipnotizar a cualquier persona de este mundo? Clarke sintió que se mareaba, estaba experimentando demasiadas cosas ese día que parecía no tener fin.

\- Esto no se quedará así Lexa, os arrepentiréis toda la vida de esto - pasó como una exhalación golpeando con su hombro el hombro herido de Lexa que apretó los dientes para no mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. Había cometido un enorme error al dejar que Costia la sedujera en esa cama y aunque había intentado remediarlo habían llegado demasiado lejos, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima por haberse equivocado de nuevo, sintió todo ese peso en sus hombros y en aquel dolor que se incrementaba por momentos y cerró los ojos con rabia. Anya hizo una señal a Lincoln con la cabeza y este asintió mientras seguía a Costia y cerraba la puerta tras ellos. Se quedaron las tres solas en la habitación, cada una con distintos pensamientos. Finalmente fue Anya la primera en romper el silencio que las envolvía.

\- En primer lugar, creo que nos debes una disculpa y bastante buena por cierto - miró a Lexa que se había apoyado en la cama dándoles la espalda a ambas mientras apoyaba su brazo malo en el colchón y se llevaba la mano del otro hacia el hombro intentando paliar el pinchazo que le devolvía.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale Anya? No era mi intención montar todo este numerito, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Lexa cuándo? ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que todo lo que te digo es por tu bien?

\- Anya, sé perfectamente...

\- No, Lexa, tú no sabes nada, todo lo que he estado intentando evitar en tu vida todos estos años vuelves a atraerlo irremediablemente hacia ti una y otra vez - Clarke sentía que se volvían a olvidar de ella, era una manía que tenían bastante molesta por cierto - puedes tener a quien quieras Lexa, tú y Lincoln os encargáis de demostrármelo cada vez que tengo que tapar algún escándalo vuestro, ¿por qué te empeñas en esto? ¿es otro juego Lexa? Porque estoy empezando a cansarme de arreglarlo todo siempre, de que te comportes como una cría a la que le da igual las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Anya, yo...

\- Lexa, dime, mírame a los ojos - se volvió y Clarke pudo percibir cómo las palabras de su amiga hacían mella en la actriz - ¿qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Clarke hubiera llegado con alguna persona del equipo? Ah si, ya estará Anya para arreglarlo todo, no pasa nada ¿verdad Lexa?.

Lexa giró la vista hacia la aludida intentando adivinar por dónde iba Anya, reparando de nuevo en la presencia de la rubia, para alivio de esta que sentía que por fin dejaban de hacer como si no estuviera. La mente de la morena trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando unir las piezas, ¿Clarke sabía por fin lo suyo? ¿Qué había pasado fuera de esa habitación para que su amiga hablara con tanta naturalidad?

\- Creo que aceptaré tu propuesta, Clarke - Anya volvió su mirada a la joven - necesito aclararme respecto a todo esto y me vendrá bien ese descanso, Lexa tampoco está en condiciones de mucho más, salta a la vista - se volvió dándole la espalda a su amiga y depositando una mano en el hombro de la rubia - suerte con la comandante, espero poder recompensarte por todo lo que estás haciendo -La joven asintió dedicándole una mirada de comprensión.

\- Espera, Anya, no te vayas así, vamos a hablarlo como siempre, por favor no me dejes así.

\- Lexa, ya hablaremos de esto, ahora mismo no es el momento - sin ni siquiera volverse a mirarla agarró el pomo de la puerta, la actriz intentó seguir a su amiga pero la mano de Clarke en su pecho se lo impidió. Bajó la mirada hacia ella que la miraba negando mientras Anya salió dejando a las dos jóvenes frente a frente mirándose directamente a los ojos sin ni siquiera saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

 **Bueno chicas, perdonen la tardanza pero estaba de vacaciones y no tenía ni siquiera conexión para poder escribir he intentado recompensarlxs haciendo un capítulo bastante extenso, además antes de acabar la semana habrá otro ya que estoy de vuelta . Aparte, este capítulo es uno de los que más cariño le tengo porque tiene un poco de todo, podemos ver un poco más de nuestras misteriosa mujer de verde, conocer su relación con los que le rodean desde la perspectiva de su mejor amiga y también me parece bastante interesante la reacción de Clarke al ver que quizás su estúpida actriz puede que tenga su corazoncito. ¿Créeis que seguirá pensando lo mismo después de la escenita montada por Costia? ¿Perdonará Anya a Lexa? ¿Qué hará Costia?.**

 **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestra espera, vuestros reviews y vuestro cariño hacia mi historia. Un abrazo y nos leemos muy pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa frunció el ceño mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la mano de Clarke que se hallaba impidiéndole el paso, al levantar la vista se perdió unos momentos en sus ojos azules, intentando descifrar aquella mirada que le devolvía la rubia.

\- Clarke...

\- Lexa.

\- Apártate - agarró su muñeca intentando quitarla de su camino pero la joven se mantuvo firme en su posición.

\- Esta vez no - la actriz le devolvió una mirada cargada de reproche, sin entender qué pretendía reteniéndola allí, tenía que ir tras Anya, tenía que hablar con ella, pero por lo visto Clarke no estaba muy por la labor. - No me mires así. Lexa, ¿de verdad ni siquiera eres capaz de distinguir cuándo alguien intenta hacer algo bueno por ti?.

\- ¿Impedirme ir a hablar con mi mejor amiga es hacer algo bueno por mí? - Lexa apartó el agarre de la muñeca con desprecio - Perdona que difiera en tus conceptos sobre lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.

\- Mira, lo que menos me apetece en este mundo y después de este día tan "espectacular" que has montado para todos, incluido para mí misma, es tenerte aquí retenida y furiosa, pero ahora mismo solo conseguirás empeorar las cosas - Lexa estaba vez si que la miraba interrogante mientras la rubia cruzaba sus brazos alzando una ceja sin ni siquiera darle oportunidad a que la interrumpiera - Puedes tomártelo como un favor, aunque me gustaría pensar que ni siquiera lo hago por ti, comandante, es Anya la que merece tranquilizarse y poder escuchar cuando vuelva en si ese perdón que tanto le debes.

\- No tienes ni idea de...

\- No Lexa, yo nunca tengo ni idea de nada, solo soy una estudiante que está en su último año de carrera antes de poder prepararse sus prácticas, pero ninguno tenemos ni idea de nada, solo tú ¿verdad señorita Woods? Es cierto, eres la comandante, siempre sabes qué hablar o qué hacer - Clarke se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola de par en par - vamos, si tan segura estás de que lo que más necesita Anya en estos momentos es volver a discutir contigo, adelante, no seré yo la que te lo impida, ni siquiera soy todavía médico ¿no Lexa? Eso dijiste antes, después de coserte esa ceja que tenías abierta y volver a encajarte el hombro, después de que me besaras, después de enterarme de que a la gran Lexa Woods le gustan las mujeres y prometerle a Anya que eso no saldría de aquí, porque se desvive por ti, porque antepondría tu carrera a la suya sin ni siquiera pestañear, después de pillarte con tu ex novia o como quieras llamarla encima tuya mientras os devorabáis, no Lexa yo no tengo ni idea de nada, pero ya que tú si y lo sabes todo, adelante. No voy a retenerte.

Lexa era una experta en el arte de guardar emociones, de no expresar o, al contrario, expresar lo que quería en todo momento. Sin embargo, tuvo que cerrar la boca en un gesto rápido para no reflejar la sorpresa que le había provocado que Clarke le hablase con tanta seguridad y sinceridad, se había quedado paralizada en mitad de aquel cuarto y por un momento tuvo que recomponerse para poder digerir aquellas palabras. "Tiene razón, maldita sea, siempre tiene razón", llevó los brazos a su espalda y alzó su barbilla, altiva, buscando encontrar la postura que le diese algo de poder en esa situación en la que le había puesto Clarke, y en la que Lexa sabía que saldría perdiendo ante ella tomara la decisión que tomase. Sabía que tenía que hacer.

\- Clarke..

\- Lexa.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de repetir mi nombre cada vez que intento decirte algo?

\- Es divertido, además eres tú la que no deja de repetir mi nombre constantemente, ¿vas a ir a buscar a Anya o quieres seguir hablando de nuestros nombres?.

\- Tengo una idea mejor, tengo bastante hambre, ¿te apetece pizza? - la cara de incertidumbre de Clarke hizo que la actriz estallara en una sonora carcajada que inundó las cuatro paredes de la habitación - vamos rubia, puedo permitirmelo, incluso puedo permitirme invitarte, ¿qué te parece? ¿da la doctora Griffin su consentimiento?

Clarke vió el cambio de tema y de tono por parte de la morena y entendió que por primera vez desde que se conocían habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo en algo, había logrado que Lexa cambiara de opinión. Esperaba que ese cambio en el humor de la actriz durase lo que tardase en terminar aquel espantoso día.

\- Está bien - volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación - me lo tomaré como una rendición por tu parte. Bien elegido, comandante.

\- Más quisieras una rendición por mi parte, rubia - tras ver la mirada que le dedicó levantó las manos mientras se sentaba en el colchón - vale, vale, con Wanheda hay que andarse con cuidado - una sonrisa pícara iluminó su rostro - prometo portarme bien Clarke...lo que quede de día.

Clarke suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia la silla de su penitencia, escuchaba parlotear de nuevo con aquel tono autoritario a Lexa por su teléfono móvil mientras encargaba las pizzas. Se preguntó si el dependiente habría podido reconocer la voz de la actriz, rápidamente supuso que no, porque esta no hizo ningún comentario aparte del pedido y la dirección de aquel enclave. La miró aprovechando que esta agachó la cabeza intentando recordar algo que Clarke no atinó a oír, porque estaba absorta en aquel plano y musculado abdomen que quedaba al descubierto, en aquellos pantalones y aquel top negro a juego que ceñían el cuerpo de la actriz. Clarke se preguntó cómo sería pasar de aquel beso que habían tenido un par de horas antes, cómo sería llegar al siguiente nivel con Lexa, acostarse con una mujer. Detuvó su mirada en aquellos gruesos labios que constantemente la llamaban y cuando volvió en si, dándose cuenta de que se había abstraído hasta el punto de que la actriz la llamaba por su nombre, se encontró con aquella mirada verde que la miraba curiosa. Lexa la había pillado observándola y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su cara. La pregunta se borró rápidamente de su cabeza, menos mal que Lexa era tan Lexa y no tenía que preocuparse por volver a caer en las redes de una mujer tan sumamente ególatra, ella misma se encargaba continuamente de espantar con aquella prepotencia las dudas de la rubia.

Mientras tanto Octavia daba vueltas nerviosa por el aparcamiento, Anya le había escrito que podía marcharse a casa, dando por terminado su día de trabajo sin tener noticias nuevas de Lexa aparte de las que Clarke le había comunicado por el móvil. Pero la morena seguía allí fumando mientras miraba la oscuridad y el silencio que envolvía aquellas localizaciones, tras el accidente Kane se había reunido con Sinclair y solo había permitido que Raven los acompañase, a la cual no había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Sentía una terrible culpa por no haber conseguido que Lexa no formase parte de esa escena, por no haberla convencido tal y como dijo su jefa de que debían usar un doble, no sabía cual hubiera sido la reacción de esta si Clarke no hubiera estado cerca. Pike y Jaha volvían a poner en peligro el acuerdo que tanto le había costado conseguir, al que se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma y del que ni siquiera había obtenido un mínimo reconomiento.

Tiraba la colilla del tercer cigarro de la última media hora cuando se giró escuchando unos pasos tras ella. Una perfecta dentadura blanca sonrió al verla, sin embargo la morena le dedicó un gesto de cortesía y siguió mirando como se consumía la colilla a sus pies. Tan solo pudo ver como un vendaval pasaba por su lado casi derribándola sin ni siquiera disculparse por aquello. La mujer simplemente se giró, pero aquella mirada cargada de odio no fue para la asistente si no para Lincoln que ahora se hallaba justo al lado de Octavia sin perder aquella sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba. Como la mirada decía más que cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de su boca, la exhuberante mujer se montó en su mini deportivo y salió quemando rueda del aparcamiento.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - Lincoln ensanchó aún más la comisura de sus labios al ver la incertidumbre de su acompañante.

\- A mí no me mires, digan lo que digan esta vez yo no tengo nada que ver. Te doy mi palabra - el dramatismo del moreno hizo que algo parecido a una sonrisa apareciera por primera vez en el día en la cara de Octavia.

\- ¿Pero esa era...?

\- Exacto, O. Costia Summers, ex componente de Heda y famosa por sus fotos en miles de campañas de ropa interior. Tu jefa siempre está metida en algún lío, Octavia - al ver que sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa, Lincoln aclaró el último punto - Lexa, no Anya y como consejo te diría que te fueras acostumbrado a estas escenitas, por el bien de tu estado mental.

Octavia se apoyó aún más contra el coche que tenía detrás de ella, cruzando uno de sus brazos debajo de su pecho para poder apoyar su frente en la otra, bajando la cabeza intentando serenarse. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle el compañero de Lexa? ¿Qué ocurría entre ella y Costia? Aquel día no parecía más que complicarse y ella no hacía más que ver ante sus ojos el cada vez más fino hilo del que pendía su carrera profesional.

No conseguía entender nada de aquel día, ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar una solución para todo aquello. Había luchado mucho en su vida, alejada de un apellido de sobra conocido en el mundo tanto de la producción como de la realización audiovisual, desde pequeña siempre había intentado ganarse un papel secundario que le llevase a ser la única protagonista de su vida. Los Blake eran archiconocidos a lo largo de toda la costa de los Estados Unidos, su hermano Bellamy se había ganado, primero gracias a su apellido y después por méritos propios, poder elegir con quién trabajar y cómo hacerlo, los innumerables contactos de sus padres habían hecho que un talento como el de su hermano no cayera en saco roto. Pero Octavia había decidido tomar su propio camino, había trabajado para costearse sus estudios, para independizarse, para tomar las riendas de su vida tanto personal como profesional y así poder trasladarse a Los Ángeles, cuna del cine mundial, y empezar su carrera como cualquier otro productor del mundo: desde cero. Sin embargo parecía que a pesar de todas aquellas dificultades que había superado nunca obtendría la recompensa que tanto anhelaba. Había sido la propia Anya quien al enterarse de su parentesco con Bellamy le había propuesto que le trasladara su deseo de que este participara en el rodaje de la nueva temporada, para aportar nuevos enfoques, para aportar salvia nueva, una salvia procedente de aquel apellido del que Octavia unca conseguiría deshacerse. Quería ser simplemente Octavia, no la pequeña de los Blake, quería ser la productora que desde chica había soñado, pero sucesos como los de hoy le hacían preguntarse una y otra vez si de verdad podría lograrlo, preguntándose qué haría Bellamy, él que siempre tenía una salida, tan diferente a ella.

Lincoln pudo percibir aquel halo de tristeza que se instaló en los ojos verdes de Octavia, sin llegar a entender si había sido por su culpa, por lo que le acababa de revelar.

\- Esto, O, Lexa está bien de verdad, no puedes culparte por nada de lo sucedido hoy, ni siquiera que nadie lo haga, ni siquiera tú misma - levantó la cabeza sorprendida por la empatía del actor.

\- ¿Lexa está bien? - sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

\- Lo está, no tienes que preocuparte por ella, tu amiga está cuidando bastante bien de ella - le dedicó una sonrisa cálida que consiguió disipar un poco su peso. De repente, volvió a recordar la espantada de la modelo.

\- ¿ Qué ha pasado con Costia Summers?.

\- No quieras enterarte -Lincoln empezó de nuevo a reírse - créeme irás enterándote de tantas cosas que preferirás no recibir tanta información de golpe. Bienvenida a Hollywood, O, y bienvenida al mundo de Lexa Woods.

Octavia suspiró liberando todo el aire de sus pulmones, incorporándose y arreglando su traje negro hecho a medida.

\- Entonces creo que debería irme, supongo que estará bastante bien descansar después de este día.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que no - Lincoln la miró como si se le acabara de ocurrir la idea más brillante de este mundo - tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

\- ¿Tú y yo? - la joven asistente la miraba incrédula.

\- Si, tú, yo y esa copa que me prometiste antes de que la comandante decidiera tirar al traste nuestros planes.

Octavia recordó de inmediato la propuesta de Lincoln mientras ensayaba con Lexa, incluido el previo tonteo con ella, de repente todo el calor del que disponía en su cuerpo encendió sus mejillas.

\- Yo, no creo que deba...

\- ¡Vamos, O! Me la debes, además mañana estarás bastante libre hasta que nuestras dos comandantes decidan que la otra está lo bastante recuperada, te vendrá bien.

Octavia sintió que toda su resistencia la abandonaba, no le apetecía esgrimir todos y cada uno de los motivos por los que no podía aceptar, pero la verdad es que se sentía con poca fuerza para su defensa y el actor era bastante insistente.

\- De acuerdo - la sonrisa de Lincoln se agrandó - pero una y nos vamos a casa. Cada uno a la suya.

El moreno río por la aclaración de la última frase, en el mismo momento en que un repartidor de pizzas aparcaba su moto granate 5 plazas al lado. Los dos se miraron con sorpresa hasta que se echaron a reír por lo surrealista de aquel día mientras echaban a andar cada uno hacia su coche. Lincoln le pasó una mano en la cintura mientras Octavia se la quitaba con una mirada reprobatoria, lo que no hizo sino reír aún más al risueño actor al mismo tiempo que el repartidor se dirigía a la puerta.

El móvil de Lexa empezó a vibrar. Clarke se hallaba sumergida en el suyo intentando ignorar la presencia de la actriz, si conseguía sobrevivir a esa noche junto a ella su vida seguiría su trascurso, seguiría siendo monótona, llena de exámenes y clases, pero sin ninguna actriz en ella que la pusiese patas arriba. La voz de Lexa le llegó lejana pero esta vez fue capaz de escuchar lo que le decía a la primera.

\- Parece que en este set no suelen hacer muchos pedidos a domicilio, ¿podrías acercarte a recogerlas?.

\- Lexa yo no soy tu asistenta, ni siquiera soy... - la actriz la miró sin saber qué decía ahora. Se dirigió una mirada hacia abajo para que la rubia la desviara también dejando que esta se concentrará de nuevo en el cuerpo de la morena, no se trataba de una petición de diva, pretendía que la rubia entendiera que no podía salir así allí fuera con un repartidor de pizzas. De repente, Clarke se dió cuenta de su equivocación y notó como sus mejillas se encendían por ello, abandonó casi corriendo la habitación volviendo al cabo de unos minutos intentando guardar el equilibrio con 7 cajas de pizzas entre ellos.

\- ¿ De verdad me has visto cara de poder meterme estas pizzas en el cuerpo? - su comentario hizo estallar en carcajadas a Lexa que se llevaba la mano al hombro por el dolor que le producía el movimiento de su risa en aquel punto de dolor.

\- Creo que has dejado ya bastante claro que es lo que puede y lo que no puede entrar en ese cuerpo - Clarke levantó una ceja ofendida - pero debo aclarar,que si me hubieras contestado cuando hablaba con la pizzería habría sabrido qué pizza te gustaba. Como no respondiste pedí 7 pizzas, cada una diferente, para que así ya que tan insoportable te parece mi compañía por lo menos no mueras de hambre.

Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Clarke en forma de sirena incesante ante aquella sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro ante la posibilidad, que ahora era cada vez más certeza, de ver algo más de la Lexa que solo algunos privilegiados parecían conocer, esa Lexa que se preocupaba por los demás tal y como le había hecho saber Anya.

\- No es tu compañía, eres tú la que eres insoportable - contratacó Clarke, Lexa pusó los ojos en blanco mientras abría una de las cajas y cogía un gran pedazo de pizza de pepperoni al tiempo que observaba la gran pantalla de plasma que había mandado trasladar a aquella habitación.

Comieron en silencio, cada una con un temor diferente en sus mentes, evitando ser cada una la primera que iniciara algún tipo de conversación entre ellas. En la pantalla se desarrollaban las distintas noticias del día y Lexa parecía absorta en ellas, a la vez que una hebra de queso se resbalaba por su barbilla. Clarke río con ganas por primera vez ante la fingida indignación de Lexa que luchaba incesante contra el queso que se resistía a dejar de estirarse. Debía ignorar el sentimiento que había encontrado aquella risa en su pecho y fue ella esta vez la que decidió contratacar, no contra Clarke, aunque esta fuese la afectada, si no contra sus pensamientos sobre ella.

\- Vaya con la doctora Griffin, en vez de ayudar a una pobre enferma con este queso que se empeña en destruir toda esa imagen atractiva que he tardado en construir años a mi alrededor se ríe de mí - el tono dramático de la actriz no hizo sino que Clarke riera con más ganas y Lexa sintió que no quería que dejara en toda la noche de hacerlo. Tenía una risa que rebosaba vida, una risa que parecía que llevaba tiempo, demasiado tiempo, esperando a salir con aquellas fuerzas y aquellas ganas.

\- Perdone, señorita Woods, pero sin duda más de una de sus seguidoras seguiría viéndola realmente atractiva en estas condiciones.

\- ¿Incluyendo a mi doctora? - Lexa volvía a provocarla mientras ladeaba seductoramente su cabeza de lado sabiendo el efecto que provocaba.

\- Va a tener que perdonarme de nuevo, pero de hecho soy eso: su doctora, no una de sus seguidoras - recogió parte del queso que salía del trozo de Lexa y se lo llevó a los labios sensualmente ante la intensa mirada de esta - y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que eso cambie.

Lexa no podía dejar de mirarla, sabía que estaba siguiendo la broma, que solo era una simple broma que ella misma había iniciado para retener un poco más aquella risa, pero ver a Clarke llevar sus dedos a su boca mientras comía aquel queso había hecho que se estremeciera. El recuerdo de aquel beso seguía haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa y excitándola, mientras que la rubia parecía que no estaba por la labor de sacarla de aquel estado.

\- ¿Sabes qué tus dos mejores amigas van a pasar más tiempo conmigo que contigo no?.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Clarke, más por el cambio repentino en Lexa que por la pregunta en si. Tal vez no fuera insoportable, tal vez solo padeciera un bipolarismo extremo.

\- Una ya daba por hecho que me la habías robado y la verdad no sé si alegrarme o llorar por ella, ¿pero qué tiene que ver Raven aquí?.

Lexa guardó unos segundos silencio mientras abría otra caja de pizza, creando que la expectación de su joven doctora creciera.

\- Kane y Sinclair la quieren aquí, esta vez no ha sido una idea mía para molestarte - Lexa bajó la mirada pensando en por qué se molestaba en dar explicaciones que no daba a nadie - piensan que tiene potencial y le han ofrecido realizar sus prácticas aquí, contará con una beca a partir de Enero para que pueda desarrollar su trabajo de fin de grado aquí. Mientras estará aquí siempre que quiera a cargo de Sinclair.

\- Pero eso es...increíble, Raven estará alucinando seguro, ¿quién concede esa beca?.

\- Cualquiera con bastante dinero para donar para un fin así supongo.

Clarke se quedó pensando en aquello y justo cuando iba a formular su pregunta Lexa la interrumpió, la duda le robó la oportunidad.

\- Creo que no puedo más, si como más pizza reventaré - se tumbó contra su espalda mientras se llevaba la mano a su abdomen.

\- No sabía que las actrices pudieran comer este tipo de porquerías.

\- En realidad...no podemos, mi entrenador personal me matará a cardio la próxima semana puedes tenerlo por seguro...bueno, si se entera.

\- ¿Estás pidiéndome que te guarde otro secreto más señorita Woods?

\- ¿ Lo harías?

\- Tal vez me guste ver como sufres un poco, una especie de redención por ese mal humor que sueles tener siempre.

\- Tendré que matarte si revelas esto.

El tono de Lexa se volvió de pronto imperativo y de pronto la sorpresa se apoderó de Clarke, pensó en Lexa y sus sicarios como horas antes. Una carcajada la hizo darse cuenta de la gran actuación de Lexa.

\- Parece ser que al final voy a terminar por impresionarte y todo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de todo? - el tono de Clarke se volvió de pronto más meloso de la cuenta.

\- Porque lo estoy, porque siempre que quiero algo lo consigo.

\- Y después te cansas - Clarke había apartado su trozo de pizza y se había acercado al colchón, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella - conozco a las personas así Lexa y no tengo ningún interés en ellas.

\- Sigo siendo actriz ¿no? Si se cumpliera tu teoría hace bastante que podía haberlo dejado - la sonrisa de superioridad que se dibujó en su cara hizo que Clarke tuviera ganas de borrarsela, de arrancársela pero con sus propios labios.

\- Siempre hay alguna excepción que cumple la norma - Clarke se había sentado en el colchón mientras Lexa se incorporaba para que no la pillara en inferioridad

\- ¿Y vas a ser tú esa excepción Clarke Griffin?

Clarke miró de nuevo a sus labios mientras sentía como la respiración de Lexa se aceleraba, su pecho subía y bajaba a la vez q llevaba sus ojos verdes a su escote. La rubia se acercó un poco más para susurrarle.

\- Lexa Woods... Por enésima vez, no tengo ningún interés en ningún tipo de experimento contigo, tienes ahí fuera miles de mujeres que literalmente se morirían por ser esa excepción.

\- ¿Entonces por qué llevas desde que has entrado en esta habitación deseando besarme Clarke?

Lexa repitió el gesto que había hecho esa misma tarde, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Clarke a la vez que la acariciaba, deseando acortar la distancia entre ellas y volver a perderse entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar y sintiendo la respiración de Lexa sobre ella, volvió a sentir aquel hervidero en su cuerpo y no encontró la resistencia necesaria. Pero si encontró esas imágenes. De repente lo vió, las imágenes acudieron a su cabeza sin que esta pudiese evitarlo, las manos de Costia enredadas en el cuerpo de la actriz, saboreando esos carnosos labios y devorándose ambas con esas ganas que sentía ella ahora mismo. Y fue entonces cuando Clarke Griffin supo con toda la rabia de su interior que ni podía ni debía entrar en aquel juego que ya parecía tan poco divertido.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke había perdido la conciencia del tiempo que llevaba balanceando su labios sobre los de Lexa, sin llegar a besarlos, tan solo rozándolos con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el aliento de esta sobre ellos. La atracción que la morena le despertaba era algo nuevo para ella, esa necesidad de besarla hasta perder la respiración la estaba sobrepasando, pero dentro del universo de emociones que era la cabeza de la rubia ahora mismo se abría paso un sentimiento mucho más fuerte: la ira, la rabia y la impotencia se iban apoderando de ella sin poder ni siquiera remediarlo. Aquellas imágenes de Costia volaban a su mente, apretándole el pecho y consiguiendo su propósito, que no era otro que el odio hacia Lexa Woods y su hobbie de coleccionar mujeres como ella se fuera airragando en su ser como una araña que extendía sus tentáculos acorralando y minimizando las ganas de Clarke de besarla.

Cuando pudo reaccionar para tratar de evitar aquel beso, abrió los ojos y vió a la actriz apartar las manos de su cara, justo enfrente de su rostro con una sonrisa burlona mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás alejándose de ella. Clarke levantó una ceja intentando comprender por qué había sido la actriz quien se había separado si había sido ella la que seguía provocando todo aquello, pero solo obtuvo una carcajada por su parte que la hizo cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Clarke Griffin? - Lexa se había sentado sobre sus piernas y la miraba divertida desde el colchón.

\- ¿Tendría que sucederme algo Lexa Woods?.

-Si lo supiera no te preguntaría, ¿no crees? - Clarke miraba al otro extremo de la habitación, evitando establecer contacto visual con ella, temiendo que adivinara sus pensamientos- Pareces algo... contrariada.

\- ¿Contrariada? ¿Debería estarlo?.

\- Yo lo estaría, pero olvida lo que dije antes, es una pena que no tengas tantas ganas de besarme como yo a ti, ¿verdad? - Lexa buscó la reacción de Clarke y la encontró girándose hacia ella y enarcando aún más si se podía su ceja.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Que si que es una pena o que si que tienes ganas de besarme? - Lexa rió con más fuerza y Clarke tuvo que pensar en que era su paciente para no hundirle la cabeza en la almohada, sus niveles de irritabilidad con la actriz alcazaban su cota máxima.

\- La única pena de esta noche es que tenga que pasar la misma contigo, el karma debe de haberme devuelto algo muy malo que hice en algún momento de mi vida - Lexa no podía apartar la vista de Clarke, le atraía muchísimo aquella pose que mantenía en su silla, con los brazos totalmente cruzados y medio cuerpo recostado sobre su espalda, mientras cruzaba las piernas en aire desafiante - y debió ser algo muy malo y de lo que no tengo consciencia para un castigo así.

\- Vamos, Clarke, muchas pagarían por estar en tu lugar.

\- ¿En el de aguantar a una accidentada terriblemente irritante, pedante, ególatra, con derecho a poseerlo y desecharlo todo? Si soy la envidia por eso que me perdone quien me haya mandado semejante regalo.

Lexa hizo una mueca mientras se mordía el labio inferior, desde luego no iba a ser fácil llevarse a aquella rubia a la cama, solo sabía que si seguía aumentando la presión y calor de su entrepierna esa noche, explotaría. Se reclinó hacia atrás, metiendo las manos por debajo de la almohada y se quedó en esa postura mirando el techo con los ojos abiertos, mientras sentía la mirada interrogante de Clarke sobre ella, quizás esperando el contrataque de Lexa, contrataque que no llegó por el momento. La mente de Lexa viajaba en ese momento hacia la forma de ser de su acompañante de habitación aquella noche, quería conocer un poco más de ella, aunque tan solo fuera para descubrir como conseguir que sucumbiera a sus encantos. Aunque se consideraba una persona bastante observadora y analítica, la actriz no terminaba de encajar en rasgos la personalidad de la rubia y eso era algo que la inquietaba, estaba usando sus mejores tácticas y estrategias de seducción con ella, las que le habían proporcionado noches y noches de placer en sus "noches de caza", como a Lincoln y a ella les gustaba llamarlas. Sabía la caída de ojos, la intensidad de la mirada, la sonrisa de lado, el roce de dedos exacto que volvía locas a quien se propusiera. Pero nada de eso parecía funcionar con Clarke y tratar de conseguirla, más allá de aquella apuesta con su amigo, se estaba convirtiendo en algo personal.

\- ¿Nunca dejas de ser Lexa Woods? - la pregunta de Clarke la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se giró descubriendo aquella mirada azul clavada en ella, aquel océano tan inexpugnable.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?.

\- A todo esto, a ocultar tu sexualidad, a esconderte en esa fachada fría y moralista que despide a todo el que se acerca y que no es bienvenido a tu mundo.

\- Clarke, sé que eres joven todavía, pero esto no funciona así, no juego a ser nada que no soy - se volvió mirando de nuevo el techo para continuar hablando mientras se perdía en algún punto del mismo - no es ninguna película mala de Hollywood donde la estirada actriz protagonista de repente descubre lo que es enamorarse por primera vez y cambia radicalmente. Hay personas que somos así, que no medimos los sentimientos en cariño, que no tenemos esa necesidad de estar anclada a otra toda una vida, no te diré que les envidio o que aborrezco a las personas así, pero yo soy así, créeme sería mucho más fácil para mí enamorarme y abandonarme a los brazos de alguien con el que ocupar bonitas portadas sensacionalistas. Sobre todo si fuera hombre, eso les encantaría seguro - se encogió de hombros mientras fijaba su mirada verde en ella.

El interior de la mente de Clarke seguía viajando en la certeza de aquella fachada de Lexa, quizás llevara razón pero se negaba a aceptar que hubiera una persona con esa forma de ser tan fría, no después de haber hablado con Anya apenas unas horas antes, no sabía si era la curiosidad de querer descubrir a la verdadera Lexa o intentar encontrar un motivo, un buen motivo, en la personalidad de la actriz que excusara aquella atracción que ejercía sobre ella.

\- ¿Entonces no hay más que lo que las revistas muestran? ¿No hay más detrás de la fiereza de la comandante? - Clarke se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

\- Siento si te decepciono, pero no, no hay más. Los sentimientos son debilidad Clarke, el amor es debilidad, tal vez algún día te des cuenta, o quizás no y vivas una bonita historia de amor con final feliz incluido, como las princesas médicas como tú se merecen, Wanheda.

Clarke rió, mientras sentía como el color volvía a sus mejillas, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo y bajando la mirada avergonzada, mientras Lexa la miraba sintiendo lo bonita que era aquella joven doctora, deseando en su interior que nunca nadie le hiciera sentir esa debilidad por amor, que nunca nadie la hiciera sufrir de esa manera tan fuerte que hace que las personas muevan ciudades por otra, que pierdan la cabeza y hasta la dignidad, y lo deseó en silencio, con fuerza, como aquellos deseos que se piden una vez al año y que no cuentas a nadie más por miedo a que no se cumplan. Ella, Lexa Woods que nunca había pedido un deseo a las velas de una tarta de cumpleaños, que nunca se había permitido creer en algo que no fuera la lucha y el esfuerzo por conseguir algo se descubrió a si misma deseándolo para otra persona. Deseándolo para Clarke Griffin. Esta se detuvo en la mirada verde de la morena intentando descifrar si lo que los invadían era...tristeza.

\- Tal vez haya más...más de lo que nunca has sabido mostrar a alguien - la insinuación tomó por sorpresa a la actriz que negó con la cabeza.

\- Puede, pero la verdad no me preocupa no mostrar esa parte que crees que tengo, las mujeres con las que me acuesto a menudo se esfuerzan por sacar esa mujer cariñosa, detallista e incluso atenta que no existe Clarke - rió ladeando su cabeza para mirarla mejor, le parecía gracioso que aún después de aquellos encontronazos la rubia pudiera creer que había algo bueno en ella, quizás tuviera el don de ver a través de la maldad de las personas, o simplemente la joven doctora fuera demasiado ingenua.

\- No hablo exactamente de ti, creo que todo el mundo tiene algo bueno que aportar a este mundo, aunque ese algo bueno sea ese don para el sarcasmo que parece que tienes, a lo mejor podrías emplearlo para algo más positivo que en espantar a cualquiera que se te acerca.

Clarke se levantó y cogió de su móvil el bolso, sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta de la actriz, Lexa era exactamente como se mostraba y no había ninguna razón más que su evidente atractivo para que ella tuviera ganas de arrancarle los labios a besos. Ya está, esta es Lexa y es tan superficial como de verdad muestra, atracción física pura y dura, debes aceptar que te atrae una mujer y listo, dispuesta a alejar la decepción de ella se entretuvo descargando apuntes para evadir a la actriz y hacer algo realmente provechoso aquella noche.

\- ¿Incluidos los psicópatas? - la voz de Lexa y su pregunta hicieron que levantara la cabeza confusa.

\- Digo que si incluso los psicópatas pueden aportar algo bueno a este mundo.

\- ¿Eso es lo más ingenioso que se te ocurre? - rió ante su ocurrencia - Lexa los psicópatas tienen un trastorno mental, esos no cuentan, no intentes desmontar mi teoría con tonterías.

\- Ah, que para ti mi sólido argumento es una tontería, vaya con la señorita Griffin - se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar molesta.

\- Eres incorregible, Lexa Woods.

\- Puede, pero acabo de desmontar la teoría de una futura doctora en medicina, ¿eso me convierte en algo parecido a una erudita? - esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo que hizo reír a Clarke.

\- Eso te convierte simplemente en una listilla que no espera nada más de la vida que lo que ella pueda darle.

\- ¿Y qué esperas tú Clarke? - lanzó la pregunta sin pensarlo, irguiéndose un poco más en la cama movida por la curiosidad.

\- ¿Un príncipe, comandante? Es lo que has deseado para mí antes - se rió de su propia broma pero Lexa seguía sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos - tal vez hace algunos meses te hubiera contestado con mil planes de futuro, con mil viajes, mil vidas, mil ilusiones... pero ahora mismo lo único que espero de la vida es que se comporte y con suerte poder terminar mi carrera en sus años y poder ejercer la medicina para ayudar a la mayor gente posible.

\- ¿Alguien tan idealista como tú centra su vida en vivir para trabajar? Aunque tengas un propósito tan noble como dedicar tu vida a salvar la de los demás no es esa la Clarke Griffin risueña que hace unos minutos veía algo bueno en todas las personas - Clarke intuyo en sus palabras a una Lexa desconcertada que hasta hacia un instante no conocía - Algo muy grave debió de pasarte para enterrar a esa rubia que se resigne a morir y que asoma de vez en cuando.

Clarke se levantó de la silla, dándole la espalda a Lexa, sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, lágrimas que no se permitiría que nadie viera, que había encerrado tantos días y tantas semanas, que había sustituido por apuntes y más apuntes esperando encontrar el alivio que tanto necesitaba, no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que la morena la viera llorar. Sin embargo, había sido la única que, incluso sin conocerla, se había permitido el lujo de decirle a la cara y de darse cuenta de lo mucho que había enterrado la rubia su forma de ser. La dureza y la tristeza se habían encallado tan dentro del alma de Clarke que ni siquiera los cuidados y el cariño de su madre, de Raven y Octavia habían conseguido hacer que volviera a ser la que era. Ellas, apenadas por la oscuridad de la nueva personalidad de la joven habían intentado que saliera, distraerla y que volviera a ser aquella soñadora que un día fue. Pero sus sueños se los llevó un coche a 220 kms la noche que su padre murió, sus sueños murieron sepultados bajo las ruedas de un coche que nunca debió cruzarse en su vida, matando todos aquellos planes y dejando a Clarke con la única ilusión de aprender para poder salvar a personas como su padre.

\- Clarke...- Lexa se había levantado y pudo percibir su respiración tras ella, justo cuando iba a alargar un brazo para tocarla, la joven se giró quedando frente a ella.

\- Lexa - la sonoridad de su risa volvió a la voz de la rubia y la actriz pensó que no pensaba hacerla partícipe de aquello que la hacia sufrir así que lo dejó estar, ella no era nadie en su vida. Intentó ignorar las ganas de abrazarla que había sentido instantes antes mientras golpeaba el brazo de la rubia.

\- ¿Volvemos al juego de los nombres? - Clarke le devolvió el golpe a lo que Lexa puso una mueca de fastidio - No deberías tratar así a tus pacientes, deberías tratarlos con un poco más de cariño.

\- Si para ti cariño supone que me meta en la cama contigo vas lista.

\- ¿No sería tan mala idea no? - la risa de Lexa resonó en toda la habitación al ver como Clarke ponía los ojos en blanco - en mi cama no se está tan mal, seguro que descubres muchas cosas nuevas que te terminan gustando.

Clarke no pensaba caer de nuevo en ese jueguecito, no cuando sabía que no podría esquivarla nuevamente, así que se recompusó lo mejor que pudo, la miró desafiante y se sentó de nuevo en la silla dejándola allí plantada.

\- Está bien, ya lo pìllo, nada de juegos sexuales, nada de conversaciones sobre tu pasado, nada de dormir...¿qué vamos a hacer lo que queda de noche? - se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus manos en las mejillas frustrada.

\- ¿No puedes estarte quieta ni siquiera un par de horas? Tan pronto como amanezca Anya te llevara seguramente a un hospital - Lexa negó con la cabeza - Puedes ponerte una película en ese carísimo Iphone que tienes,yo pienso enfrascarme en unos bonitos apuntes sobre etimología médica - le mostró el móvil moviéndolo orgullosa de haber completado su descarga a lo que la actriz resopló cogiendo el suyo.

Se puso a leer las noticias sobre su accidente, riendo descarada y exageradamente ante algunos titulares que aseguraban que Lexa había tenido una discusión con un técnico tras el mismo. Intentaba llamar la atención de la rubia que seguía sin prestarle atención ninguna. Entornó los ojos cuando vió como Clarke buscaba algo en su bolso. No podía creer lo que veía hasta que la rubia llevó dos auriculares a sus oídos, decidida definitivamente a concentrarse en su estudio.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero notaba como sus párpados siempre dispuestos a aguantar horas y horas sin cerrarse esta vez iban sucumbiendo ante el sueño y el cansancio causado por las horas de rodaje. La compañía de Clarke se mostraba reiticente a cualquier tipo de contacto con ella no ayudaba para nada.

\- Lexa, no te duermas - la voz de la joven la traía de vuelta cada vez que esto sucedía. No sabía como seguía manteniendo la compostura en esa silla tan dura y que a primera vista parecía tan sumamente incómoda, aunque la había visto varias veces cambiarse de posición, quizás buscando una postura que no existía Se le ocurrió una brillante idea para entretenerse y así se lo hizo saber a su acompañante.

\- Clarke...

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Lexa? ¿De verdad no quieres nada con mi amiga Raven? Tenéis las dos la misma capacidad para distraerme de mis apuntes - se quitó uno de sus cascos mirándola.

\- Es tan solo que... he estado pensando...

\- Cuando piensas no se te suele ocurrir nada bueno, Lexa. Aunque todavía no sé si es cuando piensas o cuando dejas de hacerlo cuando suceden las catástrofes.

\- Déjalo, era una tontería.

Clarke la miró intrigada.

\- ¿El qué es una tontería?.

\- El pedirte que te metieras conmigo en la cama para...

\- ¿Lexa otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Piensas en algo más que en sexo?.

Lexa la fulminó con la mirada, por cosas como esa era por lo que siempre se mostraba dura e inflexible con las personas.

\- Tan solo era para que no tuvieras que pasar el resto de la noche en esa silla tan incómoda y que cuando amanecieras no parecieras más estirada de lo que ya eres - Clarke la miró ofendidas - la cama es lo suficientemente grande para que no tengamos que rozarnos siquiera, no eres tan irresistible como crees ¿vale?, puedo aguantarme las ganas de acostarme contigo, de hecho mañana cuando conozca a la guapa enfermera que seguro me atenderá ya no me acordaré de quien eres. Te lo aseguro.Tú sin embargo podrás presumir de haber dormido con Lexa Woods. Sales hasta ganando.

Clarke quería creer que no era verdad, deseo que mañana egoístamente Lexa seguiría teniendo tantas ganas de besarla como ella tendría seguramente cuando acabara todo eso, pero una vez más lo achacó más a su orgullo herido que al inminente pinchazo de descubrir que lo que había dicho Lexa era lo más cercano a la realidad que podía salir de su boca. Esta la miró con asombro cuando Clarke se tumbó a su lado en la cama con el móvil sobre su rostro, volviendo a ponerse los cascos. La actriz se echó un poco para al lado y no consiguió entender ninguno de los términos que la rubia iba deslizando en la pantalla. Frustrada, miró de nuevo al techo buscando un consuelo al aburrimiento que la embargaba, maldiciéndose por dentro por aquella maldita idea de invitarla a tumbarse, el olor del pelo de la rubia que se derramaba por la almohada la embriagaba, aumentaba la necesidad que se empezaba a formar en su interior por poseerla. Quería y deseaba acostarse con Clarke, pero también le intrigaba aquella manera de ser, aquella dualidad entre la ensoñación y la tristeza.

Notó como su olor la mecía, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y llevándola fuera de esa habitación, como anulaba toda la frustración de aquel día perdido de rodaje, recreándose en esa sensación tan agradable que le confería la presencia de Clarke al lado. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar hacia el sueño cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, quizás para evitar una nueva reprimenda de su doctora, fue entonces cuando se giró para mirarla de nuevo y no pudo contener una sonrisa al verla: la rubia se había quedado completamente dormida y por eso casi deja que ella casi hiciese lo mismo.

Lexa la observó detenidamente recostada de lado, veía la dulzura de sus rasgos, aquellos labios entreabiertos que como la princesa de tantos cuentos pedían a gritos ser besados, besados para despertar y en ese momento se preguntó cuál sería la pesadilla de la que tanto deseaba deseaba despertar aquella rubia. Seguramente Clarke llevaba noches sin dormir enfrascada en cantidades industriales de apuntes, buscando la excusa perfecta para que las pesadillas no pudieran encontrarla. La curiosidad de Lexa aumentaba conforme sus pensamientos iban tejiendo hilos en torno a la rubia, escuchaba de fondo la música que salía del móvil que descansaba a su lado. Le quitó los cascos con cuidado, miró la pantalla mientras pausaba la canción y sonrió al ver a qué canción pertenecían aquellos acordes, Pequeña gran revolución de Izal. Qué manera tan curiosa tiene la vida de querer enseñarte ciertas cosas, qué irónica y qué sarcástica... y por segunda vez en la noche, pidió un deseo, deseó que Clarke Griffin dejara de intentar rescatar a las personas y se dejara rescatar por alguien que la mereciera tanto como ella se merecía ser feliz.

"Que sepas observar y no ver a quien no debas... que aunque me encuentre lejos, me sientas cerca."

 **Bueno chics estamos de vuelta, perdón por la tardanza pero el verano es de horarios confusos ;P Un capítulo algo más light pero me apetecía dar una vuelta por las personalidad de ambas, seguimos teniendo a la Lexa Woods fría que sin embargo consigue encontrar parte de su ternura en la sensible Clarke, esto no hace si no iniciar algo que ninguna de las dos tiene claro, por supuesto el enamoramiento queda lejos! ( de momento ¿no?;))no os preocupéis que la tensión sexual volverá en el próximo capítulo y no hará más que crecer, pero creo que capítulos que indaguen en cada uno también nos harán comprender mejor por qué y de qué forma suceden las cosas. Espero vuestros comentarios, me encantará saber que pensáis de este pequeño giro en este capítulo y nos leemos muy prontito.**


	20. Chapter 20

La mano de Clarke se había posado dulcemente sobre la cadera de Lexa que torció el gesto viéndose sorprendida por el espontáneo gesto de su compañera de colchón. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella al ver que la rubia se había volteado delicadamente sobre si misma quedando de lado, a escasos centímetros del rostro de la actriz. Miró la expresión cansada de su joven doctora, debería llevar días enteros sin descansar como lo hacia ahora mismo y se enfadó consigo misma por no ser capaz de moverse de aquel agarre que ejercía sobre ella. Lexa nunca dormía con nadie, Lexa nunca se dejaba abrazar por nadie que no fuera el insistente oso amoroso de su amigo Lincoln, incluso Anya de carácter muy parecido al suyo sabía lo mucho que irritaba a la actriz cualquier gesto íntimo que implicara cualquier tipo de cariño. Y allí estaba tumbada bocarriba sobre un endeble colchón improvisado en su set de grabación, mientras Clarke reposaba tranquila a su lado, en un sueño que la había despojado de toda la preocupación de aquel día y quizás de la etapa de su vida en la que se hallaba ahora mismo.

La actriz empezó a sentirse incómoda, no por la postura, que para su sorpresa era increíblemente reconfortante, sino por la proximidad de la rubia que respiraba pausadamente contra su cuello, no le gustaban las cercanías de ese tipo pero tras su conversación de antes no se atrevió ni siquiera a removerse por miedo a que desapareciera la calma que inundaba la cara de Clarke.

"Curiosa manera tiene la pequeña doctora de cuidar de sus pacientes, seguro que le encantará la manera en que voy a reírme de ella por esto nada más que abra esos preciosos ojos azules que tiene" volvió a torcer el gesto con disgusto "¿Preciosos Lexa? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te estás obsesionando con llevártela a la cama, piensa en Anya, piensa con la entrepierna y no con la cabeza, no, no, era al revés, eso es, pensemos con la cabeza y dejemos la entrepierna a un lado". Entonces se acordó de la apuesta y se sintió irremediablemente culpable de querer acostarse con una mujer como aquella solo por un estúpido juego en el que seguramente Clarke saldría herida, y lo que menos deseaba Lexa era hacerle daño, más daño aún del que ya soportaba en sus hombros. No era una de esas mujeres de usar y tirar, de las que se encontraban una cama con preciosas sabanas blancas de hotel vacía a la mañana siguiente, preguntándose dónde habría ido su amante de la noche anterior.

"Pero es que ese escote que tiene es demasiado tentador, hasta para mí joder, es que si sigue suspirando de esa forma contra mi cuello voy a tener que mandar el autocontrol a la mierda, Lexa piensa, piensa con la cabeza, eres Lexa Woods y cuando me de el alta mi seductora doctora saldré de caza y cualquier rubia de medidas perfectas me hará olvidar esta obsesión con Clarke Griffin".

La actriz sonrió satisfecha entendiendo su plan, olvidaría la idea de acostarse con Clarke con cualquier otra mujer que aliviara su apetito sexual, no tendría que volver a verla más porque eran sus amigas y no ella la que formaban parte del cast, así que evitaría el hacerle daño y hablaría con Lincoln sobre aquella estúpida apuesta. Sintiéndose orgullosa pensó que no había nada mejor que pensar con la cabeza "Qué sabia eres Anya, debería poner más en práctica tus consejos".

Dentro de la organización absoluta, los planes, el autocontrol exhaustivo, Lexa Woods no contaba con Clarke Griffin dispuesta a derribar cada ápice de cordura de la actriz, efectivamente la sonrisa de la morena se borró en apenas dos segundos cuando la doctora la apretó más contra su cuerpo, como si anhelara a alguien, como si no quisiera que la dejaran sola en aquella cama nunca. Lexa cuidodasamente se giró también sobre si misma sin deshacerse del agarre de la rubia para quedar ambas frente a frente. En un gesto que inevitablemente se automatizó acarició con sus dedos el pelo rubio de la joven, sintiendo su sedosidad al tacto con su mano. Su olor volvía a llegarle como el impacto de un tren contra un bloque de hormigón, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y se diera cuenta justo en ese momento de que la idea de acostarse con Clarke iba a ser mucho más difícil de olvidar de lo que ella pensaba.

\- Lexa Woods ¿estás durmiendo? Ah... no, solo estás acariciándome el pelo ¿no se suponía que a ti no te iban este tipo de comportamientos? - la voz de la rubia le pilló infraganti en aquellas caricias, se sobresaltó, dando un salto que casi las tira a ambas de la cama, sin embargo fue más rápida y se levantó de forma ágil - Siéntate, no te convienen esos movimientos tan bruscos.

Clarke estaba medio sentada en el colchón mientras se masajeaba su sien con la mano izquierda con los ojos entrecerrados. Lexa, sin embargo, no sabía donde meterse.

\- Lexa, ¿ es que no me escuchas? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.

\- Nada, te has dormido Clarke.

\- Si, me he dormido, el propósito era que no lo hicieras tú y la verdad creo que lo he hecho bastante bien, he descansado y además te he servido de entretenimiento para el insomnio.

La cara de Lexa se había convertido en una máscara de terror, no sabía cómo actuar, sobretodo cuando la rubia era la que se reía de ella, se reía de ella porque la había pillado en una actitud que se podría considerar incluso de cariño, pero ella era Lexa, ella no hacia esas cosas, intentaba salir del paso pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Clarke se lo puso increíblemente fácil con ese movimiento de brazos para hacerse una coleta donde recoger su pelo revuelto, dejando a la vista su más que generoso escote. Los ojos de la actriz se volvieron hacia esa dirección y recordó rápidamente quién era y la manera de actuar.

\- Puedes reconocerlo rubia, estabas tan excitada soñando conmigo que necesitabas ese contacto, yo solo estaba...estaba tratando de despertarte a ver si estabas un poco más receptiva recien despierta para ese encuentro sexual.

Esta vez fue Clarke la que se levantó sobresaltada de la cama yéndose directamente para la actriz.

\- ¿Qué estas hablando ahora? Te recuerdo que no soy yo la que digo tu nombre en shock - ¿no lo había hecho verdad? - y no sé cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que no me gustan las mujeres, no me gustas tú y no me acostaría contigo nunca en la vida.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso si cada vez que me acerco empiezas a temblar? - dió un paso al frente dispuesta a acortar las distancias, lo que no se esperó fue que Clarke diera otro quedando sumamente cerca de ella.

\- Lo de que notes ese temblor del que hablas será algún tipo de secuela de tu golpe en la cabeza, creo que tendré que comentárselo a Anya para que te lo revisen.

\- ¿Es que alguna vez reconoces las cosas?.

\- ¿Es que alguna vez entenderás que cuando alguien dice no es no?

\- No cuando sé que ese no es solamente miedo.

\- ¿Miedo Lexa? ¿Miedo como el que tenías tú cuando me he dado cuenta de que la fría Lexa Woods estaba acariciando mi pelo? ¿A ese tipo de miedo te refieres?

Las palabras de Clarke cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre la actriz, siendo consciente de que la rubia se había dado cuenta también de todo lo que contenía aquel pequeño e insignificante gesto para cualquiera, para cualquiera que no fuera como Lexa, a la que daba calambre cualquier roce con alguien extraño.

\- ¿Vas a decirme algo que no sepa o vas a seguir ahí con cara de asustada? Quizás de las dos a la que le hiciera más daño que la otra la dejara tirada en una cama con vistas a Los Ángeles fuera a ti, comandante. Quizás te ha dado tan fuerte el no poder tener algo que te este obsesionando la idea de conseguirlo, pero conmigo eso no funciona Lexa, no puedes tenerme porque yo no soy de nadie, yo no soy un premio ni una medalla que colgarte después de un polvo. Obsesiónate con esa idea porque nunca me tendrás Lexa Woods, nunca habrá nada más que lo que ha pasado en estas cuatro paredes.

\- Eso ya lo veremos -Lexa acababa de mandar a la mierda sus buenos propósitos con aquella rubia, la apuesta seguía en pie, Clarke caería rendida sangrando por la caída, Lexa volvía a ser Lexa y aquella extraña noche acababa junto a la buena intención que la había embargado por primera vez en toda su vida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una Anya mucho más tranquila que la noche anterior y que rápidamente se había puesto en sobreaviso al ver la espalda desnuda de su amiga contraída y los puños cerrados. La actitud de desafio de Clarke con los brazos cruzados delante de su amiga tampoco ayudaba a que se tranquilizara. Carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia y ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia la representante.

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí? Espero que hayáis pasado buena noche después del día tan movidito de ayer -miró su inseparable Iphone y asintió- Lexa nos está esperando Octavia con el coche fuera, vístete, tienes ropa limpia en tu camerino, iremos directas a la clínica, te han preparado una consulta y hemos conseguido despistar a la prensa mandando a Lincoln al general.

Lexa dirigió una mirada feroz a Clarke antes de darse la vuelta pero Anya la agarró del brazo haciendo que se detuviera.

\- ¿No pìensas darle las gracias a Clarke?

\- ¿Las gracias? Es parte de su trabajo, no tengo nada más que hablar con ella ahora que ya ha terminado.

\- Lexa compórtate - ahí estaba otra vez la Anya madre que a la actriz tanto le exhasperaba - no es su trabajo haberse quedado aquí cuando podía haber pasado la noche seguramente en algo más cómodo que esa silla, nunca has sido desagradecida, no empecemos ahora.

\- Créeme Clarke ha estado bastante cómoda - su amiga la miró con escepticismo mientras ella se giraba hacia la joven - gracias Clarke, ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte cuidarme, te debo una. Y pienso pagártela, no se me va a olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Anya no podía entender a qué se refería su amiga pero si sabía que algo había pasado esa noche para que la actriz diera las "gracias" con esa dureza. Clarke por su parte se había quedado muda y todavía con las palabras de Lexa flotando en el aire sonó un portazo en la habitación dejando a la representante sola con ella en la habitación.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, seguramente la noche en vela haya redoblado ese maldito genio que tiene, no le sienta nada bien no descansar esa cabecita que tiene - Anya miró fijamente a Clarke que seguía en silencio, ahora con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo pero con una creciente tensión en la postura de su cuerpo - De verdad es buena, Clarke, sé que tiene una manera bastante estúpida de agradecer las cosas...

\- No te ofendas Anya, pero un león encerrado es más dócil que tu amiga.

\- Eso me recuerda que todavía tengo una conversación pendiente con ella.

La doctora inmediatamente recordó la escenita de la tarde anterior.

\- ¿Ha habido noticias de Costia?

\- No, y de momento parece que seguirá siendo así, pero estoy segura que toda esta calma precederá a una tormenta que quizás irremediablemente sacuda a Lexa y su carrera.

A Anya no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de compasión que se inmortalizó en la cara de la rubia, quizás todo no estaba perdido para Lexa si aún comportándose como una auténtica imbécil había conseguido esa pequeña mueca en la cara de la joven doctora.

\- Se lo tendrá bien merecido si eso sucede, no puedo cubrir más de lo que lo hago ya si Lexa se empeña en destruir todos los diques que rodean su vida.

Por un instante Clarke intuyó un doble sentido en las palabras de Anya, pero no encontró la valentía para preguntarle si se refería solamente a la situación con Costia o había algo más.

\- Solo espero que sepa de una vez conducir su vida personal tan bien como lo hace con su vida profesional, solo así se dará cuenta de lo que desgraciadamente están unidas esas dos realidades en este mundillo - Anya se encogió de hombros mientras miraba distraídamente su móvil a la vez que Clarke se giraba para meter sus cosas en el bolso.

Iba a despedirse de la representante cuando esta volvió a sorprenderla con sus palabras, se había sentado en aquella única silla de la habitación y la miraba fijamente, si Lexa era una caja de sorpresas Anya, sin duda, era una persona a la que valía la pena conocer de verdad.

\- ¿Sabes? No sé por qué te cuento todo esto, ni por qué ayer te confesé tantas cosas y aún así esta mañana no me arrepintiese ni temiera porque fueras corriendo a la prensa. Sé que no lo harás, no te conozco, pero lo sé. Quizás sea porque tanto Lexa como yo no estamos acostumbradas a personas que no se deslumbren a la luz de los focos que nos rodean - Anya sonrió de forma triste mientras la miraba - Tu amiga Octavia, por ejemplo, sé que daría lo que se le pidiese por este trabajo, pero ella trabaja constantemente con estrellas casi a diario, aunque no sean el orgullo nacional como lo es Lexa Woods. Clarke tienes algo diferente, creo que sabes ver lo que hay dentro de las personas y por eso no me gustaría que esta noche con mi amiga te dejara una mala impresión.

Clarke fue a contarle la nochecita con su amiguísima, a contarle que lo sentía por ella, por Anya, que creía que era una persona increíble, que a pesar de llevar su carrera y la de su amiga a sus espaldas seguía siendo humana como ahora, pero que su amiga tenía mucho que envidiarle en ese sentido, que carecía de cualquier tipo de empatía en ese sentido. El torrente de palabras estaba a punto de salir de su garganta cuando la mano de la representante se elevó en el aire interrumpiéndola una vez más.

\- Hay más de Lexa de lo que ves, te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy desde el corazón Clarke, porque no sabes lo que me duele el saber que si ni siquiera tú puedes verlo es que quizás de verdad mi amiga esté irremediablemente perdida en su vida, que la Lexa que yo veo quizás se esté perdiendo en si misma. Nunca la he visto quejarse, aunque parezca tan irritante es la mayor profesional con la que he trabajado y seguramente trabajaré, la he visto aceptar estoicamente un no tras otro y no encontrar fuerzas nunca para parar, porque ella sabía que esto era para lo que valía, para lo que había nacido. Y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que esa Lexa, la Lexa alejada de focos, alfombras rojas y ropa de grandes diseñadores, la Lexa persona se haya sacrificado en pos de la Lexa superestrella.

No había dejado de odiar a Lexa Woods, quizás nunca dejara de hacerlo porque Anya mismo se lo estaba confirmando en ese mismo momento pero sintió una terrible pena por la actriz, pena por aquella persona que tuvo tan claro un día su sueño que se dejó incluso a si misma en el camino por conseguirlo. Se preguntó si realmente aquel sueño hacía sonreír a Lexa Woods cada noche en la comodidad de una lujosa cama de estrella y tuvo la terrible certeza de que estaba bastante lejos de ser feliz.

\- Discúlpame Clarke, creo que bastante hemos abusado de ti, ahora incluso tienes que escuchar los problemas de una representante y su representada como si no tuvieras otra cosa seguro más importante que hacer.

\- No es molestia Anya, me ha gustado mucho conocerte.

Anya sonrió con agradecimiento.

\- Estoy segura de que serás una médico increíble, y por mucho que diga Lexa me encargaré personalmente de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras. Sobra decirte que si alguna vez necesitas algo solo tienes que comentárselo a Octavia, y por mucho que mi amiga sea como es por aquí siempre serás bienvenida Clarke.

A Clarke se le formó un nudo en la garganta difícil de explicar, no por el hecho de que alguien como Anya le tendiera la mano de esa forma, si no por su forma tan humana de querer agradecerle algo que ella lo consideraba como su obligación, tanto persona como médica.

\- No es necesario Anya, de verdad...

\- No hay más que decir Clarke Griffin, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte y poder charlar contigo, no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar en este mundillo alguien que quiera escucharte por cómo eres y no por quién eres.

Anya rió con ganas y Clarke se contagió con su risa.

\- Uno de mis grupos favoritos tiene una canción que dice Siempre fue mejor lo no buscado. Tal vez la vida os regale un poco de calma en vuestras vidas Anya. Y también ha sido un placer conocerte, tengo que reconocerte que la Anya representante me da un poco de miedo así que no creo que haya sido un gran mérito por mi parte dejar que saliera la Anya alejada de eso.

La representante volvió a reír mientras abrazaba a Clarke en un gesto de agradecimiento. Se despidieron mientras Anya apuntaba el nombre de la canción de Izal que le había descubierto la joven, mientras la veía perderse por el interminable pasillo del set. Suspiró mientras interiormente deseaba que Lexa algún día encontrase y supiera valorar a alguien tan increíble como Clarke Griffin.

La rubia se encaminó hacia el aparcamiento donde había dejado el día anterior su pequeño Audi cuando un impresionante Mercedes impolutamente negro y con las ventanillas tintadas le pitaba intentando llamar su atención. Al ver que esto no ocurría el Mercedes arrancó conduciendo hacia su dirección, hasta que se posó a su lado.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte, O - la morena reía en el asiento del piloto tras bajar la ventanilla - pensaba que eras otro insufrible famoso que tratar de un golpe en la cabeza.

Octavia miraba risueña a su amiga viendo el innegable aspecto cansado que mostraba pero feliz de que su amiga fuera recuperando poco a poco esa alegría que la caracterizaba.

\- Espero que hayas passdo buena noche con la jefa, Clarke, Raven seguro que se morirá de envidia, ahí está Lexa, te veo después en casa y me cuentas, ¿vale cariño? Eres la mejor - Clarke sonrió por la velocidad de su amiga al enlazar las frases y sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar vió como su amiga se situaba ya a bastantes metros de ella, justo en la puerta del edificio.

Activó las cerraduras de su coche y mientras abría su puerta pudo ver como Anya pegada a su inseparable móvil se montaba justo al lado de Octavia. Vió como Lexa la miraba desafiante desde su posición, alejada de aquella Lexa de la que tanto le hablaba Anya e intuyó en sus ojos la mirada de un león hambriento. Hambriento de venganza. Y ella era su presa. Un escalofrío erizó su piel y permaneció con ella incluso cuando el coche de la actriz desapareció de su vista.

Lexa Woods no era de las que se rendían fácilmente y eso era algo que Clarke iba a poder comprobar muy pronto.

 _Siempre fue mejor lo no buscado_..


	21. Chapter 21

El camino hacia la clínica se hizo más largo de lo que esperaban, en parte por el tedioso silencio a las que les sometía una más que irrascible Lexa. La actriz no quitaba su vista de los lujosos edificios que se abrían paso ante sus ojos en su entrada a Los Ángeles. Anya había logrado con bastante esfuerzo intentar arrancarle alguna que otra frase pero finalmente acabó desistiendo, sumergiéndose así en los elaborados plannings de su teléfono móvil.

La primera reacción de Lexa alejada de aquel espectro distante fue cuando Anya dió un bote de alegría al parecer por haber encontrado algo en su atestado Iphone, para a continuación acabar conectndolo al Bluetooth de los potentes altavoces del Mercedes de lujo. Su amiga podía ser realmente irritante cuando se lo proponía y parecía que aquella mañana se lo había propuesto con creces.

La música comenzó a sonar en el interior del vehículo llenando cada recoveco del mismo. Como respuesta a su interrumpida calma, Lexa bufó mientras se apartaba el pelo de su rostro y se apoyaba con el codo en la ventanilla contraria a Anya desviando su mirada hacia los coches que las adelantaban a través de los cristales tintados. La voz de Mike Izal, acompañada de la letra que se le hacía absolutamente familiar, le hizo mirar a la representante que sonreía mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos siguiendo el compás. Miraba a través de los cristales polarizados de sus gafas de sol la reacción de su amiga por el retrovisor, pero esta siguió en silencio lo que restó de camino mientras se perdía en el significado de las letras.

Octavia dirigió el coche hacia el parking de la prestigiosa clínica siguiendo las indicaciones de su jefa. Tras tirar del freno de mano y sin apenas haber quitado todavía las llaves del contacto, Lexa bajó del coche como un huracán abriendo la puerta con su mano sana, empujando con una mueca de dolor con su hombro herido, Anya la miraba interrogante porque no atinaba a descubrir que acrecentaba el inseparable mal humor de su amiga.

Lexa casi echa a correr hacia el ascensor del edificio si no hubiera sido por la voz de la representante que la llamaba a lo lejos, indicándole que Octavia iría primero para comprobar que, tal y como estaba previsto, todo estaba despejado de medios de comunicación.

Su asistenta pasó por su lado con cara de preocupación al ver como Lexa apoyaba su sien sobre su mano derecha, mientras dejaba el brazo herido doblado, en la postura que Clarke le había recomendado la noche anterior. Clarke. Lexa sentía que la ansiedad devoraba su pecho, había necesitado tanto en ese momento salir corriendo de allí que si no hubiera sido por la llamada de atención de su amiga lo habría terminado haciendo, había reconocido en una de las canciones que Anya había reproducido en el coche la misma que sonaba la noche anterior en los auriculares de Clarke, cuando esta yacía profundamente dormida.

Tras asociar ambas, música y Clarke, el recuerdo del olor de la rubia le llegó a sus terminaciones nerviosas como un calambre, erizando su piel y despertando el recuerdo de la noche pasada, todavía podía sentir en sus dedos la suavidad de su pelo, podía recordar la tranquilidad de su rostro y el tacto de su roce con su piel. Aquella maldita doctora tenía razón, se estaba obsesionando con ella, la idea de no tenerla la estaba volviendo realmente loca y tenía que conseguir, hasta que pudiera obtener su objetivo, alguna manera de tener distraída su cabeza. Si una simple canción había despertado esa especie de ansiedad en su cabeza no se quería imaginar lo que le sucedería si la volvía a ver y no conseguía que de una vez la rubia fuese suya. Completamente suya, necesitaba oír de sus labios como gritaba su nombre, como Clarke necesitaba de la piel de Lexa tanto como lo hacía ella, necesitaba volverla loca por ella aunque ella, una vez que obtuviese todo lo que quería, se olvidara de ella al día siguiente. Aunque terminase siendo un nombre más en una lista de conquistas que nunca acabaría. Mientras todo eso sucedía, la morena decidió que, hasta que se volvieran a ver, y por el bien de su salud mental sacaría de su mente todo lo relacionado con la joven . Tenía que conseguir que todo lo que la rodeaba no se relacionase de manera tan fácil y rápida con Clarke Griffin.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lexa? - la actriz la miró asintiendo, recomponiéndose en el sitio - acaba de avisarme Octavia de que todo está preparado arriba. Cuando quieras, comandante.

Anya hizo un teatral gesto de invitación a la entrada del ascensor y Lexa la miró con fastidio, sabía que la actitud de su amiga era su manera de mortificarla por la escena del día anterior. Y ante eso, la actriz, culpable de todos los cargos, poco podía hacer.

Subieron en silencio en el ascensor, mientras su amiga maldecía por perder la cobertura dentro del cubículo. Lexa a veces pensaba que aquel Iphone era una terminación más del cuerpo de la representante. Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un blanco pasillo donde varios celadores y enfermeras cruzaban alguna que otra palabra al cruzarse. Nadie parecía percatarse de la presencia de la actriz, y si lo hicieron era suficiente la cantidad de dinero que Anya en nombre de Lexa pagaba a la lujosa clínica como para que a la actriz no se le molestara ni lo más mínimo.

Anya miró de nuevo la planta y tras cersionarse de que era la correcta, tiró del brazo sano de Lexa leyendo en alto las instrucciones del pasillo y número de consulta de su amiga. Tras doblar el segundo pasillo y seguir varias indicaciones marcadas por los letreros del lugar se encontraron a Octavia charlando animadamente con una de las doctoras personales de Lexa, a la que Anya tenía en un pedestal y a la que no dudaba en acudir a pesar de la distancia que había entre Los Ángeles y la ciudad donde se hallaba el hospital del que era directora. La suerte había querido que tuviera que viajar a la ciudad para una conferencia sobre cirugía de la que la doctora era una de las principales ponientes. La cara de Anya se iluminó al confirmar que los rumores de su llegada a la ciudad eran ciertas y se acercó hacia donde estaban.

\- Abby, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, ¿eres tú de verdad? ¿has decidido ya que la sanidad pública no es para ti y nos deleitas con tu presencia por Los Ángeles? - Anya la abrazaba mientras la doctora Griffin le devolvía con la misma fuerza el abrazo - vamos cariño, miénteme y dime que es porque has pedido el traslado y no por esa ponencia.

Lexa las miraba en la distancia sonriendo, realmente era una suerte que Abby estuviera allí, de todas las médicos por las que había pasado la actriz a lo largo de toda su carrera Anya siempre había tenido fe ciega en los veredictos de la doctora. Sin contar con la tremenda discreción que suponía tenerla como médico.

\- Anya sabes que nunca dejaría la sanidad pública ni por todo el oro del mundo - Anya se separó de ella poniendo morritos.

\- Abby sabes que solo tienes que chasquear esas maravillosas manos que tienes y te pongo el mundo a tus pies.

\- Doctora sabes que mi querida amiga no parará hasta que seas nuestra sombra en los rodajes, ni a mí me dejará vivir tranquila hasta que lo hagas- Abby abrió los brazos de nuevo para recibir a una Lexa que desbordaba alegría con el reencuentro.

Octavia las miraba sin salir de su asombro. Las miraba saludándose, bromeando entre ellas como si fueran amigas de toda la podía creer que Abby fuera una de las doctoras personales de Lexa, Clarke nunca le había comentado nada al respecto y, por lo que había podido apreciar en el rodaje, ella y la actriz no se conocían de antes. La doctora le pasó una mano por el hombro atrayéndola hacia ella.

\- ¿Entonces la pequeña O trabaja con ustedes? - dejó un beso en su cabeza a la vez que intentaban unir todos los lazos.

\- O es realmente maravillosa, es la nueva asistenta de Lexa, y a decir verdad tiene que ser realmente buena para que no haya dimitido de su puesto - Octavia notaba como sus mejillas se encendían.

\- Vaya, ¿entonces el hueso duro de roer de mi paciente no se te resiste verdad Blake? Octavia es brillante, no me extraña que no hayas podido con ella, comandante- todas rieron ante el comentario de Abby.

\- Si, empiezo a pensar que el aire de San Francisco tiene algo que hace que ninguna caigáis rendidas a mis encantos - Lexa entornó los ojos dramáticamente para continuar con el tono distendido de la conversación - aunque si te soy sincera O, la primera a la que bajaron los humos en aquel hospital del que es directora Abby fue a Anya.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bastante bajo, amiga mía - le golpeó su lado bueno mientras la actriz protestaba.

Octavia ardía en deseos de preguntar por aquella conexión entre las tres mujeres y se armó de valor.

\- Pero ustedes se conocían de mucho antes, ¿verdad?.

\- Desde hace muchísimo tiempo, Octavia - fue Anya la que empezó a informarle - y si no fuera porque es la médico más profesional con la que me he cruzado seguramente su hospital hubiera salido en todos los medios informativos.

\- Verás O, aquí tu querida jefa digamos que jugaba al principio con sus aires de superioridad.

\- Yo era joven e ingenua, Abby... - el tono bromista de Anya hacía que ninguna pudiera parar de sonreír recordando cómo se conocieron - ...y si, digamos, que chocamos.

\- Lo que se dice una colisión frontal de dos trenes a alta velocidad, mientras yo deliraba con 40 grados de fiebre.

\- Eh, Lexa, déjame que lo cuente a mí que al final me dejas en mal lugar y no te me pongas melodrámtica - Lexa levantó un brazo en señal de rendición - estábamos rodando en San Francisco, de donde son Abby y su familia - Octavia no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo ante la mención de la familia Griffin - era uno de los primeros papeles importantes de Lexa en la industria y aquel estúpido director le hizo rodar 14 horas seguidas bajo el diluvio universal. Las consecuencias fueron una neumonía y a nuestra querida comandante al borde del delirio, tenía que recibir atención médica urgentemente, y como por entonces yo todavía no contaba con City of Angels la productora de por entonces no había programado que un equipo médico tuviera que estar presente en los rodajes.

\- La casualidad hizo que el hospital más cercano al cast de grabación fuera el mío, el hospital general, muy alejado de las intenciones de la estirada representante Anya que por entonces ya se estaba acostumbrando a los lujos del famoseo - Abby tocó esta vez el brazo de la representante que aguantaba estoicamente los ataques de sus amigas.

\- Qué cruz, Lexa sigue siendo igual de insoportable y nadie la toma con ella nunca - Lexa intentó protestar- el caso es que cuando llegamos exigí que cerrasen un ala entera del hospital para que pudieran atendernos y que fuera la mismísima directora la que nos viese.

Lexa y Abby rompieron a reír recordando a Anya en plena área principal con su lista de peticiones.

\- A lo que Abby rotundamente se negó, como era de esperar - Lexa prosiguió entre carcajadas - la maravillosa directora del hospital se personó delante de Anya, que por entonces no era ni la suela de lo que es hoy, para decirle que lo único que tendríamos era una cama libre en planta y que nos atendería el doctor que estuviera de guardia, si efectivamente le tocaba a ella no tendría ningún problema, pero no iba a darnos ningún trato de favor.

\- Y así fue como durante una hora forjamos entre gritos y protestas esta relación tan estupenda que tienes delante, O - esta vez Abby atrajó a Anya junto a ella - resultó que me tocaba a mí el turno en el que Lexa entró y afortunadamente para tu jefa no tuvimos que hospitalizarla, por lo que Anya se quedó conforme al salirse, por suerte, con la suya.

\- Desde entonces, siempre que a mi querida amiga no le convence algún diagnóstico nos hace coger el jet privado para ir hasta la consulta de Abby en San Francisco. Y no te creas que no me lo hace hacer muy a menudo.

\- Por suerte para todos, no he tenido que arrastraros hasta el jet porque gracias a esa maravillosa ponencia tenemos a nuestra doctora con nosotros, O te lo digo en serio, no hay en todos los Estados Unidos otra eminencia como Abby.

Octavia no había podido cerrar la boca durante toda la conversación, así que la madre de Clarke no solo era doctora de Lexa Woods, sino que además eran estas las que solicitaban los servicios de Abby.

\- ¿Pero por qué nunca me dijo nada Clarke? - lo soltó sin pensar, cogiendo por sorpresa a Lexa.

\- ¿Clarke? ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora la rubia aquí? - había algo que no terminaba de encajarle.

Abby rió ante la mención de su hija.

\- Cariño, no puedo hablar de mis pacientes con nadie, ni siquiera Jake sabía quien pasa por mi consulta, a veces intuía que se trataba de alguien importante, como Lexa o Anya, pero nunca llegó más allá, Clarke por supuesto siempre lo ha entendido y respetado - el aplomo de Abby se vino abajo - la verdad es que la ponencia solo es una excusa para ver como sigue O, me alegro enormemente de que estéis con ella en estos momentos.

No. Eso no podía estar pasando. Clarke Griffin no podía ser hija de Abby. ¿Cuántos Griffin médicos había a lo largo de todos los Estados Unidos de América? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que su odiosa caza fuese hija de su médico personal? Seguro que en cualquier estudio estadístico la posibilidad no pasaba de 1 entre 1000. La posibilidad aumentaba si a aquella doctora tenían que andar visitándola a cientos de kilómetros de donde ahora estudiaba su hija. Realmente aquella rubia iba a volverla loca.

\- ¿Clarke Griffin es tu hija? - fue Anya la que rompió el silencio a la vez que la doctora asentía - ¡Pero Abby por qué no nos dijiste que tu hija estaba estudiando en Los Ángeles! Y más en estos momentos para ustedes, cariño sabes que no pudimos asistir al entierro y me dolió en el alma no poder acompañarte, de haber sabido que la pequeña rubia era tu hija hubiera estado pendiente de que estuviera bien, ¿cómo lo lleva ella?.

\- Pues imagínate, creo que está todavía en la fase de negación, Clarke como médica no consigue asumir que no se pudiera hacer nada para salvar la vida de su padre, y como hija se niega a creer que su padre esté muerto - algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Lexa entendiendo ahora, por fin, qué atormentaba la mente de la rubia día y noche - pero no tienes que preocuparte, Octavia y Raven por lo que sé están cuidando bien de mi pequeña, ¿no es así O?.

Octavia asintió con tristeza, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que no fuera eso aportaría más carga a los hombros ya reventados de Abby Griffin, la cual necesitaba saber que el haber dejado ir a su hija lejos de ella había servido para que Clarke pudiera seguir con su vida.

\- ¿Entonces conocéis a Clarke?

\- Claro que la conocemos, ayer estuvo en el cast, es amiga de O y además, permítime que te lo diga, tienes que sentirte realmente orgullosa de tu hija, va a ser una médico excelente Abby, ha sido la médica que ha estado vigilando a Lexa toda la noche - Abby sonrió con dulzura mientras observaba los puntos que la joven había dado en la ceja de Lexa - y de verdad, sé que ni loca me lo pedirías pero ten por seguro que mientras Clarke esté en Los Ángeles no va a faltarle de nada. Y no - Anya silenció con un gesto a la doctora -, no es molestia, ya sé de quien le viene la cabezonería a tu hija, sois tal para cual por Dios, no hay nada más que hablar, me encargaré de que Clarke dentro de su libertad como estudiante que es esté bien dentro de esta caótica ciudad. Eso te incluye a ti Octavia, cualquier cosa que necesitéis te ordenó que me lo hagas saber, a la hija de mi adorada Abby no va a faltarle de nada mientras Anya esté presente.

A Abby se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de la representante y esta simplemente le correspondió abrazándola fuertemente, dejando que la doctora hundiera la cabeza en su hombro. La muerte de Jake Griffin, el padre de Clarke había sacudido los cimientos de su familia hacía ya tres meses, cuando Anya se enteró quiso cancelar toda su agenda y la de Lexa para acudir al entierro, querían acompañar en esos momentos tan duros a Abby y a su joven hija, a la que debido a las prisas en sus visitas a San Francisco nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer y de la que apenas sabían que estudiaba medicina como su madre. Sin embargo, con tristeza Anya supo que aquello no sería posible, que a pesar de todos los medios, de poder viajar cien veces más rápido que la mayoría de mortales, Lexa y ella no podrían asistir a aquel velatorio. La prensa, incluso los mismos invitados y familiares acapararían la atención alrededor de ellas, volviendo aquel momento tan terrible en un espectáculo, en un circo y Abby no se merecía eso.

Anya llamó y visitó en persona junto a Lexa días después a la directora en su despacho del hospital, en el que se había recluido intentando llenar su mente y su cuerpo de otras vidas que salvar, otras vidas que no se escaparan como se escapó la de su marido en su misma mesa de operaciones, en aquella mesa donde había salvado tantas vidas y donde no pudó salvar la de su marido. La doctora ni siquiera dejó a Anya disculparse, entendiendo su ausencia en el velatorio. Lexa jamás olvidaría por mucho tiempo que pasara la imagen de Abby Griffin rompiéndose en el hombro de Anya, sintiendo el dolor de aquella mujer por la muerte de su marido, de aquella madre por la muerte del padre de su hija.

Lexa sentía tanta admiración por ella como por Anya, Abby era una de las profesionales más destacadas de todo el país, pero realmente humilde, nunca había querido aprovecharse de la fama de sus dos pacientes, y donde otros les pedían mil favores ella se bastaba con saber que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Lexa pensó lo mucho que se parecían madre e hija y volvió ese pinchazo en el pecho.

Desde el principio, había demostrado que no le importaba quiénes eran sus pacientes, si no qué podía hacer ella para que estuvieran bien. Era una persona excepcional, una gran amiga y confidente para Anya, de la que se había ganado su admiración desde el primer momento en que no le tembló el pulso al mandarle reposo a Lexa siempre que lo había necesitado, olvidándose de los ritmos trepidantes en los que constantemente se hallaba sumergida y, a pesar de lo que suponía un parón, la representante siempre acataba sus consejos al pie de la regla. Nunca había desvelado a nadie la identidad de sus pacientes, aunque eso supusiera un más que importante empujón financiero para su hospital y siempre había rechazado cualquier tipo de donación proveniente de las dos, aunque más de una vez había pillado una donación anónima altamente sospechosa, a lo que Anya reía y negaba rotundamente.

\- Me alegro que hayáis podido conocer a Clarke y que esté tan bien cuidada, no sabéis lo que significa para mí saber que a pesar de todo está bien - Abby se secó con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos - bueno, pues creo que es hora de que miremos ese hombro ¿no? Me ha comentado Octavia que también te diste un buen golpe en esa cabecita que tienes, ¿otra vez Raccoon? - la actriz asintió bajando la cabeza, como si la hubieran pillado en mitad de una travesura - dichosa comandante, vas a matarnos a tu amiga y a mí de un disgusto.

Lexa puso cara angelical mientras Anya apoyaba y soltaba una enorme lista de actos de la actriz que no consideraba apropiados, esta miraba a Octavia con ojos cansados y dando a entender que la representante exageraba por momentos.

-¿Cuánto vas a honrarnos esta vez con tu presencia por Los Ángeles?.

\- Estaré cuatro días, por la tarde es la ponencia y dispondré de tres días antes de tener que regresar al hospital, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar con Clarke.

\- Eso es estupendo, Abby, tenemos que organizar algo, me encantaría poder volver a tu hija, con la que por cierto tenemos pendiente agradecerle todo lo de esta noche pasada, ¿verdad Lexa?.

La idea de volver a ver en tan poco tiempo a Clarke heló la sangre de Lexa, que se puso pálida al momento y solo reunió fuerzas para asentir levemente.

\- Lexa, qué mala cara tienes de verdad - volvió a mirar a Abby que observaba a Lexa - queda todo dicho, en estos 3 días eres mía Abby Griffin. Tú y tu hija, y ya sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta.

Abby echó la cabeza hacia atrás negando, mientras reía y llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata y aquella risa envolvió todo el campo sonoro de Lexa, que veía en Abby los gestos de Clarke.

\- Creo que es difícil haceros cambiar de opinión a las dos comandantes, Lexa pasa a la consulta tenemos que hacerte las pruebas antes de que Anya nos secuestre.

La actriz obedeció y pasó a la habitación que le había indicado, mientras la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas por el reciente descubrimiento. Quería que eso cambiara las cosas, quería que eso hiciera hacerle olvidar las ganas de acostarse con Clarke, porque a pesar de todo la rubia no se lo merecía. No se merecía sufrir por alguien como ella. Pero iba a ser realmente difícil olvidar aquellos ojos azules que le cortaban la respiración cuando la sentía . Y sobretodo iba a ser realmente difícil no hacerle daño. Nunca había logrado el equilibrio, a pesar de la sinceridad, de las palabras con todas y cada una de sus amantes siempre, en alguna que otra ocasión, acababa haciéndole daño a alguien. Y eso la mataba por dentro, siempre que encontraba un motivo para olvidarse de todo y acogerse a su plan, aparecía otro motivo mayor que la hacía sentirse realmente culpable de aquella apuesta, ya fuera por aquella sonrisa tan dulce que conseguía desarmarla o por ser la hija de la persona a la que Anya y ella le debían tanto. El universo de Clarke Griffin se hacía inmenso ante la galaxia que suponía la vida de Lexa Woods y eso, nunca, nunca, había sucedido antes. Hasta ahora. Y tuvo que volver a elegir entre lo que quería y lo que debía de nuevo en su vida.


	22. Chapter 22

Tras 20 minutos deambulando por el pequeño barrio de Los Ángeles en su pequeño Audi, Clarke Griffin consiguió encontrar por fin aparcamiento y dar por concluido la vorágine de horas extremas en las que se había visto sumergida como por arte de magia. Tras meter las llaves en la cerradura y pasar a la tranquilidad de su casa, ahora sin los gritos de Raven y el continuo estrés de Octavia, se sintió tan aliviada que se tiró a lo largo del sofá que hacia las veces de tantos otros muebles en aquel pequeño piso de estudiantes. Cerró los ojos y la tremenda oleada de tristeza y nostalgia que le solía embargar volvió a ella como una tempestad en medio del desierto. La actividad era lo único que conseguía aislar su mente y su cuerpo de aquel sentimiento, sin embargo había veces que su cuerpo también necesitaba de momentos de descanso como aquellos.

Tumbada, intentando alejarse de las garras de esa punzada en el pecho que le producía el dolor de aquellos recuerdos se quedó mirando el techo, intentando encontrar algo que suprimiera esa sensación. Y casi sin quererlo se encontró a Lexa, recordó su insoportable manera de sacarla de quicio, su ironía, la manera tan feroz que tenía de desarmarla, de contraatacar y, sobretodo, su manera de mirarla como si necesitara tenerla por encima de cualquier cosa. Sonrió. Lexa Woods, aunque no fuera su propósito, la hacía reír, aunque fuera en mitad de un ataque frontal de palabras entre las dos. Y por un momento se imaginó cómo sería cruzar más de dos frases con ella sin que ninguna de las dos tuviera que esconderse en mitad de un escudo que la protegiera del ataque de la otra. Se preguntó cómo sería esa Lexa humana que ella estaba cada vez más segura de que existía, cómo sería hablar con ella de cualquier banalidad, como el tiempo, los últimos estrenos de cine o cómo se enamoró por primera vez, si es que lo había hecho, "en fin, cualquier tontería que no suponga acabar tirándose los trastos a la cabeza". Algo en su interior le empujaba a descubrir más de aquella misteriosa mujer. Pero en la superficie se debatía entre querer y no poder, porque al fin y al cabo era la Lexa indómita pero con aquel lado bueno que no mostraba la que la atraía irremediablemente, pero la duda la corroía como el fuego a una hoguera que nunca se extinguía.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, Clarke no escuchó hasta la llamada del tercer timbrazo el sonido del porterillo de su piso. Hizo acopió de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se dirigió hacia el mismo con expresión de confusión.

\- ¿Si?.

\- American express, pregunto por la señorita Griffin, si mis datos son correctos es este su piso - el mensajero parecía tener bastante prisa por lo que pudo apreciar en su voz y Clarke no estaba para muchos más rodeos así que abrió con celeridad.

\- ¿Es usted la señorita Griffin? - el mensajero echó una rápida ojeada a la rubia que acababa de abrirle la puerta del modesto piso.

\- Así es, ¿hay una carta para para mí o algo por el estilo?.

\- No me acuse de ser atrevido, señorita, pero las cartas creo que todavía las solemos meter en el buzón.

\- ¿Y las certificadas?

\- Ahí me ha pillado, señorita Griffin.

Clarke entornó los ojos viendo que ahora que el joven se había dado cuenta de quien era la destinataria se le hubiera pasado toda la prisa.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿va a darme eso que me han enviado o vamos a seguir debatiendo sobre los productos de las agencias de correo?.

"Clarke, tanto pensar en Lexa te está volviendo tan borde como ella".

\- Por supuesto, si me firma aquí bajo ahora mismo por sus paquetes - le tendió una PDA a Clarke donde con un bolígrafo de tinta electrónica esbozó su rúbrica.

Clarke llamó al mensajero cuando este se volvía ya hacia las escaleras dispuesto a recorrer los pisos que lo separaban del pedido.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Has dicho paquetes? - se asomó por el hueco de las escaleras intentando que el joven la oyera - Pero si no he pedido nada... además estás hablando en plural, ¡¿de cuántos se trata?!

\- ¡ De unos cuántos señorita! ¡Pero no se preocupe por mí! ¡He traído a la caballería! - sin tiempo para escuchar otra pregunta por parte de la rubia abrió la puerta del bloque de pisos a la vez que hacía sonar un silbido con sus dedos entre los labios.

Clarke corrió hacia la ventana que daba al exterior del piso y divisó uno de los enormes camiones de la empresa de mensajería. Alrededor, tal y como había dicho el nervioso mensajero se disponían sendas motos de paquetería de la empresa, entre las que charlaban animados varios jóvenes con el logotipo de la empresa en su polo amarillo. Todos reaccionaron a la vez ante el silbido del que la joven intuyó era uno de los jefecillos y conductor del camión. Abrió la puerta trasera del enorme trailer mientras los demás se arremolinaban alrededor y hacían una cadena humana. Le recordó al día en que Raven y ella decidieron mudarse a aquella ciudad y, a pesar de sus repetidas súplicas, su amiga le hizo alquilar una furgoneta donde trasladar todo aquello de lo que no quería separarse, lo que finalmente y dada las dimensiones del piso se tradujo en todo su armario empacado en aquella furgoneta.

Estaba intentando vislumbrar cuántas cajas en total habían bajado de aquel camión cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y descubrió delante de ella al primer mensajero que había llamado a su puerta.

\- No se podrá quejar de rapidez, señorita...

\- ¿Puede decirme a qué viene que tenga 8 cajas en la puerta de mi piso? Yo no he pedido nada.

\- Eso tendrá que hablarlo con el remitente del pedido, nosotros solo cumplimos órdenes.

\- ¿Pero no puede decirme quién ha enviado todo esto? - Clarke observó como el joven miraba en los albáranes de entrega mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Siento decirle que la persona que realizó este pedido pagó una gran suma para que no se supiera su procedencia, es algo muy habitual en esta ciudad, no se crea - la rubia no cerraba la boca fruto de su asombro - si me permite, mis chicos y yo podemos dejarle las cajas donde mejor le venga, así no tendrá que cargar usted hasta el interior con tanto peso.

Clarke se apartó, sujetando la puerta hacia un lado, mientras observaba como aquel ejército de mensajeros llenaban su casa hasta con 10 cajas perfectamente envueltas con su nombre a rotulador en cada una de ellas.

\- Esta es la última, jefe. Según el formulario esta caja debía ser entregada la última - miró a Clarke verificando que le prestaba atención - y usted debe abrirla también la última.

\- Espere, ¿ni siquiera sabe el contenido de las cajas? - el hombre negó, pero algo en la mente de Clarke estaba uniendo todos los datos - ¿podría decirme por lo menos a qué hora se formalizó el pedido?.

\- Mire señorita, la persona que envió este pedido, tal y como le he dicho ya, pagó una gran cantidad...

\- No quiero que me diga quién es el remitente, empiezo a hacerme una ligera idea, tan solo dígame cuando se ha realizado la fecha de envío.

\- Tenemos fecha de... - verificó de nuevo su pda para confirmar que estaba en lo cierto -... esta mañana a las 10.

\- Gracias, me ha sido de mucha utilidad - Clarke le dedicó una sonrisa mientras saltaba por las cajas dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¿Sabe señorita? Yo si fuera usted no me preocuparía tanto en saber quién es el admirador que se esconde detrás de este envío, al fin y al cabo se acabará enterando a su debido tiempo. Con semejante gasto de dinero y de tiempo, creo que se trata de alguien que la tiene en alta estima, o por lo menos que quiera ganarse la suya. No sea tonta y disfrute, valore el detalle y no entre en dobles sentidos, no todos los días recibe una en la puerta de su casa una sorpresa de este tamaño.

\- ¿También le han pagado para que diga todo eso? - Clarke empezaba a ver delante suya la sonrisa burlona de Lexa detrás de todo aquello.

\- No, eso es un consejo regalo de la casa, disfrute y tenga buen día señorita, tiene usted unos ojos realmente preciosos para albergar tanta tristeza - y de nuevo, sin dar tiempo a una réplica por parte de Clarke el joven mensajero desapareció tal y como había llegado. Se quedó allí sola con aquellas 10 cajas que , si bien podía imaginar su procedencia, no se le pasaba por la cabeza su contenido. Además de su nombre, cada caja estaba marcada con un número en la parte superior de la misma por lo que dedujo que aquel jueguecito debía comenzar, efectivamente, por la caja número 1.

Abrió la caja y lo que vió fue lo que descubrió en las siguientes 2 cajas. Anya, y quizás también Lexa, en señal de agradecimiento le había regalado a Clarke un outfit idéntico al que se estropeara el día anterior en el rodaje a causa de la sangre de la ceja de Lexa, sabiendo de sobra que el precio de aquel conjunto superaba y multiplicaba la cantidad de lo que le costó el suyo en unos cuantos ceros. Todo estaba allí, la chaqueta de cuero, unas converse blanca nuevas y su vestido burdeos impecable y nuevo. Más ropa le esperaba en las otras cajas. Outfits hechos a la medida del estilo universitario y desenfadado de Clarke, nuevas Converse, Vans, vaqueros desgastados, camisas, sudaderas... cada caja albergaba un modelo completo hecho a su medida. Anya le había regalado un armario nuevo a cambio de un vestido básico que se había estropeado. No podía aceptar nada de eso, era demasiado para ella, demasiada gratitud para un gesto tan humano y mundano como el de sanar a alguien que lo necesitaba.

Terminó de desembalar la penúltima caja con el firme pensamiento de llamar a Octavia y poder hablar con Anya cuando cayó en la cuenta de que todavía quedaba una caja más. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella cuando recordó las palabras del mensajero "¿Por qué esta precisamente tiene que ser la última?" Se tiró al suelo y abordó la caja con ansía. Tras quitar todo el relleno de la caja encontró una foto de Lexa firmada a rotulador en la parte delantera. Pero no era cualquier foto.

" To Clarke Griffin

XOXO,

Commander Heda "

La foto del día del evento. "Si no supiera que es por esa manía suya de tener que quedar siempre por encima...resultaría hasta adorable"

Le dió la vuelta a la fotografía y con bolígrafo reconoció la letra del frontal.

"Odiada Clarke Griffin, se te olvidó la foto de tu ídolo en aquella mesa del evento, en señal de agradecimiento por tu intensiva sesión medicinal me he visto obligada a devolvértela. Y no te preocupes, seguimos en deuda, tengo mejores maneras de agradecerte lo hecho y seguro que acabarás descubriéndolas.

Con todo mi atractivo (ese que te vuelve loca), hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Lexa".

Clarke miró la fotografía sin poder salir de su asombro. Un nuevo ataque de Lexa. "Vaya, qué sorpresa, la comandante vuelve a hacer de las suyas..." Pero no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que tanto necesitaba desde que había llegado a aquel piso y dió una nueva victoria a Lexa Woods en el arte de evadirla de todo.

En ese momento, sonó el tono de llamada de su móvil, removiendo cajas y más cajas por fin lo encontró entre el outfit de la caja marcada con el número 4.

\- ¡Clarke! ¡Cómo me alegra saber que no has estallado en un ataque de histeria! - Octavia reía al otro lado de la línea.

\- Octavia sabes que no tiene gracia, no he hecho nada y de repente habéis convertido mi casa en la nueva sección juvenil de cualquier tienda de moda.

\- Vamos rubia, no seas tan desagradecida, esta gente de Hollywood tienen sus maneras de agradecer y hacer las cosas, no sabes la noche que ha pasado Anya mandándome correos a través de su Iphone preguntándome tu tipo de vestir y tu talla, ¡incluso quería saber si tenías algún color favorito a la hora de vestir!

\- O, no puedo aceptarlo, de verdad que no... por el amor de Dios solo se me manchó un vestido básico, yo no puedo...

\- Clarke, no hay más que decir, Anya me ha pedido expresamente que todo estuviera correcto y solo te llamo para cercionarnos de que todo había llegado en perfectas condiciones, así que querida amiga no te queda otra que intentar meter toda esa ropa en tu pequeño armario.

\- Octavia Blake, ¿de verdad? Me conoces perfectamente, sabes que ni en 7 vidas acepta..

\- Clarke, no es una petición ni un ruego, ni nada por el estilo, Anya no aceptará un no por respuesta y mucho menos una devolución, hay gente que te invita a cenar y gente que hace este tipo de cosas como agradecimiento, no podemos juzgarla por eso ¿no?

\- ¿En qué momento una de mis dos mejores amigas se convirtió en la cómplice de dos de las mujeres más poderosas de Hollywood?

\- Amor en el momento en que decidieron sumar varios ceros en forma de sueldo mensual a mi cuenta bancaria y abrirme las puertas de todo aquello que tanto quería profesionalmente.

\- ¿Y en qué momento te volviste tan poeta, O?

\- Será de pasar tanto tiempo entre bambalinas - Octavia suspiró mientras intentaba contener la risa, hasta que de pronto lo recordó - Oye rubia, que calladito te lo tenías.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué uso una talla 38 de pantalón? - Clarke ironizaba mientras Octavia cada vez encontraba más divertido aquella actitud de su amiga, a la que parecía que todo aquello le estaba viniendo bastante bien como distracción.

\- ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso tonta! El hecho de que tu madre sea la médica personal de mi jefa.

"¿Su jefa? Con la de jefas que tiene Octavia en su oficina a saber..."

\- ¿Cómo? ¿A cuál de tus jefas te refieres?.

En ese momento hubo un cambio en la línea y la voz alegre pero contundente de Anya sonó por el auricular.

\- ¡Clarke! ¿Cariño está todo bien? ¿Es todo de tu gusto? Si no te gusta algo puedes descambiarlo sin ningún problema, O y yo nos aseguramos de que estuviera todo en orden, pero tú eres la que tienes la última palabra... ¡no sabes lo que me alegra volver a oírte! - la cascada de palabras de la representante no dejaba ni siquiera hablar a Clarke - Nosotros bien, Lexa está ahora mismo pasando consulta, ya sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser...

\- Anya, yo...

-...quizás tenga que tener algo de reposo pero qué se le va a hacer, por cierto después nos vemos para la cena, ya te contará O, tengo que dejarte Clarke, me alegro muchísimo volver a escucharte y hablar contigo, y no te preocupes mujer si cualquier cosa no te convence solo tienes que hablarlo con mi estupenda Octavia y lo arreglamos. Después te veo querida, parece que me reclaman, espero que Lexa no esté haciendo ya una de las suyas porque puedo cargarmela, esta niña si no la da a la entrada la da a la salida, ¡qué le vamos a hacer!, lo dicho cariño, después Octavia pasará a recogerte, ¡me alegra escucharte! ¡espero verte esta noche con alguno de los outfits!.

Y sin más, la voz de nuevo de Octavia mientras Anya se alejaba gritando a lo lejos que ya iba.

\- Menuda retahila, es adorable, pero muchas veces se pasa de conversación, ¿por dónde íbamos tú y yo?.

\- Estabas comentándome algo sobre que mi madre es la médico de una de tus jefas.

\- ¡Ah si! Mira que no contármelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

\- Octavia, creo que hoy os ha dado a todos pos ignorarme y no escuchar nada de lo que hablo...

-...mierda Clarke, hablando de eso, ¡la cena!

\- ¿Pero qué cena Octavia? ¿Puedes responderme a algo de lo que pregunte, por favor?

\- Si, perdona, esta noche Lexa y Octavia quieren invitarnos a cenar, pasaré a recogerte sobre las 9, sé que tú no eres la impuntual de las 3 así que puedo confiar en ti, tengo que dejarte cariño, luego te veo.

Y sin más colgó, dejando a una Clarke Griffin con cara de tonta, todavía sosteniendo su móvil contra la oreja, sin entender nada de lo que había pasado. Suspiró mirando la pantalla de su dispositivo mientras retiraba su pelo de la cara y lo recogía en un improvisado moño. Las ideas le saturaban la cabeza y no tenía fuerzas para intentar entender nada, así que mirando por última vez el reloj de su teléfono que marcaba la 1 de la tarde decidió tirarlo lejos de ella a la vez que se tumbaba bocabajo en el sofá, dispuesta a dormir y descansar todas las horas que le faltaban en su cuerpo. Sin pensar en nada ni en nadie hasta que abriera los ojos y tuviera que correr para aquella improvisada cena que no sabía de dónde había salido. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de quien iba a estar. Y esa era Lexa. Lexa y aquel efecto que producía en ella, aquellos ojos verdes parecían que se habían instalado dentro de su ser y la miraban, la miraban desde muy dentro, persiguiéndola, tan dentro que al caer dentro del sueño que la atenazaba lo último que pudo recordar fue el color y la intensidad que desprendía la mirada de la comandante.


End file.
